Beautiful silence
by bellaisa91
Summary: Bella wird zu ihrem Vater nach Forks geschickt, da ihre Mutter nicht mehr weiter weiß, denn Bella hat sich verändert, ist still geworden, in sich gekehrt und spricht kaum noch. Was ist passiert? Das fragt sich Edwart, als er sie nachts in ihrem Zimmer besucht und ihrem unruhigen und von alpträumen durchzogenem Schlaf lauscht. B/E dark, möglicher sexueller inhalt (in maßen)
1. Prolog

**Hallo meine Lieben, wilkommen zu meiner ersten Twilight ff beautiful silence. Seit Wochen schwirren mir Ideen für diese ff im Kopf herum und lassen es nicht zu, dass ich meine andere ff (Harry Potter) beende, deshalb dachte ich, es sei das beste, meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben. Nur zur Info, Ich habe sie M gerated, weil ich noch nicht genau weiß, was alles kommen wird, also nur zur Sicherheit, und aufgrund von dark themes...**

**Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Prolog.**

Beautiful silence

Prolog

_Silence_

_In this night  
>that feels like day<br>grip of time  
>has slipped away<br>among the moon  
>and stars we lay<br>and think of what  
>we never say.<em>

(Marianne Emilie Seppola Simonsen)

Er hatte mich hier her gebracht, um mich entspannen zu können, um mich sicher zu fühlen und für einen Moment meinen Alpträumen entfliehen zu können. Und obwohl ich es hier wunderschön fand und fasziniert von dem nächtlichen Himmel war, war mir elend zumute. Ich wollte nichts lieber, als mein Gesicht an seiner harten Brust zu vergraben und endlich bitterlich zu weinen, denn der Schmerz in meinem Hals und meiner Brust wurde unerträglich groß. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und drehte langsam mein Gesicht zu ihm und wieder raubte mir seine Schönheit für einen kurzen Moment den Atem.

„Ich hoffe, es geht dir ein wenig besser…gefällt es dir hier?" fragte er mich mit seiner wunderbar sanften Stimme. Doch ich nickte nur und blickte ihn weiter an. Ich konnte nichts sagen, wollte es auch gar nicht. In letzter Zeit war ich immer öfter still…sprachlos. Aber nicht, weil ich so überwältigt war, sondern einfach, weil ich nichts zu sagen hatte…nicht wollte…nicht konnte…

**Kurz, ich weiß... aber wenn es euch gefällt, dann schreibt mit doch bitte ein kleines kommi und ich beeile mich mit dem ersten Kapitel!**

**bis bald, bussi bellaisa91**


	2. Forks

**Hallo ihr! Ich dachte mir, zwischen dem Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel sollte auf keinem Fall zu viel Zeit vergehen und so habe ich die ganze letzte Nacht am PC gesessen und fleissig getippt. Und sieh an, ich bin heute wirklich fertig geworden. ich hoffe es gefällt euch und macht euch neugierig auf mehr!**

**Viel spaß und ich würde mich sehr über eure meinung freuen!**

**Bis bald, bellaisa91**

Forks

Bellas POV

Meine Augen waren schwer, als Charly an meine Zimmertür klopfte um mich zu wecken. Ich konnte sie kaum öffnen, war ich doch erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über war ich immer wieder hochgeschreckt und der laute Wind der durch den Dachstuhl heulte, war es mir kaum mögliche gewesen, Ruhe zu finden. Ich hatte erwartet, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sehen zu können, wie sie durch das Fenster drangen und den aufgewirbelten Staub in meinem Zimmer tanzen ließen, doch hier in Forks war alles anders und daran musste ich mich erst gewöhnen. Hier wurde man nicht von der Sonne geweckt, sondern von dem trommelnden Regen, der beständig auf das Dach fiel. Man wartete hier auf die Sonne und das Wochenlang und war schon froh darüber, wenn der kalte Regen mal nachließ und stattdessen dichter Nebel an seine Stelle trat.

„Bella…bist du wach? Du kommst noch zu spät!" hörte ich Charlys Stimme durch meine Tür.

„Ja Dad." Sagte ich gerade laut genug, dass er mich hören konnte und setzte mich langsam in meinem Bett auf um besser aus dem Fenster blicken zu können. Hätte ich es doch bloß nicht getan. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick. Dicke Nebelschwaden hingen in der Luft und alles war grau und nass vom nächtlichen Regen. Mir graute es davor, auch nur einen Fuß aus diesem Haus zu setzen, aber was blieb mir denn anderes übrig? Heute war mein erster Tag an der Forks High School…und das mitten im Semester. Das konnte natürlich nichts Gutes mit sich bringen. Ich war die Neue, die Außenseiterin, das eigenartige Mädchen…aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Vielleicht würde ich so meine Ruhe haben.

Leise seufzend erhob ich mich und öffnete einen der großen Umzugkartons in dem sich meine Kleidung befand. Ich war erst vor wenigen Tagen hier her gezogen und es gab nicht wirklich viel, was ich hier, bei diesem Wetter tragen konnte. Mehr als die Hälfte meiner Garderobe bestand aus Sommerbekleidung und diese konnte ich hier nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was ich aus dem Karton hervorhole, schnappte ich mir die Klamotten und verließ mein Zimmer um schnell im Bad zu verschwinden. Ich war äußerst erleichtert darüber, dass ich ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte, das würde so vieles leichter machen. Als Charly erfuhr, dass ich eine Weile bei ihm wohnen würde, hatte er sofort ein zweites Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss für sich bauen lassen…aus Mum's altem Nähzimmer…Ich war ihm überaus Dankbar dafür.

Als ich mit meiner morgendlichen Dusche fertig und angezogen war, konnte ich es nicht mehr länger verhindern in den Spiegel zu blicken. Ich wollte an meinem ersten Tag in der Schule nicht wie eine Vogelscheuche auftauchen und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich im Spiegel eingehend zu betrachten. Ich hasste mein Spiegelbild…ich konnte es nicht leiden, konnte mich darin kaum ansehen. Meine Haut war viel zu bleich als dass jemand bemerken könnte, dass ich wirklich aus Arizona kam. Zu lange war ich schon nicht mehr in der Sonne gewesen. Die letzten Wochen, in denen ich noch bei Mum wohnte, verbrachte ich ausschließlich im Haus, wenn ich nicht gerade in der Schule war. Aber auch wenn ich mich in der Sonne braten ließ, braun wurde ich nie. Nach einem heftigen Sonnenbrand war meine Haut wie eh und jäh- perlweiß. Viele Menschen finden eine glatte weiße Haut schön… ich wurde in meiner Heimat deswegen nur schräg angeschaut.

Ich griff nach meiner Bürste und versuchte meine verfranzten braunen Haare etwas zu bändigen. Meine Mum hatte angefangen sich Sorgen um mich zu machen. Immer öfter hatte sie mit Charly telefoniert um mit ihm zu besprechen, was sie noch tun könnte. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich so oft ihren Gesprächen gelauscht hatte und es mir weh tat, wenn sie über mich sprachen. Aber ich konnte es meiner Mutter nicht verübeln. Sie wollte schließlich nur das Beste für mich und wusste nicht, wie sie mich aus meiner „Teenager-Krisen-Depression" so wie sie es nannte holen konnte und war schlussendlich der Meinung, ein Tapetenwechsel würde mir gut tun. Und ich war einverstanden, etwas Zeit bei Charly zu verbringen, weg zu kommen…vielleicht würde ich meine Krise bald überwunden haben…jeder Teenager steckt doch mal in einer Krise…

Als ich die kleine Küche betrat, blickte Charly von seiner Zeitung auf und lächelte mir zu…es war irgendwie ein gezwungenes Lächeln…bestimmt wusste er nicht genau, was er mit mir anfangen sollte…ich selbst wusste ja nicht einmal, was ich mit mir anfangen sollte, also stand ich einfach in der Tür und zupfte an meinen langen Ärmeln. Die letzten Tage hatten wir fast ausschließlich schweigend verbracht. Er hatte mir vielleicht die eine oder andere Frage gestellt und mir das Haus gezeigt, ich hatte genickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt. Charly weiß, da ich viel Freiraum brauche und den gibt er mir auch. Eine der besten Eigenschaften an Charly, er lässt mich weitestgehend in Ruhe, lässt mich ankommen, mich eingewöhnen.

„Ich war…gestern einkaufen, " durchbrach Charly die Stille, „…und ich hab' dir Frühstücksflocken mitgebracht…du weißt schon, diese bunten…die hast du früher doch so gerne gegessen…als du noch öfter hier warst…weißt du noch? Sie stehen rechts oben im Regal."

Ich biss auf meiner Unterlippe herum und nickte leicht, machte jedoch keine Anstalt, mir etwas zum Frühstück zuzubereiten. Stattdessen ging ich auf einen der hölzernen Stühle zu, auf dem mein Rucksack stand und griff nach ihm. Ich war spät dran und ich hielt es für das Beste, sofort aufzubrechen. Was ich auf keinen Fall wollte, war es an meinem ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen und somit noch mehr Aufsehen als ohnehin schon zu erregen. Ich wusste, dass die Leute in Forks tratschten und gespannt darauf warteten, mich endlich wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Tochter des Polizei Chiefs, das Mädchen, das so lange nicht mehr hier war. Ich wusste dass sie alle neugierig waren, was wohl aus mir geworden war, wie ich aussah. Würde ich jetzt auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, würde ich wirklich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken.

Als ich die Küche verlassen wollte, hielt Charly mich auf und reichte mir etwas Geld. „Für dein Mittagessen." Sagte er. Mir kam es so vor, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass ich hier war. Natürlich musste auch er sich erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Seit knapp vier Jahren war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen um ihn zu besuchen und nun sollte ich gemeinsam mit ihm hier wohnen, nachdem er Jahre lange alleine hier gelebt hatte. Dass es nicht einfach werden würde wusste ich, auch wenn ich ihn liebte. Ich lächelte ihm kurz dankbar zu und verließ dann das Haus. Ich hatte erst einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt und schon wusste ich, dass ich besonders gut aufpassen musste. Ich war ein sehr unkoordinierter Mensch und der Alltag barg Unmengen an Gefahren für mich. Und hier in Forks würde es noch schlimmer werden. Die Straßen waren nass, rutschig, eine der größten Gefahren für mich, wenn ich mich schon im trockenen Phönix nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte. Wie würde es hier erst werden, wenn der Winter die Straßen vereiste? Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Ganzkörperpolsterung zulegen…nur zur Sicherheit.

Leicht schlitternd aber ohne größere Komplikationen kam ich an meinem Truck an und stieg ins Wageninnere. Charly hatte ihn mir geschenkt, als ich vor vier Tagen angekommen war. Es war eigentlich sein Freizeitauto gewesen, aber er brauchte den Truck nicht wirklich. Er konnte ja auch mit seinem Dienstauto fahren und so hatte ich eine bequeme Gelegenheit zur Schule zu kommen. Der Truck war alt und rostig aber das kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war froh, nicht mit dem Bus in die Schule fahren zu müssen. Dort wo ich herkam, wurde man dafür ausgelacht und das wollte ich hier vermeiden. Schnell machte ich die Zündung an und schaltete die Heizung ein. Ich war erst seit ein paar Minuten hier draußen und schon war mir kalt. Meine Finger fühlten sich an, als wären sie Eiszapfen und ich konnte meinen Atem sehen. Wie sollte man sich an so etwas gewöhnen? Ich musste mir schnell wetterfeste Kleidung zulegen, wenn ich hier nicht erfrieren wollte.

Ich seufzte, als die Nervosität der letzten Tage wieder zuschlug und mich zittern ließ. In weniger als einer Stunde wäre ich das Gespräch von ganz Forks…großartig.

_Komm schon! Sei nicht so ein Angstahse!_ Ich versuchte mir Mut zu machen und schaffte es endlich, mit meinem Truck aus der Einfahrt und Richtung Schule zu fahren. Ganze fünfzehn Minuten würde ich noch verschont bleiben, denn genau das war die Zeit, die ich mit dem Truck brauchen würde um zur Forks High School zu gelangen. Fünfzehn Minuten Schonfrist, bis ich mich der Realität stellen musste.

Der Nebel raubte mir die Sicht und ich musste mich anstrengen um die Straße erkennen zu können. So war ich aber auch davor geschützt, mit meinen Gedanken weiter abzuschweifen. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, wen ich zu Hause alles zurückgelassen hatte. Menschen die ich liebte und Menschen die ich hasste. Ich wollte nicht an meine geliebte Mutter und an Phil denken. Meine Familie und Freunde. Menschen die mich liebten und Menschen, die mir Kummer bereitet hatten und an die, denen ich Kummer bereitet hatte.

Leiser Nieselregen begann herabzufallen und ließ den Nebel zurückweichen. Das erste Mal seit ich wieder hier war, begann ich meine Umwelt bewusst wahr zu nehmen. Den Wald mit den hohen viel zu grünen Bäumen, das viel zu grüne Moos, die nassen Straßen und Pfade und den viel zu grauen Himmel der aussah, als würde er weinen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es hier einen Fleck geben könnte, der mit gefallen würde. Forks hatte mir nie besonders gefallen. Schon als Kind wollte ich in den Ferien lieber in Phönix bleiben, denn ich mochte die sengende Hitze, die trockene Luft und die erdigen Farbtöne. Ich vermisste meine Heimat schon jetzt, vermisste die Sonne und den staubigen Boden unter meinen Füßen…aber es war besser so. Es war besser, hier zu sein…für eine Weile. Das wusste ich.

Ich bog nach rechts auf den großen Schulparkplatz ein und suchte eine freie Lücke. Mit großer Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ich mit diesem Auto wohl kaum auffallen würde. Ich würde nicht herausstechen und das sollte so lange wie möglich so bleiben. Ich verweilte noch ein paar Minuten in meinem Wagen, als ich ihn geparkt hatte. Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür, auszusteigen. Ich wollte mich erst sammeln, mir Mut machen und mir einreden, dass alles gut werden würde. Was könnte schon schlimmstenfalls passieren? Ich könnte schlimmstenfalls vor der gesamten Klasse stolpern und mich gleich am ersten Tag zum Idioten machen…Oder ich könnte von neugierigen Schulkammeraden mit Fragen bombardiert werden, auf die ich keine Antwort wüsste, oder die ich vielleicht nicht beantworten wollte, konnte…aber vielleicht würden sie mich dann gleich als Außenseiterin abstempeln und mich in Ruhe lassen. So schlimm würde es vielleicht dann doch nicht werden.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieg aus dem Truck. Bis jetzt hatte ich es geschafft, nicht aufzufallen. Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack und blickte mich kurz um. Die Schule wirkte größer als gedacht, bei einer Gesamteinwohnerzahl von 3175 hätte ich ein kleineres Gebäude erwartet. Großartig…bestimmt gab es hier sehr viele Möglichkeiten, sich zu verlaufen. Ich achtete nicht auf die Schüler, die an mir vorbeiliefen und mir Blicke zuwarfen oder mich eingehend musterten. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte um schneller ins Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen, ganz so, als wäre ich dort vor irgendetwas geschützt. Ich blickte mich in den langen Gängen um und hielt Ausschau nach dem Sekretariat, in dem man auf mich wartete. Die Schule hatte mir eigentlich nie wirklich Angst eingejagt und mir kaum Probleme bereitet. Ich behaupte zu sagen, ich war eine gute Schülerin, ehrgeizig, wissbegierig…war…die Betonung liegt auf war…Es hatte sich viel geändert in den letzten Wochen. Das war mitunter ein Grund, wieso ich nun hier bin und verzweifelt versuche, nicht aufzufallen.

_Sekretariat_. Da war es. _Also gut, auf geht's_. Mit all meinen Unterlagen bereit betrat ich den kleinen Raum und trat an den Schreibtisch, an dem eine Frau mittleren Alters vor einem Computer saß und heftig in die Tasten haute. Ihre schwarze Brille war meines Geschmacks viel zu groß für ihr zierliches Gesicht und der Dutt auf ihrem Kopf tat sein restliches, um sie älter aussehen zu lassen, als sie vermutlich war. Ich stand vor ihr, doch schien sie viel zu vertieft zu sein, als dass sie mich bemerken könnte. Deshalb räusperte ich mich leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Sofort blickten mich stechend grüne Augen forschend aber freundlich an. „Oh, guten Tag, ich hab' dich gar nicht kommen hören. Wie kann ich dir helfen meine Liebe?"

Ich räusperte mich erneut und wieder durchfuhr mich eine Welle der Nervosität. „Ich…ähm…" begann ich, wurde jedoch jäher von der Sekretärin unterbrochen.

„Ah. Du musst natürlich Bella Swan sein. Die Tochter des Chiefs?"

Ich nickte.

„Bist wohl etwas aufgeregt und schüchtern an deinem ersten Tag hier was? Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst dich hier schon zu recht finden. Hast du deine Unterlagen dabei?" Sie griff nach der Mappe, die ich mit beiden Armen an meinen Körper drückte und ich reichte sie ihr langsam. Nun konnte ich mich nirgendwo mehr haltsuchend festklammern und es fühlte sich eigenartig an.

„Hier ist dein Stundenplan für das Semester. Du wirst etwas Stoff aufholen müssen und manche Kurse die du dir gewünscht hast waren schon voll, aber die kannst du dann nächstes Jahr nachholen. Die Professoren wissen Bescheid, dass du heute hier anfängst und sie werden dich darüber informieren, was du wohlmöglich aufholen musst."

Die Sekretärin reichte mir einen Stapel Papiere, meinen Stundenplan, Wegbeschreibung und Informationsblätter. Als ich dann mein Datenblatt unterschrieben hatte, war ich auch schon entlassen und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde, amerikanische Geschichte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich das Klassenzimmer finden würde also lief ich wahllos die Gänge entlang. Orientierung war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen und ich war mir sicher, in die falsche Richtung zu laufen, denn immer mehr Schüler kamen mir entgegen und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten sie nicht anzurempeln.

„Hey! Du musst Isabella Swan sein! Hallo! Ich bin Jessica."

Ein großes blondes Mädchen stand plötzlich vor mir und ich wäre fast in sie gelaufen. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stoppen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe um dich hier zu Recht zu finden? Der Lageplan ist nicht wirklich eine Hilfe. Viel zu verwirrend wenn du mich fragst. Zeig doch mal deinen Stundenplan, wo musst du denn hin?"

„Ich…" Sie ließ mir keine Chance, auszureden, sondern entnahm mir den Stundenplan um selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ich mochte es nicht, so überrumpelt zu werden, aber ich brauchte eindeutig Hilfe und deshalb war ich überaus dankbar, dass Jessica mich angesprochen hatte. Ich hätte es im Leben nicht gewagt. Jessica hatte ein großes Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah mich an.

„Hey. Wir haben die erste Stunde gemeinsam. Komm, ich bring dich hin, nicht dass du dich noch verläufst. Die anderen werden neidisch sein, dass kann ich dir sagen!"

Neidisch? Warum neidisch? Ich folgte Jessica den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war. Ich lag also doch nicht falsch mit der Annahme, dass ich in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Manchmal gingen mir meine Orientierungsschwierigkeiten wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Bist du schon länger hier in Forks?" fragte mich das blonde Mädchen und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm…nein…" stotterte ich und achtete darauf, nicht über meine Füße zu stolpern. Jessica schien verwirrt über meine kurze Antwort, aber ich achtete nicht darauf. Eigentlich wollte ich nur schnellst möglich ins Klassenzimmer kommen und mich in der hintersten Reihe verkrümeln.

„Da wären wir auch schon. Amerikanische Geschichte bei Mister Forster. Einer der einschläfernsten Lehrer hier überhaupt. Es sollte verboten sein, ihn am frühen Morgen zu haben, aber das wirst du gleich selbst merken."

Ich hörte Jessicas Stimme nur von weitem, als ich mich im Klassenzimmer umsah. Die meisten Plätze waren schon besetzt und ich wollte auf keinen Fall in der ersten Reihe sitzen, klar ersichtlich für alle Schüler. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Jessica zu einem noch leeren Tisch zu folgen. Als sie sich setzte blickte sie mich wieder an.

Ich deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr. „Ähm…kann ich…"

„Aber natürlich. Ich dachte, das wäre doch selbstverständlich." Lächelte Jessica und zog den Stuhl für mich hervor, damit ich mich setzen konnte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von ihr halten sollte. Ich war froh, dass sie mir half und ich nicht alleine in der ersten Reihe sitzen musste, wo mich alle anstarren konnten, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Jessica wirklich nichts ausmachte, mich in ihrer Nähe zu haben.

„Du kommst aus Arizona nicht wahr?"

Ich drehte mich meiner Schulkollegin zu und nickte. Dabei zog ich die Ärmel meines Shirts lang und versteckte meine Hände darin. Eine komische Angewohnheit von mir.

„Sind Leute aus Arizona normal nicht braun gebrannt? Von der Sonne?"

Jessica starrte mich an und ich fühlte mich unwohl in meiner Haut. „Na ja…" stammelte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte ich auf so eine Frage schon erwidern?

„Aber wenigstens fällst du hier mit deiner weißen Haut nicht so auf was? Ich glaube das ist sicher angenehmer für dich."

Ich deutete ein schüchternes Lächeln an und zog meine Bücher aus dem Rucksack. Mir war nicht nach höflicher Konversation. Ich hatte es lieber, wenn man mich in Ruhe ließ. Aber Jessica hatte das offensichtlich bemerkt, denn sie wandte sich von mir ab um mit einem Jungen vor ihr zu sprechen, als es klingelte und Mister Forster das Klassenzimmer betrat. Ich war überaus froh, dass er mich vorstellte und mich nicht zwang, vor der ganzen Klasse etwas über mich zu erzählen, es hätte bestimmt in einem Desaster geendet. So lächelte ich nur schüchtern und versteckte mich dann hinter meinen Haaren.

Jessica hatte nicht übertrieben. Mister Forsters Stimme war so einschläfernd, dass ich Mühe hatte konzentriert zu bleiben und nicht mit meinen Gedanken abzuschweifen, als Jessica mich leicht anstieß. Ich blickte fragend zu ihr auf und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du kannst in der Mittagspause mit mir mitkommen. Ich stelle dir ein paar meiner Freunde vor. Was hältst du davon?"

Ich nickte, dann blickte ich wieder nach vorn zu Mister Forster. Ich hoffte, es würde kein allzu schlimmer erster Schultag werden.

**Seid ihr neugierig geworden? Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir doch :)**

**Ich hoffe ich kann das nächste Kapitel bald posten, bis dahin, bussi, baba, bellaisa91**


	3. Die Cullens

**Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich will nur kurz anmerken, dass meine ff teilweiße etwas veränderte Szenen von den Büchern/Filmen enthalten wird, weil ich finde, dass gewisse Handlungen einfach dazugehören, aber natürlich werde ich es so verändern, dass es zum Verlauf meiner Geschichte passt, ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht.**

**Viel Spaß, bellaisa91**

„Du redest wohl nicht so gerne was? Also mir macht es ja nichts aus, dass du so…stumm bist oder so, aber vielleicht solltest du mit den anderen mehr sprechen als nur mit ja und nein zu antworten. Sonst wirst du noch das Gespött der ganzen Schule. So etwas verbreitet sich leider ziemlich schnell und wenn es erst im Umlauf ist, ist es nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

Jessica textete mich nun schon den halben Tag lang zu. Sie redete wirklich ohne Punkt und Komma und anscheinend war es ihr mittlerweile wirklich egal, dass ich kaum antwortete und keine Fragen stellte. Ich fand es nett von ihr, dass sie mich überall hin begleitete und mir so den ersten Tag etwas erleichterte, aber ich hatte Bammel davor, die Cafeteria zu betreten und ihre Freunde zu treffen. Wenn sie alle so wie Jessica selbst wären…es war eine Horrorvorstellung. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken abgedriftet und schrak hoch, als ich bemerkte, dass Jessica immer noch mit mir sprach…sie hatte es bestimmt nicht mitbekommen.

„…dann lässt du einfach mich reden. Aber wie ich sie kenne, werden sie sehr neugierig sein. Aber keine Angst, ich helfe dir."

„D…danke!" Ich merkte, wie sich mein Bauch schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als wir die überfüllte Cafeteria betraten und uns für die Essensausgabe anstellten. Ich mochte es nicht, auf so engem Raum mit so vielen Leuten zusammen zu stecken, es bereitete mir Unbehagen und meine Füße begannen zu kribbeln, als wollten sie sagen: _lauf_! Aber ich hielt mich tapfer. Ich musste mich einfach nur konzentrieren und durfte nicht auf die anderen achten, dann würde ich das schon durchstehen. Und mit der Zeit würde ich es schon gewohnt werden…hoffe ich.

Langsam blickte ich mich um und hoffte insgeheim Angela, ein nettes Mädchen, das in Mathe neben mir saß zu finden. Sie kam mir genauso schüchtern vor wie ich es war und ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht gezwungen etwas zu sagen. Sie war auch wie Jessica sehr nett zu mir gewesen und hatte mich zu einer Klasse begleitet nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich dort ankommen würde. Leider waren viel zu viele in diesem Raum und ich konnte Angela nicht ausfindig machen.

„Ein Glück, dass du mich getroffen hast", redete Jessica weiter und reichte der Kassiererin Geld um ihr Essen zu bezahlen, „meine Freunde halten uns Plätze frei. So musst du dich nicht darum kümmern, wo du dich setzen kannst."

„Das…ist nett…von ihnen…" sagte ich leise und folgte Jessica durch den Raum zu einem großen Tisch und mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Dort saßen bereits fünf Schüler…mit Jessica und mir würden wir zu siebt an einem Tisch sitzen…viel zu viele, die mich über mein Leben ausfragen konnten…aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Wenn Jessica wirklich das Reden für mich übernehmen würde, wäre doch alles halb so schlimm.

„Hey Leute! Das ist Isabella Swan."

„Ähm…nur Bella…" verbesserte ich Jessica. Ich mochte es nicht, wie die Meisten Leute meinen vollen Namen aussprachen und so hatte ich es mir angewöhnt, mich nur noch mit meinem Spitznamen vorzustellen. Selbst meine Eltern nannten mich nur noch Bella.

Jessica schien kurz verwirrt, sprach aber sofort weiter. „Das sind Mike, Eric, Lauren, Tylor und Angela."

Ich war überaus erleichtert, Angela zu sehen. Ich hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder fallen, da ich mir überaus dämlich vorkam. „Hallo…" es hätte mich gewundert, wenn irgendjemand meinen Gruß verstanden hätte, so leise wie ich gesprochen hatte, aber Angela lächelte mir zu und so setzte ich mich auf den leeren Platz neben ihr. Irgendwie strahlte sie eine gewisse Ruhe aus. Vielleicht konnte sie nachvollziehen, wie es mir im Moment ging.

„Mike, rutsch doch mal ein Stück. Du brauchst ja gleich zwei Plätze auf einmal!" Jessica quetschte sich zwischen mir und Mike, was auch mich etwas zur Seite rücken ließ. Ich konnte spüren, wie sämtliche Blicke auf mir hingen, ganz so als würden sie erwarten, dass ich etwas sagte. Aber ich tat es nicht. Ich kannte diese Leute nicht, was hätte ich also mit ihnen reden sollen?

„Bella ist heute Morgen in mich gelaufen, als sie das Klassenzimmer suchte, zum Glück musste ich auch dort hin und ich konnte sie davor bewahren, sich zu verlaufen."

Ich strich mir nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Warum musste Jessica diese Geschichte erzählen? Ich konnte nichts daran finden, was nur im Entferntesten interessant daran war…

„Sag Bella, „ der Junge, den Jessica als Eric vorgestellt hatte, beugte sich zu mir, „wie gefällt es dir so in Forks? Ist doch bestimmt eine riesen Umstellung zu Phönix!"

„Ähm…naja es…ist schon in Ordnung hier…" ich nahm meine Sandwich in die Hände und begann es in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. „Etwas…zu kalt…" Etwas zu kalt? Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen wie grauenhaft kalt und ungemütlich es hier im Winter werden würde.

„Ach, daran gewöhnst du dich schon noch. Und wenn sich erst einmal die Sonne blicken lässt, dann wirst du dich fast wie zu Hause fühlen."

Ich deutete ein Lächeln an und blickte dann wieder weg. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Anderen längst gemerkt, dass ich nicht der interessanteste Typ war und widmeten sich anderen Themen. Hausaufgaben, Jungs oder Mädchen, Dates, über Pläne für die bevorstehenden Wochenenden. Dinge, bei denen ich auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte, nicht mitreden konnte. Also stocherte ich lustlos in meinem Essen herum und hörte nur halb zu.

„Ist der Vormittag einigermaßen gut für dich verlaufen?" fragte mich Angela mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ich hoffte, sie würde meine Freundin werden. Bei ihr hatte ich ein gutes Gefühl.

„Ich…er war schon…in Ordnung…denke ich…" Wow. Der erste ordentliche Satz, der mir über die Lippen gekommen war. Ich sollte mich wirklich zusammenreißen. Ich wollte Angela nicht vergraulen. Ich räusperte mich, mit der Hoffnung, meine Worte und Stimme wieder zu finden. „Es…sind alle sehr…nett zu mir." Ich blickte Angela weiter an, in der Hoffnung dass sie meinen Dank verstehen würde.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du in den Kursen die wir gemeinsam haben immer neben mir sitzen. Ich würde mich freuen."

Ich nickte und zog meinen Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben, dann verfielen wir wieder ins Schweigen, aber mir kam es nicht unangenehm vor. Wenn man nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, sollte man einfach schweigen und nicht krampfhaft versuchen, eine Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist wichtig, mit Menschen die man mag reden zu können, aber ich halte es für weitaus wichtiger, mit ihnen auch schweigen zu können. Viele Menschen verstehen diese Ansicht nicht. Auch meine Freunde die ich in Arizona zurückgelassen habe, verstanden nicht, warum ich aufgehört habe zu reden, lustig zu sein, mich in ihre Unterhaltungen mit einzubringen, aber für mich war das nicht mehr wichtig. Wie konnte es auch? Die neueste Mode und Schwärmereien über den hübschesten Typen der ganzen Schule kamen mir plötzlich so unbedeutend vor, unwichtig, als dass man darüber Worte vergeuden sollte… ich hatte keine Lust, mich darüber zu unterhalten und blieb so in letzter Zeit immer häufiger alleine zurück.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen, beobachtete ein paar Schüler und hoffte, so meine Angst etwas zu verlieren. Immer noch kribbelten meine Beine, immer darauf vorbereitet, wegzurennen. Aber ich würde das durchstehen, das nahm ich mir fest vor. Draußen regnete es immer noch. Dicke Tropfen trommelten an die Fenster der Cafeteria und ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich zu meinem Truck gelangen sollte, ohne nass zu werden. Es war unmöglich.

Ein kalter Luftzug erfasste mich, als die Tür aufging und eine Gruppe von Schülern eintrat, den Blick auf einen leer stehenden Tisch in der Ecke gerichtet und ich hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Noch nie in meinem bisherigen Leben hatte ich etwas Vergleichbareres gesehen, Menschen wie diese Gruppe an Schülern, Menschen die so makellos und perfekt schienen, mit einer so bleichen Haut und diesem wundervollen Aussehen.

„Angela?...Wer…ist das?"

Angela hatte natürlich gesehen, wohin mein Blick gegangen war und lächelte wissend. „Das sind die Cullens."

„Die Cullens?" ich blickte sie fragend an, doch an Stelle von Angela antwortete plötzlich Jessica, ganz so als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, mir von ihnen erzählen zu können.

„Das sind Dr. und Mrs. Cullens Pflegekinder. Alle adoptiert. Es geht das Gerücht herum, dass Mrs. Cullen keine eigenen Kinder bekommen kann und so haben sie ein paar Teenager adoptiert. Sie sind vor ein paar Jahren aus Alaska hierhergezogen. Vielleicht haben sie deshalb eine so helle Haut…wobei ich eher denke, dass sie halb Albino sind…wer hat denn sonst so eine weiße Haut? Die sind sogar bleicher als du. Sieht schon fast ungesund aus."

Ich fand diese helle Haut wunderschön und mein Blick wurde fast magisch angezogen. Sie alle hatten noch Regentropfen in den Haaren und diese glitzerten wie Diamanten. Ich wünschte mir, nur halb so anmutig wie die Cullens durchs Leben schreiten zu können.

Angela lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich finde es ganz lustig, wir nennen Dr. Cullen auch Kuppelvater, weil…sie sind zwar Geschwister…sozusagen…aber auch alle zusammen. Du weißt schon, Paare. Die Blonde ist Rosalie. Jeder Junge hier dreht sich nach ihr um…naja, so unauffällig, wie möglich, denn sie ist mit Emmett liiert, der Dunkelhaarige mit den enormen Muskeln. Und die kleine Dunkelhaarige heißt Alice. Ein sehr nettes Mädchen…"

„Nett? Wohl eher durch geknallt…eigenartig. Ich weiß auch nicht." Unterbrach Jessica sie. „Sie ist mit Jasper zusammen, der mit dem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. Kommt mir so vor, als hätte er ununterbrochen Schmerzen oder so etwas in der Art. Sie bleiben eigentlich immer unter sich und reden mit uns…anderen…nicht wirklich…sie sind schon eigenartig, aber vielleicht habe ich ja das Glück und ich werde auch von ihnen adoptiert!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als Angela Jessica empört ansah. „Du weißt aber schon, was das heißen würde? Nämlich dass du dann keine Eltern mehr hast. Sag mir nicht, dass du das wirklich willst. Ohne Dr. und Mrs. Cullen, wären sie vielleicht alle in Heime gesteckt worden!"

Ich konnte nicht hören, was Jessica erwiderte, denn mein Blick blieb auf dem letzten Jungen hängen. Wie in Trance blickte ich ihn an, seine große schlanke und doch muskulöse Gestalt, seine bronzefarbenen Haare und sein wunderschönes Gesicht. „W…wer ist das?" fragte ich leise.

„Das ist Edward Cullen." Erklärte mir Jessica. „Er…sieht wahnsinnig gut aus und die Mädchen liegen ihm reihenweiße zu Füßen, aber…scheinbar ist ihm hier keine gut genug…naja…was mir natürlich total egal ist…"

Angela beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Sie ist schon drei Mal bei ihm abgeblitzt und in seiner Gegenwart bekommt sie kaum ein Wort heraus." Ich sah, dass sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste um Jessica nicht zu kränken.

„Naja…jedenfalls…verschwende nicht deine Zeit, „fuhr Jessica fort, „indem du ihm hinterherläufst. Nur als kleiner Tipp. Es würde nicht funktionieren."

„D…das…hatte ich nicht…vor…" hatte ich wirklich nicht. Natürlich konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass Edward Cullen verboten gut aussah und ich konnte es den Mädchen nicht verübeln, dass sie ihm hinterher liefen, aber…für mich war das nichts. Ich war nicht so ein Mädchen, das den Jungs hinterherlief, eigentlich dachte ich kaum über Jungs nach, ich hatte sowieso keine Zeit dafür, kein Interesse. Andere Dinge waren im Moment wichtiger, nämlich meine Noten zu verbessern und mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, damit meine Eltern nicht mehr so enttäuscht von ihrer depressiven Tochter waren. Ich zwang mich, meinen Blick abzuwenden und starrte auf meinen Teller. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich mein komplettes Essen zerbröselt hatte, ohne auch nur einen Bissen davon zu essen. Aber sei's drum, ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger. Ich schob das Tablett von mir und griff nach der Wasserflasche.

Es fiel mir viel zu schwer, meinen Blick nicht auf den Tisch der Cullens zu richten, ich musste mich regelrecht zwingen, weiter auf mein Tablett zu starren und versuchte nicht an diese sonderbaren und doch so wundervollen Gestalten zu denken, nicht an das, was Jessica mir gerade erzählt hatte, aber es war schier unmöglich. Immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie mein Blick doch auf die Cullens fiel und als mich plötzlich ein Augenpaar durchbohrte, blickte ich ertappt weg. Ich schrak regelrecht hoch und zuckte zusammen, als Jessica mich an stupste, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Mein Puls schnallte in die Höhe und ich hatte Mühe, nicht sofort auf die Beine zu springen...ich war schon immer eine sehr schreckhafte Person gewesen und es wollte einfach nicht besser werden. Stattdessen war ich neuerdings oft so tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich nur noch mehr unter meiner Schreckhaftigkeit litt.

„Hörst du uns zu Bella?" Jessica sah mich verständnislos an. Für sie zählte es wahrscheinlich zu einer der schlechtesten Manier, wenn man nicht zuhörte.

„Was, i…ich…ähm…"

„Mike hat dich gefragt, ob du Freitag mit uns mitkommen möchtest." Sagte Jessica und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf.

„Ja Bella, wir gehen ins Kino und sehen uns irgendeinen Horror oder Actionfilm an. Hast du Lust?"fragte Mike und beugte sich etwas zu mir. Irgendwie sah er eigenartig aus, mit seinem dümmlichen Grinsen und Jessica schien es ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, dass er mich so ansah…mir gefiel das auch nicht.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte meine Stirn in Falten. „Hmm…ich…j…ja, vielleicht.." Mann. Wenn das mit dem Stammeln so weiterging, ich musste das schleunigst in den Griff bekommen und meine Stimme wieder finden. Meine Mum hatte wohl Recht. Ich hatte mich total verändert, ich selbst erkannte mich ja kaum noch wieder aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Meine Stimme blieb weg und meine Rufe unerhört.

„Du stehst doch hoffentlich nicht auf Liebeskomödien? Denn dann bist du bei uns an der falschen Adresse. Bei uns gibt es nur Actionthriller in denen Blut fließt. Magst du diese Filme?" mischte sich Eric ein. Ich konnte das glänzen in deinen Augen sehen. Er musste sich wohl schon besonders auf Freitagabend freuen.

„Ähm…naja…"

„Ach du wirst schon sehen, es wird dir gefallen." Erice grinste…genauso wie Mike…ich fand sie eigenartig. Sie schienen nett zu sein…aber sie waren eigenartig…

Angela stand auf und nahm ihr Tablett. Mein Glück, wir hatten nun gemeinsam Bio und ich konnte endlich von hier verschwinden. Also tat ich es ihr gleich und packte meinen Sachen.

„Bis später dann." Verabschiedete sich Angela von den Anderen und wir verließen gemeinsam die Cafeteria. Als wir die Menschenmenge endlich hinter uns gelassen hatten, atmete ich erleichtert aus, was Angela zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich…dachte mir schon, dass du dich hier draußen etwas wohler fühlen würdest. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht, die Neue zu sein. Zum Glück musste ich da nie durch. Aber…sie sind alle sehr nett…auf ihre spezielle Art und weiße."

Ich lächelte Angela dankbar an und hielt mich mit meiner Hand am Träger meines Rucksacks fest. Ich hoffte, der Tag würde so schnell wie möglich vorbei sein, ich sehnte mich nach den vier Wänden meines Zimmers…auch wenn es nicht mein gewohntes Zimmer war, sondern mein neues, hier in Forks.

Ich begleitete Angela zu ihrem Spind, in dem sie die Bücher für Biologie herausholte, als es klingelte und Bewegung in die Gänge kam.

„Komm, beeilen wir uns. Mister Molina mag es nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt, aber ansonsten ist er ganz nett…nur seine doofe Sitzordnung nervt etwas. Er zwingt mich, das ganze Semester neben Jessica zu sitzen. Versteh…mich nicht falsch, ich mag sie…aber…manchmal braucht man auch etwas Abstand…oder?"

Ich nickte leicht und versuchte mir den Weg zum Klassenzimmer zu merken. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich ohne fremde Hilfe klarkommen. Wir betraten das Klassenzimmer und Angela ging mit mir geradewegs auf Mister Molina zu.

„Das ist Isabella Swan Sir. Sie wurde auch für Ihren Kurs eingetragen."

Mein neuer Lehrer blickte auf und sofort breitete sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oh, Miss Swan, schön Sie hier zu haben. Ähm…ja, hier sind Ihre Bücher, und versuchen Sie einfach zu folgen, bis Sie auf dem neuesten Stand sind."

Mister Molina reichte mir einen Stapel Unterlagen und eine Liste, in der Tests und Prüfungen eingetragen waren.

„D…danke…" ich räusperte mich und versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken und schlug fehl…ein Blinder hätte das sehen können.

„Neben Mister Cullen ist noch ein Platz frei. Wenn Sie fragen haben, stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung."

Ich nickte. „In…Ordnung." Langsam drehte ich mich um, um meinen Platz einzunehmen und erblickte Edward Cullen. Neben ihm würde ich also den Rest des Semesters die Bio Stunde verbringen. Ich versuchte mich normal zu benehmen, nicht aufzufallen, so elegant wie möglich auf meinen Platz zu gelange und wurde prompt dafür bestraft. Ich verhedderte mich mit meinem rechten Fuß in einem umher stehenden Rucksack und strauchelte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich an einen der Tische klammern, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuknallen. Großartig…ein toller Auftritt…ich würde hier für immer in Erinnerung bleiben.

Mit glühenden Wangen und klopfendem Herzen setzte ich mich auf den leeren Stuhl und versuchte, mich so klein wie möglich zu machen, mich zu verstecken, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es hier unmöglich war, nicht gesehen zu werden. Irgendwie musste ich diese Stunde aushalten. Die anderen ignorieren, das wäre das Beste.

Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen, wohlmöglich hatte kaum jemand mitbekommen, dass ich gestolpert war. Ich blickte mich um und sah meine Annahme bestätigt. Die Schüler waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Unterlagen vorzubereiten oder sich mit ihren Nachbaren zu unterhalten, genauso wie Jessica und Angela. Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Fingern durch die Haare und vernahm dabei neben mir eine ruckartige Bewegung. Schüchtern drehte ich meinen Kopf in Edwards Richtung und bereute es augenblicklich, als mir seine fast schwarzen Augen begegneten. Sein Blick wirkte fast schon feindzählig, einschüchternd. Was zum Teufel hatte ich getan?

Erschrocken und mit rasendem Herzen blickte ich sofort wieder nach vorn, um seinem starrenden Blick zu entkommen, doch das Gefühl von seinen Augen durchbohrt zu werden, blieb an mir haften. Ich schluckte und versteckte meine Hände in meinen Ärmeln und versuchte unauffällig an den Rand des Tisches zu rutschen. Ich hoffte, er würde aufhören, mich anzustarren, ich fühlte mich beobachtet und meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Ich wagte einen kurzen Blick. Ich musste mich davon überzeugen, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Vielleicht hatte mein Verstand mir einen Streich gespielt. Als ich meinen Kopf wieder zu Edward gedreht hatte, sah ich mit eigenen Augen, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte. Immer noch sah er feindzählig zu mir, hatte seinen kompletten Körper angespannt und umklammerte die Kante des Tisches. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was war nur falsch mit mir, dass ich eine solche Reaktion hervorrief? Es schien fast so, als hätte er die Luft angehalten, sein Kiefer wirkte unnormal verspannt und die Sehen an seinem Hals traten hervor. Erneut drehte ich mich weg und versuchte mein Gesicht hinter meinen dicken Haaren zu verstecken um mich vor seinen viel zu dunklen Augen zu schützen. Mein Puls raste jetzt regelrecht und ich konnte das Hämmern meines Herzens in meinen Ohren hören, in meiner Brust spüren. Wieder begannen meine Beine zu kribbeln, ich merkte wie immer mehr Blut dahinfloss, um mir ein schnelles Wegrennen zu ermöglichen, aber ich musste es aushalten. Ich musste seinen Blick aushalten, musste die quälend langsam vergehenden Minuten aushalten und die Panik drohte mich zu überschwemmen. Was war nur los? Warum verabscheute er mich so sehr? Lag es wirklich an mir? Er kannte mich überhaupt nicht, warum hegte er nur so eine Abneigung gegen mich?

Wieder realisierte ich eine Bewegung neben mir und konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, zu ihm zu blicken, aber ich war erleichtert, denn er hatte aufgehört mich anzustarren. Stattdessen saß er nun so weit wie nur möglich von mir weggebeugt und umklammerte eisern seinen Stift…aus dem blaue Farbtropfen hervorquollen und ein Muster auf seinem Heft hinterließen. Es war mir unmöglich, mich auch nur für kurze Zeit auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren…ich würde wartete sehnsüchtigst darauf, endlich vom Klingeln erlöst zu werden, um endlich fliehen zu können. Vielleicht ist Gott so gnädig und ich muss keinen anderen Kurs mit Edward Cullen verbringen, vielleicht würde ich einmal in meinem Leben erhört werden.

Das erhoffte Klingeln kam und Edward war verschwunden. So schnell, dass ich ihn kaum mit meinen Augen folgen konnte. Wie in Trance und mit gemischten Gefühlen begann ich, meine Tasche zu packen. Das Zittern meiner Hände hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen und ich fühlte mich schwach…dumpf…taub…ich konnte es kaum beschreiben.

Ich war froh, dass Angela an der Tür auf mich wartete um mich zu begleiten und genauso froh war ich, dass Jesica nicht bei ihr war. Ich wollte nicht wieder mit Fragen bombardiert werden. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Angela mich und wir gingen gemeinsam den Flur entlang zu unseren Spinten.

Ich nickte nur. „Hmmh…"

„Was hast du denn mit Cullen angestellt? So hab' ich ihn ja noch nie gesehen."

Ich blickte zu Angela. Also hatte ich es mir wirklich nicht eingebildet. „I…ich…glaube er…kann mich nicht leiden."

Angela lachte. „Naja…mach dir nichts draus, ich glaube er kann niemanden richtig leiden."

Ich war froh, als mein erster Schultag endlich zu Ende war und ich nach Hause fahren konnte. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob es ein sehr katastrophaler erster Tag war oder nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich mich sehr gut behauptet…für meine Verhältnisse wohl gemerkt…und es gab keine Probleme…wenn wir Biologie außer Acht lassen. Ich wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn es machte mir angst. Angela hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass Edward eigenartig reagiert hatte, doch bestimmt hatte sie nicht diesen Blick gesehen, den Blick der mich bestimmt noch verfolgen würde.

Ich wollte das einfach vergessen und ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Wollte ich…wollte ich wirklich…

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir würde eure Meinung wirklich interessieren, also schreibt ir doch :) Ich werde mich wieder beeilen mit dem nächsten Kapitel aber um euch schon mal auf die Folter zu spannen, es wird ein Edward POV Kapitel (ich hoffe ihr mögt das).**

**bis dann, bussi, baba, bellaisa91**


	4. Flammender Schmerz

Flammender Schmerz

Edward POV

Es war wie jeder andere Morgen, als ich mit meinen Geschwistern über den Parkplatz auf das Schulgebäude zuging. Wie fast jeden Morgen war alles grau in grau und man konnte nicht sicher sein, ob die schweren Wolken am Himmel nicht doch noch eine Ladung Wasser über uns vergießen würden. Es waren natürlich optimale Bedingungen für uns und etwas Regen hatte mir noch nie etwas ausgemacht. Die Schüler waren in dicke Jacken gehüllt, für Oktober war es eindeutig zu kalt und ich merkte, wie wir angestarrt wurden, als wir mit nur leichten Pullovern bekleidet ankamen. Wie immer hielten die Schüler der Forks High School einen gewissen Abstand zu uns, ihr Instinkt schien sie vor uns zu warnen, auch wenn sie selbst nicht wussten, wovor…naja, auf ein Raubtier kam man natürlich nicht geradewegs zu. Aber es war natürlich nur zu ihrem Schutz.

Als wir das Gebäude betraten, hörte ich unruhige Gedanken von Jasper kommen. „Was ist los?" fragte ich ihn, als ich merkte dass auch er selbst unruhig wurde.

„Ich weiß es nicht…alle hier sind so aufgeregt…gespannt…"

Jasper tat mir leid. Es musste unerträglich sein, sämtliche Gefühle der anderen spüren zu können. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie er das nur aushielt. Gedanken lesen zu können, war manchmal schon unerträglich, vor allem, wenn man nicht in der Lage war, all die Stimmen auszublenden. In meinen ersten Jahren als Vampir, war ich empfänglich für jeden noch so klitzekleinen Gedanken und ich war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Teil davon zu ignorieren. Es hatte mich fast Wahnsinnig gemacht und ich versteckte mich Monatelang, suchte nur Plätze auf, die für Menschen kaum zugänglich waren. Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es Jasper gerade ging.

Ich blickte mich um, durchforstete die Gedanken der anderen Schüler und prompt wusste ich was los war. „In ein paar Tagen haben sie sich wieder eingekriegt Jasper, sie sind nur neugierig auf die neue Schülerin."

„Oh. Die neue Schülerin ist heute angekommen?" Alice klatschte freudig in die Hände und blickte sich suchend um, während Rose die Augen überdrehte.

„Du willst dich wirklich mit einem Menschen anfreunden? Ernsthaft?" fragte Rose herablassend. Doch Alice's Strahlen verblasste nicht.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich gesehen habe, dass wir gute Freundinnen werden. Es kann nicht schaden, sie anzusprechen."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alice hatte irgendwie eine Vorliebe für zerbrechliche Menschen. Sie hatte schon des Öfteren versucht, Freundschaften mit ihnen aufzubauen. Aber obwohl die Meisten Schüler Alice mochten, blieb sie erfolglos…der Instinkt der Menschen eben. Haltet euch fern von uns.

Als es klingelte, trennten wir uns voneinander und eilten in unsere Kurse. Wir würden uns zum Mittagessen wieder sehen. Jeden Tag saßen wir in der Cafeteria zusammen, mit Essen und Getränken vor uns, die wir nicht anrührten…es war wichtig, den Schein zu wahren. Als ich mich auf meinen Platz setzte, durchforstete ich weiter die Gedanken der Schüler in meiner Nähe. Kaum einer dachte nicht an die Neue hier und viele waren gespannt darauf, sie kennen zu lernen. Ich schmunzelte und schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf, als ich ein paar Gedanken der männlichen Schüler hier aufschnappte. Pubertierende siebzehnjährige hatten wirklich verwirrende und abstruse Gedanken, ich versuchte mich wieder auszuklinken. Manchmal kam es mir doch so vor, als würde ich in deren Privatsphäre eingreifen.

Der Vormittag verging quälend langsam, ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich zum letzten Mal so sehr darauf wartete, das erlösende Klingeln zu hören. Manchmal war es schon sehr mühsam, im Unterricht zu sitzen und immer wieder den gleichen Stoff durchnehmen zu müssen, nichts Neues zu lernen. Ich hatte schon einen Hochschulabschluss in Medizin, Philosophie und Literatur und nun saß ich wieder hier, als siebzehn Jähriger, in einer Schulklasse und musste so tun, als würde ich das alles zum ersten Mal hören. Es frustrierte mich…viel mehr als es meine Geschwister frustrierte aber ich wusste, dass es einfach notwendig war. Je jünger wir uns ausgaben, desto länger konnten wir an einem Ort bleiben und dafür war es nun einmal von Nöten, Jahr für Jahr, Jahrzehnt um Jahrzehnt, die High School zu besuchen.

Ich traf mich mit meinen Geschwistern und gemeinsam betraten wir die überfüllte Cafeteria. Ich konnte die Blicke spüren, die wir jedes Mal auf uns zogen, das Getuschel ich konnte genau hören, was gesagt wurde, die Schwärmereien und alles andere. Doch etwas war anders. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und damit meinte ich nicht, dass Jessica der neuen Schülerin gerade ausführlich erklärte, was sie über uns dachte, nein…irgendetwas war anders…ich fühlte mich plötzlich anders…

Ich kam als letzter an unserem Tisch an. Ich hasste es, in normaler Geschwindigkeit gehen zu müssen, mich langsam bewegen zu müssen, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Als ich mich setzte, blickte Alice mich erschrocken an.

„Alice, was…" fragte ich verwirrt. Sie schaffte es von allen am besten, ihre Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen.

„Edward, deine Augen!" flüsterte sie. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal auf der Jagd?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Vor drei Tagen, das weißt du doch!" Ich blickte in die Runde und bemerkte, dass auch Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper mich schockiert ansahen.

„Aber deine Augen sind viel zu dunkel." Bemerkte Emmett. „Vielleicht…solltest du nach Hause gehen…?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe keinen Durst. Und außerdem habe ich nur noch eine Stunde vor mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

_Du solltest mal in den Spiegel sehen_ hörte ich Rosalies Gedanken, ignorierte sie aber. „Hast du etwas gesehen Alice? Sag es mir!" forderte ich meine Schwester auf. Ich musste es wissen, unbedingt.

„Nein…ich habe nichts gesehen. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Du weißt, dass ich es dir erzählen würde. Aber…Vielleicht solltest du wirklich nach Hause gehen…"

Ich musterte sie eingehend. Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, ich schaffe das schon, es sei denn, du lieferst mir einen Grund zu gehen." Doch Alice schwieg. Das Gespräch war somit beendet und ich blickte mich ein wenig um, beobachtete die anderen Schüler, wie sie aßen und sich unterhielten. Immer noch konnte ich Jessicas Stimme vernehmen, doch sie hatte längst ein anderes Thema als mich und meine Familie gefunden. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Tisch und zwei dunkelbraune Augen starrten mich an. Zwei wunderschöne schokoladebraune Augen, die jedoch sofort ihren Blick abwandten, als sie meinen Blick trafen. Ich fragte mich, woran das neue Mädchen dachte, über mich, über das, was Jessica gesagt hatte. Ich war neugierig…zu neugierig und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Ich redete mir ein, dass ich das nur als Schutz für meine Familie tat, dass wir uns vorbereiten mussten, aber ich wusste dass ich mich damit selbst belog. Ich strengte mich an, und…nichts…gar nichts…eine absolute Stille umgab dieses Mädchen. Vielleicht dachte sie im Moment einfach an gar nichts…auch wenn das kaum möglich war. Jeder Mensch dachte eigentlich ununterbrochen an etwas…egal was…aber es schien so, als wäre dieses Mädchen von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben, die ich einfach nicht durchbrechen konnte…aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, vielleicht würde es ein paar Tage dauern, bis ich ihre Gedanken würde lesen können…das versuchte ich mir zumindest einzureden, denn eigentlich konnte ich mir diese sonderbare Situation nicht erklären.

„Wir sehen uns zu Hause." Sagte ich als ich aufstand und mein Tablett in die Hand nahm. Sie sahen mich an, besorgt wie mir schien, aber ich wusste, dass kein Grund für ihre Besorgnis bestand. Ich verspürte keinen Durst. Kein Brennen, kein Stechen, nicht das leiseste Kratzen. Also verließ ich die Cafeteria und begab mich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer, wissend, dass ich der Erste sein würde und wissend, dass ich mich schrecklich langweilen würde. Ich holte meine Unterlagen hervor und begann in meinem Biologiebuch zu blättern. Das alles hatte ich schon an die tausend Mal gelesen und ich kannte den Inhalt dieses Buches in und auswendig. Die Lehrer mochten uns Cullens. Wir waren anständig, machten keine Probleme und waren Einserschüler. Sie lobten unsere Eltern Carlisle und Esms in den Himmel, denn sie alle waren der Meinung, kaum ein Elternteil würde seine Kinder so anspornen, wie sie es taten.

Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer und auch Mister Molina war bereits da und begann seine Stunde vorzubereiten. Meine Klassenkameraden lachten und schwatzten. Ich versuchte sie auszublenden und wartete auf den Beginn der Stunde. Ich konnte hören, wie Angela mit Isabella Swan…oder besser gesagt Bella…den Raum betrat und sofort wurde mir klar, dass die Tage des alleine Sitzens vorbei waren. Neben mir war der letzte freie Platz und diesen würde Bella zugeteilt bekommen. Kein Problem für mich…aber bestimmt ein Problem für sie. Kaum einer mochte unsere Gegenwart und ich konnte es ihnen auch nicht verübeln. Wir wurden gemieden. Oder aber stotternd angesprochen…ich musste an Jessica denken und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Ich hatte es ihr anscheinend richtig angetan, das konnte ich nur allzu oft aus ihren Gedanken hören. Anfangs fand ich es auch recht amüsant, doch mit der Zeit versuchte ich immer öfter wegzuhören, wenn sich ihre Gedanken um mich drehten und sie sich vorstellte, was sie am liebsten mit mir anstellen würde…Drei Mal hatte sie bereits versucht, mich um ein Date zu bitten und ich hatte höflich abgelehnt. Wissend, dass sie nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, auch wenn sie in meiner Gegenwart kaum ein Wort rausbrachte. Ich war mir sicher, dass sich auch Bella in meiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlen würde, so wie all die anderen Schüler.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Bella Swan auf mich zukam und dabei ins straucheln geriet. Sie konnte sich gerade noch an einem der Tische abfangen um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Wie tollpatschig Menschen doch waren. Dafür beneidete ich sie nun wirklich nicht…dafür aber für sehr viele andere Dinge…

Ich zog meine Unterlagen näher an mich heran, um für sie etwas Platz zu schaffen und versuchte mich etwas auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass es leichter war die Stunde hinter sich zu bringen, wenn man dem Unterricht folgte, denn dann verging die Zeit wesentlich schneller, als wenn man seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Ich bemerkte eine kleine Regung neben mir, konnte hören, wie Finger durch seidiges Haar glitten und dann traf es mich mit solch einer Wucht, dass ich beinahe von meinem Stuhl aufgesprungen wäre. Wie eine Abrissbirne traf mich Bellas Duft, besetzte meine Atemwege, meine Lunge und setzte meine Kehle in Brand. Heiße lodernde Flammen, wie ich sie noch nie in meinem bisherigen Vampirleben verspürt hatte, züngelten von meiner Brust ausgehend nach oben, verbrannten mich innerlich. Ich verspürte solch einen Durst, dass ich ihm auf der Stelle nachgegeben hätte, wäre ich nicht von so vielen Menschen umgeben.

Ich spannte jeden einzelnen Muskel in meinem Körper an, klammerte mich mit eiserner Kraft an den Tisch und blickte zu dem Mädchen, welches mir so unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitete, mich fast um den Verstand brachte und meine Selbstbeherrschung gefährlich auf die Probe stellte. Es machte mich wütend, so unglaublich zornig, dass sie dieses brennende Verlangen, diese Gier nach ihrem Blut in mir auslöste. Ich wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihren warmen weichen Körper an meinen zu pressen, ihr meine spitzen Zähne durch ihre seidenweiche Haut zu rammen und ihr so unbeschreiblich duftendes Blut zu trinken, sie auszusaugen, bis auf den letzten Tropfen.

Meine Selbstbeherrschung wurde mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich schwächer und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich noch neben ihr sitzen konnte, ohne sie umzubringen, und damit mein Verlangen zu befriedigen.

Sie hatte Angst…ich konnte ihren schneller werdenden Herzschlag hören, konnte sehen, wie ihre Halsschlagader zu pulsieren begann und erneut traf mich eine Welle dieses berauschenden Duftes, brannte sich durch meine Kehle, nistete sich in meinen Gedanken ein und es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich seit Jahren kein Blut mehr getrunken. Ich musste angestrengt ein Fauchen unterdrücken, als die Schmerzen zunahmen. Mein ganzer Körper schrie danach, lechzte nach ihrem Blut. Mir schien es der einzige Ausweg, die Luft anzuhalten, um nicht noch einmal von dem Geruch ihres Blutes übermannt zu werden. Doch dieser unwiderstehliche Duft hatte sich bereits komplett in meinen Atemwegen ausgebreitet und auch jetzt konnte ich ihn noch riechen, auch ohne zu atmen.

Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich von ihr weg, rutschte an den Rand des Tisches um so viel Abstand wie möglich zu gewinnen…lächerlich wenn man bedenkt, dass der ganze Raum von ihrem Geruch umhüllt ist. Ich redete mir ein, dass sie nicht besser roch als all die anderen Menschen, dass ich nur nicht auf einen neuen Geruch vorbereitet war, mich an sie gewöhnen musste, doch die lodernden Flammen in meiner Kehle überzeugten mich vom Gegenteil. Noch nie in meinem Leben wollte ich Menschenblut mehr denn je, als in diesem Moment.

Fest umklammerte ich meinen Stift, aus dem bereits ein paar Tropfen Tinte quollen. Ich musste hier raus. Auf der Stelle. Aber wie sollte ich es schaffen, an ihr vorbei zu gehen, ohne mich in sie zu verbeißen, ohne sie mit mir zu zerren? Die Augenzeugen wären kein Problem für mich, innerhalb weniger Sekunden könnte ich das ganze Leben in diesem Klassenzimmer auslöschen, ohne dass jemand mich kommen sehen würde. Es wäre ganz einfach…ZU einfach…und dann hätte ich genug Zeit, mir endlich Linderung zu verschaffen, dem Mädchen das Blut auszusaugen und dabei jeden Schluck zu genießen…

Ich war verabscheuungswürdig, ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst…ich war ein Monster…ein Ungeheuer, ich plante in diesem Augenblick, den Mord an dreißig wehrlosen Menschen, nur um mir selbst Linderung zu verschaffen. Und auch nur einen von ihnen umzubringen wäre einer zu viel. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht aufhören mir vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn der erste Tropfen ihres Blutes meine Kehle entlanglaufen würde, das Feuer löschen und meinen Durst stillen würde.

Wieder musste ich ein Grollen und Fauchen unterdrücken. Allein der Gedanke daran ihr Blut zu trinken, versetzte mir so unheimliche Schmerzen, dass ich am liebsten aus dem Fenster gesprungen wäre. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Ticken der Uhr hinter mir, hoffte, endlich durch das Klingeln von meinem Leiden erlöst zu werden, hofft, mich noch ein paar Minuten beherrschen zu können, um ihrer Willen. Ich wollte sie nicht töten, das wollte ich bei Gott nicht. Nicht dieses wunderschöne ängstliche Mädchen. Ich wollte kein Monster sein.

Ich hörte den Sekundenzeiger und sprang mit dem Klingeln auf. Ich war erlöst und eilte etwas zu schnell aus der Klasse, doch ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben, länger dort zu verweilen. Ich hätte etwas Dummes machen können, irgendetwas sagen, dass sie neugierig werden ließ, damit sie mir folgte…oder ich wäre ihr gefolgt…

Ich rannte aus dem Gebäude und die frische Luft begrüßte mich, als ich einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um ihren Geruch fortzuspülen. Ich wartete auf Linderung…vergebens. Das schreckliche Brennen in meiner Kehle nahm nicht ab und auch als ich anfing zu laufen, zu rennen, verspürte ich keine Besserung. Wie konnte das sein? Warum wurde ich so schrecklich gequält?

Ich ließ mein Auto auf dem Parkplatz und raste so schnell ich konnte nach Hause. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben so schnell gerannt war, doch ich musste so viel Abstand zwischen mir und Bella Swan bringen, wie nur irgendwie möglich, denn momentan konnte ich für nichts garantieren. Hätte ich sie irgendwo alleine getroffen, ich hätte mich nicht beherrschen können. Und diese Gewissheit machte mir Angst, schreckliche Angst. Ich stürmte regelrecht durch die Vordertür und blickte mich suchend um.

„CARLISLE?" schrie ich. Ich war verzweifelt, er musste mir helfen. Doch er antwortete nicht und so stürmte ich durch das ganze Haus, nicht darauf achtend, was ich dabei zu Boden warf. „CARLISLE!"

„Edward! Was…ist los?"

Ich drehte mich zu Esme um, keuchend, verkrampft, gequält, mit Augen so schwarz wie die dunkelste Nacht.

„Du…meine Güte. Was ist passiert?" Sie ging auf mich zu, wollte ihre Hände auf meine Arme legen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu, wand mich von ihr fort. Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie mich so sah, so schwach…so wild…blutrünstig….

„Wo…ist …er?" Brachte ich mühsam hervor und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Er müsste jeden Augenblick da s…"

„Edward? Was…" Carlisle war soeben durch die Tür getreten und hatte sofort erkannt, dass mit mir etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Sofort stürmte ich auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an die Wand. Ich wusste nicht, woher dieser Zorn auf einmal kam, ich wusste nur, dass ich dieses brennende Verlangen nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Wenn Carlisle mir nicht sofort helfen würde, würde ich zurück zur Schule rasen, dort ihren Geruch erneut aufnehmen und ihrer Spur bis zu ihrem Haus folgen. Und dann…Ich fauchte.

„Edward…wer bereitet dir so unheimliche Schmerzen?"

„Hilf mir" flehte ich, „bitte!" Ich wollte sie so sehr. Immer noch. So viele Kilometer von der Schule entfernt, wollte dieser unglaublich berauschende und betörende Duft einfach nicht verschwinden. Er ließ mich fast wahnsinnig werden, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Alles war nur noch von ihrem Geruch erfüllt, und ließ mich ihr Blut so sehr begehren.

Carlisle versuchte mich etwas auf Abstand zu halten. „Beruhig dich Sohn. Es ist alles halb so wild. Du wirst das durchstehen und ich werde dir dabei helfen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Ich machte einen Schritt zurück. Ich wollte ihm so sehr glauben, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich wollte, dass er mir half, aber was konnte er schon tun? Ich beobachtete, wie er zu Esme ging, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und mit ihr flüsterte…obwohl klar war, dass ich alles verstehen konnte, was er sagte.

„Bereite alles vor. Wir werden ein paar Tage weg sein, aber…falls es nicht klappt, werden wir von hier fortgehen müssen."

Ich sah Esme nicken und fühlte mich noch schlechter. Ich blickte weg und begegnete meinem eigenen Spiegelbild…ich sah furchtbar aus. Wie ein verhungertes blutrünstiges Tier…ein Monster…ein Ungeheuer…

Ich hörte meine Geschwister ankommen und wollte nur noch weg. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sahen, doch viel zu schnell stürmten sie herein und kamen auf mich zu…der Schmerz wurde stärker. Wie konnte das sei? Was war los? War sie hier? Wieso quälte sie mich so sehr? Ich wich fauchend zurück, fühlte mich in die Ecke gedrängt, wie ein verwundetes Tier.

„Edward! Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" Emmet kam weiter auf mich zu, doch Carlisle hielt ihn auf.

„Nein! Geht raus. Bitte. Ihr tragt den Geruch mit euch."

Ich hatte mich kaum noch im Griff. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich eine von Esmes Porzellanfiguren in den Händen hielt und sie zu Staub zerbröselte. Ich musste auf der Stelle verschwinden. So weit weg wie möglich. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte in Esmes besorgte Augen. Sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Doch ich wusste, dass nichts helfen würde, nichts, außer…ein tiefes Knurren ertönte aus meiner Brust und Esme hielt mich fester. Ich sah, wie Alice und die anderen das Haus verließen.

„Alice!" schrie ich. „Alice, warte! Was hast du gesehen? Ich weiß, dass du etwas gesehen hast. Ich muss es wissen!"

Wie eine kleine Elfe drehte sie sich um und kam auf mich zu.

„Bitte!" flehte ich. „Sag es mir. Was…wird geschehen?" Ich schluckte das angesammelte Gift und versuchte meinen Kiefer zu entspannen, jedoch erfolglos. „Alice!" Ich brüllte regelrecht.

„Du solltest jetzt erst einmal jagen gehen. Auf der Stelle. Wenn du zurück bist, reden wir."

Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Nein…NEIN! Alice! Du musst…"

„Ich kann nicht Edward. Meine Visionen ändern sich von Minute zu Minute. Du musst auf der Stelle weg von hier und deinen Durst stillen."

Ich konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn mit einem Male hatte mich Carlisle gepackt und schon rasten wir durch den dichten Wald Richtung Norden. Als er sich sicher war, dass ich nicht umkehren würde, ließ er mich los, blieb aber weiterhin in meiner Nähe…nur für den Fall, dass ich versuchen würde, doch umzukehren…

Ich versuchte, den Geruch eines Tieres aufzunehmen, was mir plötzlich nicht mehr so leicht fiel, denn alles woran ich denken konnte, war an den unglaublichen Menschenduft, der alles andere in den Schatten stellte, aber ich wusste auch, dass es besser werden würde, sobald ich meine Zähne im Hals eines Tieres vergrub.

Ich wusste, dass wir noch lange nicht in einem unserer üblichen Jagdgebiete waren und dass wir hier, in dieser Gegend nicht jagen sollten, aber als ich den Hirsch sah, wie er da stand, mit klopfendem Herzen und rauschendem Blut, sprang ich los und umklammerte das Tier mit meinen Marmorarmen. Carlisle hielt mich nicht auf. Er wusste, dass ich am Rande des Wahnsinns stand. Er war einige Meter weitergerannt, um mir ein wenig…Privatsphäre zu lassen. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn mir jemand beim Jagen zusah…

Mit einem lauten Brüllen rammte ich meine Zähne direkt in die Halsschlagader des Hirsches. Sofort rann das warme Blut meine Kehle entlang und linderte diesen furchtbaren Schmerz, hielt mich davon ab, wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich stöhnte wohlig und erleichter auf und verbiss mich nur noch mehr in dem Tier, drückte es noch fester an mich. Ich konnte unter meinen Fingern spüren, wie das Herz langsam aufhörte zu schlagen. Es war brutal. Niemals ließ ich ein Tier leiden. Ich brach ihm immer das Genick, bevor ich mich in ihm verbiss. Jedes Mal…immer…heute nicht…

Ich versteckte den Kadaver unter einem Haufen Geäst. Dort würde man ihn nicht so schnell finden. Ich fühlte ich endlich besser, glaubte, endlich wieder klar denken zu können, doch dann ging alles viel zu schnell. Ich raste durch den Walt, mit dieser unerbittlichen Gier nach Bellas Blut. Die Farben des Waldes vermischten sich, als ich an Bäumen, Sträucher und Wissen vorbeiraste…in Richtung Stadt. Und in einem Moment auf den Anderen, wurde ich zu Boden gerissen, verlor den Halt unter meinen Füßen und stürzte mit Carlilse einen Abhang hinunter. Fauchend und brüllend versuchte ich mich von seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, ich kämpfte mit ihm und war froh, dass Emmet nicht hier war. Er hätte mich in Stücke gerissen.

Ich lag am Boden und Carlisle drückte mich mit aller Gewalt nach unten. Er war viel stärker, als er aussah, stärker als ich im Moment, in meinem wahnsinnigen Blutrausch. Doch ich währte mich weiter, kämpfte und stieß dabei Laute aus, die nicht von dieser Welt waren. „Ich will sie…so sehr…" schrie ich, als das Brennen immer stärker wurde, fast so stark, als würde sie neben mir stehen.

„Edward! Edward, beruhig dich und hör mir zu. Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Hör auf!"

Ich nahm all meine letzte Kraft zusammen und ergab mich. Ich hörte auf zu kämpfen, denn ich wusste, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht gewinnen konnte…und auch gar nicht wollte. Ich wollte nicht gegen ihn Kämpfen.

„Ich weiß…" fuhr Carlisle fort, „dass es nicht in meiner Macht steht, dich davon abzuhalten, dass es deine Entscheidung ist, was du tun wirst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du ihr nicht weh tun willst, denn sonst hättest du sie schon längst umgebracht. Und…deshalb…werde ich dich zwingen, dich zu beherrschen und mit mir zu kommen. Weil ich weiß, dass du es dir niemals verzeihen könntest, wenn du deinem Durst nachgeben würdest."

Mein steinerner Körper schmerzte. Er schmerzte so sehr durch diese unheimliche Anstrengung, meinem Durst nicht nachzugeben. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so etwas gefühlt, dass jeder Muskel, jede Sehne, jede Zelle meines Körpers nach ihr schrie, sich nach ihr verzehrte. Der Druck von meinem Körper ließ nach, als Carlisle sich aufrichtete und langsam von mir abließ. Er zog mich mit hoch und umklammerte meinen linken Oberarm schraubstockartig. Ich war ihm so dankbar dafür, denn ich wusste, dass ich jeden Moment wieder den Verstand verlieren konnte und ich konnte nicht sicher sein, dass Carlisle mich wieder würde einfangen können, denn ich war der Schnellste aus der Familie.

Wir rannten los, gemeinsam, ohne dass Carlisle mich losließ. Ich dachte, je mehr Abstand ich zu Forks gewinnen würde, desto besser würde ich mich fühlen. Doch ich hatte mich wieder geirrt. Die frische Luft wollte mir einfach keine Linderung verschaffen. Zu fest hatte sich Bellas Duft in mir festgesetzt und quälte mich, schmerzte mich. Ich fühlte, wie Carlisles Griff noch stärker wurde und ich landete wieder in der Realität. War ich wieder drauf und dran gewesen umzukehren? Ich durfte nicht mehr an sie denken. Ich versuchte meine Instinkte auf das Wild zu lenken, das um uns herum war. Wir waren nun so weit von zu Hause fort, dass ich endlich Berglöwen und Pumas riechen konnte.

Als Carlisle mich losließ, preschte ich davon. Stunden lang war ich auf der Jagd, tötete ein Tier nach dem anderen und stillte langsam aber sicher meinen unbeschreiblichen Durst. Ich trank viel mehr als notwendig. Ich wollte hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass ich wieder OK war. Ich wollte nichts riskieren.

Es war bereits dunkel, als ich mich unter einen Baum setzte, in der Nähe von Carlisle. Meine Augen dürften wieder die Farbe von flüssigem Karamell angenommen haben und das unerbittliche Feuer in meiner Kehle war endlich gelöscht. Eine Zeit lang sprach niemand von uns und ich fühlte mich schäbig…schämte mich für mein Verhalten. Wie hatte ich nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können?

„Müssen wir von hier weg?" fragte ich in die Stille hinein. Ich hatte mich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet, denn eigentlich kannte ich die Antwort, aber ich musste es wissen, musste es aus seinem Mund hören…und seine Antwort überraschte mich.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht."

„…Vielleicht? Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir denn? Oder…ich?"

Carlisle blickte zu mir. Trotz der Dunkelheit sahen wir alles haarscharf. Wir waren das Beste und gefährlichste Raubtier, das es gab.

„Eine Möglichkeit wäre, von hier fortzugehen. Weit weg."

Ich konnte aus seinen Gedanken hören, dass niemand davon begeistert wäre, so schnell wieder umzuziehen. Und ich? Ich wollte auch nicht weg von hier, aber eigentlich hatte ich kaum eine andere Wahl…ich würde eben alleine gehen müssen. Und in ein paar Jahren, wenn meine Familie sowieso gezwungen war zu gehen, würden wir uns wieder sehen. Doch Carlisle schien mein Vorhaben bemerkt zu haben.

„Wir alle oder keiner Edward. Wir stehen hinter dir, das weißt du."

Ich seufzte. Nun gut, ich wusste nun von zwei Möglichkeiten. Fortgehen, oder, die einfachste, dem Durst nachzugeben. Aber welche Möglichkeit hatte ich noch?"

_Eine Desensibilisierung könnte durchaus funktionieren_…

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich.

„Du…musst dich an den Geruch…gewöhnen…sozusagen. Du kannst dich hier nicht von ihr fernhalten. Ihr Duft wird immer und überall präsent sein, vor allem in der Schule…"

„…das heißt, ich…muss mich so oft wie möglich mit ihrem Duft umgeben? Mich sozusagen immun dagegen machen?"

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst leider niemals immun dagegen werden mein Sohn…nur…stärker, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber es könnte funktionieren. Du hast einen äußerst starken Willen. Wenn es einer schafft, dann du."

Ich nickte und dachte über das Gesagte nach. „Dann…werde ich es versuchen. Ich…werde alles versuchen um hier bleiben zu können."

„Wer ist es, der deine Selbstbeherrschung so auf die Probe stellt?"

„Isabella Swan." Sagte ich leise.

„Charlys Tochter?"

Ich nickte. Dann stand ich auf. Wir würden noch ein Stück weiterziehen, damit ich weiter jagen konnte. Es war immer noch zu gefährlich, jetzt zurück zu laufen. Ich hielt es für besser, ein paar Tage weg zu bleiben und weiter zu jagen.

„Carlisle,…danke! Ich…hätte es mir wirklich nie verziehen, wenn ich…und…es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angefallen bin..." ich schaute beschämt weg.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen mein Sohn. Und auch ich werde alles versuchen, damit du hier bleiben kannst."

Gemeinsam rannten wir weiter Richtung Norden und Carlisle blieb immer in meiner Nähe…nur für den Fall, doch ich war fest entschlossen, niemals wieder solch eine Schwäche zu zeigen.


	5. Stimme eines Engels

Stimme eines Engels

Bellas POV

Ich saß in der Küche, tief über meine Bücher gebeugt und versuchte, mich auf meine Hausaufgaben zu fokussieren. Mathe…die Aufgaben, die wir bekommen hatten, sollten mir eigentlich nicht schwer fallen, ich wusste, dass ich es konnte, doch meine Konzentration ließ zu wünschen übrig. Es war Sonntagabend. Das ganze Wochenende war ich hier in meinem neuen zu Hause geblieben, die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer, doch heute war Charlie nach La Push gefahren um zu angeln und ich dachte mir, es könnte nicht schaden, mich einmal in die Küche zu setzen um dort zu lernen. Doch immer wieder wanderte ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders hin…weit weg…und ich fragte mich, ob das jemals wieder besser werden würde. Kein Wunder, dass meine alten Lehrer meine Mum darüber benachrichtigt hatten, dass sie sagten, mit mir würde etwas nicht stimmen, denn oftmals, saß ich einfach nur da, den Blick ins Leere starrend…völlig abweisend, nicht ansprechbar. Mit mir stimmte wirklich etwas nicht. Ich war nur überaus erleichtert darüber, dass mir das hier noch nicht passiert war. Ich wollte meiner Mutter nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass es mir auch hier nicht besser ging. Aber was erwartete sie? Ich war nun kaum zwei Wochen hier und jeden Abend rief sie Charlie an, erhoffte sich gute Nachrichten, wartete auf ein Wunder, das es niemals geben würde. Hier herzuziehen war eigentlich nur ein kleiner Tropfen auf den heißen Stein und trotzdem war ich froh, hier zu sein.

Ich liebte meine Mutter, natürlich tat ich das, sie war immer für mich da …fast immer…sie versuchte es, was ich ihr auch hoch anrechne, doch sie war nicht da, als ich sie am Meisten gebraucht hätte. Natürlich kann sie nichts dafür, aber ich war so traurig, gekränkt, zornig, dass sie mich alleine ließ, als ich sie am aller meisten brauchte, denn sie war unterwegs, mit Phil. Kein Verbrechen, natürlich nicht. Und trotzdem war ich so wütend auf sie.

Viele Male hatte ich in den letzten Wochen versucht, mit ihr zu reden, ihr zu sagen, was mich so schrecklich bedrückte, wieso ich diese endlose Traurigkeit in mir verspürte, aber jedes Mal brachte ich kein Wort hervor. Sie nahm an, dass es mit Phil zusammenhing, aber das tat es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mir helfen konnte. Und als dann auch noch die Schule anrief, beschloss sie, dass ich umziehen sollte. Und ich war einverstanden, fast schon erleichtert. Sie hat versprochen, mich hier oft zu besuchen, aber ich weiß, dass das kaum möglich ist. Der Flug hier her ist lang und teuer und da Phil Profi Baseballer ist, ist er häufig unterwegs. Und sie natürlich mit ihm. Aber ich verstehe das. Meine Mum ist verliebt und führt sich momentan wie ein Teenager auf…naja…eigentlich war sie schon immer ein Teenager. Mehr als ich je einer war. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung.

Ich schrak auf, als Charlie in die Küche kam. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Seinen Wagen nicht und genauso wenig die Haustür.

„Oh…Hi Dad. Du…bist früh zurück." Meinte ich und packte meine Hausaufgaben weg. Ich würde sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr fertigbekommen.

„Die Fische haben freudig angebissen. War ein guter Fang heute." Charlie strahlte. Fast jedes Wochenende ging er seiner Angelleidenschaft nach hatte er mir erzählt. Mit seinem besten Freund Billy. Ich habe ihn mal kennen gelernt, aber das ist schon lange her. „Hast du hunger? Wie wäre es, wenn wir ins Diner gehen? Du warst das ganze Wochenende nicht draußen."

„Ähm…ich könnte uns doch auch hier etwas machen…wie wäre es mit…Spagetti?" Ich hatte keine Lust im Diner zu essen. Ich wollte nicht nach draußen gehen, denn dazu wurde ich ohnehin morgen Früh wieder gezwungen. „Außerdem…fängt doch das Spiel das du schauen wolltest…gleich an."

Charlie studierte mich kurz. Anscheinend hatte ich seit meinem Aufenthalt hier, noch nie so viele Worte in seiner Gegenwart benutzt. Aber es schien zu funktionieren, denn er nickte. „OK. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Bella? Aber ich hoffe, deine Kochkünste sind besser als die deiner Mutter." Er grinste.

„Keine Sorge Dad." Ich konnte um einiges besser als meine Mutter kochen. Es war nicht hervorragend aber es reichte. Das Meiste davon hatte ich mir mit Hilfe von Kochbüchern und dem Internet selbst angeeignet, denn das Essen meiner Mutter war ungenießbar und oftmals hatte ich Sorge, sie würde die Küche in Brand setzen. Und somit hatte ich mit 14 Jahren beschlossen, selbst für Phil, René und mich zu kochen. Und jetzt war ich gar nicht mehr so schlecht darin. Ich kratzte alles zusammen, was der Kühlschrank hergab um eine Sauce zuzubereiten, während die Nudeln kochten und Charlie es sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher bequem gemacht hatte. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie er all die Jahre ohne eine Frau im Haus überleben konnte. Und ich fragte mich auch, woran es wohl lag, dass er immer noch alleine war. Naja…vielleicht wollte er es so und war gern alleine, so…wie ich. Ich war gerne allein und es würde mir auch nichts ausmachen, wenn das noch lange so bleiben würde. Ich machte mir keine Gedanken über Jungs und Beziehungen, die erste große Liebe, das alles interessierte mich nicht besonders…ich war eben ein eigenartiger Mensch…aber so war ich nun mal…

Ich schreckte hoch, als das Wasser der Nudeln überlief und nahm den Topf schnell von der Herdplatte. In meinem jetzigen Zustand sollte man mich vielleicht doch nicht kochen lassen…Aber es war immer noch besser, als das Haus verlassen zu müssen.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem das Spiel angefangen hatte, kam ich mit zwei Tellern ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, Charlie Gesellschaft zu leisten, statt wie üblich in der Küche zu essen, wenn wir nicht im Diner waren. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, etwas Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen, wenigstens für zwanzig Minuten. Danach würde ich wieder in meinem Zimmer verschwinden und versuchen, meine Hausaufgaben zu beenden. Ich konnte es mir doch nicht erlauben, schon in der zweiten Schulwoche negativ aufzufallen…denn das würde bestimmt noch früh genug passieren.

Schweigend saßen wir da und aßen unser Abendessen. Nach einem kurzen Lob für meine Kochkünste, hatte sich Charlie wieder zum Fernseher gedreht, um dem Baseballspiel zu folgen…Ich wusste, dass es ihn immer noch wurmte, dass René jetzt mit einem Baseballprofi liiert war. Aber er tat immer so, als hätte er sich längst damit abgefunden… ich wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

Ich war überrascht, als Charlie in der Halbzeit den Ton leiser stellte und sich zu mir drehte. Normalerweise sah er sich immer die Analyse der ersten Halbzeit an…heute nicht. Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Sag mal Bella…wie…ist denn deine erste Schulwoche hier verlaufen? Hast du dich schon eingewöhnt?"

Ach darum ging es. Bestimmt hatte meine Mutter ihn darauf angesetzt…naja…ich konnte es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln. „Es…war schon in…Ordnung…" murmelte ich und stellte meinen leeren Teller beiseite.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Sind denn alle freundlich zu dir? Ich meine wenn nicht, dann…"

„Nein…alles gut Dad. Sie…sind alle nett…zu mir…" nett…ja, das traf es eigentlich ganz gut. Nett, höflich… bis auf Angela hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass man mich zur Freundin haben wollte, aber das war mir egal. Ich brauchte keine Freunde, ich kam auch alleine ganz gut klar…Angela alleine reichte mir…ich mochte sie eigentlich ganz gerne.

„Nett? Bella, das klingt ja grauenvoll. Ehrlich! Hast du denn wenigstens schon ein paar Freunde gefunden?"

„Es…ist alles halb so wild. Angela…sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und…wir sind bereits Freunde." Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Körper und umschlang sie mit meinen Armen. „René fragt dich aus…hab…ich Recht?"

Charlie seufzte. „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. In Ordnung?"

Ich nickte, wusste aber, dass das nichts bringen würde. Sie würde trotzdem weiter hier anrufen, aber sie war schließlich meine Mutter und machte sich Sorgen. Ich wartete nur darauf, wann sie mich anrufen würde, um zu hören, dass es mir gut ging und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Ähm…Dad?"

„Ja Liebes?"

„Du…" ich biss nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum, aber diese Frage lag mir schon seit einer Woche auf der Zunge. „…du kennst doch die Cullens…oder?"

Charlie blickte mich an und etwas Eigenartiges lag in seinem Ausdruck. „Ja, wieso?"

„Naja…ich…" was genau wollte ich ihn eigentlich fragen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich wollte einfach mehr über die Cullens wissen, doch Charlie fuhr fort.

„Reden die Leute schon wieder über sie?" Seine Stimme klang auf einmal genervt.

„Ähm…ja. Ein wenig…" ich hatte schon so viele abstruse Geschichten über die Cullens gehört und wollte einfach Charlies Meinung darüber hören. Er hatte eigentlich eine ganz gute Menschenkenntnis und als Polizeichef kannte er viel mehr Leute als andere.

„Hör mir zu Bella. Die Cullens sind eine wirklich sehr nette Familie. Carlilse ist einer der besten Ärzte hier und immer zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit. Ich verstehe mich mit ihm und seiner Frau sehr gut. Und ihre Kinder, die sie adoptiert haben, sie sind alle samt gut erzogen und immer freundlich. Also hör nicht auf das, was hinter ihren Rücken getuschelt wird. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Jugendlichen hier, haben mir die Cullens noch nie Probleme gemacht. Keine Drogen, kein Alkohol, noch nicht einmal Zigaretten, es sind wirklich gute Kinder."

Ich nickte. „Aber…sie bleiben immer unter sich…"

Charlie seufzte. „Ja, das tun sie…aber vor allem werden sie auch gemieden…sie sind schon etwas sonderbar, aber es wird ihnen wirklich Unrecht getan. Du solltest mal hören, was für gespenstische Geschichten in La Push über sie kursieren. Da kann ich nur noch den Kopf schütteln."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Gespenstische Geschichten? Welche?" doch Charlie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts von Bedeutung Bella."

Ich räusperte mich. „Und…Edward Cullen…kennst du ihn auch etwas näher?" Endlich hatte ich die dringendste Frage ausgesprochen. Seit meinem ersten Schultag hier in Forks, hatte ich Edward nicht mehr gesehen und mir schien, als würde er meinetwegen der Schule fernbleiben, als hätte er ein Problem mit mir. Immer wieder musste ich an diesen irren Blick von ihm denken, an seine nahezu schwarzen Augen und an seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung und immer noch nicht konnte ich mir erklären, was los war. Es hatten wohl doch mehr Leute als zuerst gedacht das Spektakel mitbekommen und Mike meinte, Edward hätte mich angesehen, als würde er jeden Moment auf mich springen, um mich zu fressen…Ich schüttelte meine wirren Gedanken ab.

„Das ist der Jüngste oder? ...Naja…ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich, aber…er ist ausgesprochen höflich, wohl erzogen…ich glaube er ist ein anständiger junger Mann. Hat mehr Manieren, als ich in seinem Alter hatte…wieso fragst du? Gefällt er dir?" Charlie hob interessiert eine Augenbraue.

„W…Was? Oh nein…Dad. Er…ist nur in meinem Biologiekurs und…ich weiß nicht…ich finde ihn…sonderbar...eigenartig…ich glaube er hasst mich…"

„Was? Oh Bella, ich bin mir sicher, das bildest du dir nur ein. Die Cullens sind wirklich eine nette Familie."

Ich nickte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir seine finsteren Augen nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „OK…ich…hab noch Hausaufgaben…und danach werde ich schlafen gehen."

„Dann gute Nacht Bella. Schlaf schön."

„Du auch Dad." Ich holte meine Schulsachen aus der Küche und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich würde heute keine Hausaufgaben mehr machen, zu aufgewühlt war ich mit meinen Gedanken, aber ich brauchte eine Ausrede um so früh in meinem Zimmer verschwinden zu können. Ich ließ meine Sachen fallen und legte mich aufs Bett. Ich hatte Angst vor dem morgigen Tag, denn irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er morgen wieder da sein würde. Wie lange würde er noch die Schule schwänzen können? Es wäre zu auffällig. Bestimmt würde ich ihm morgen wieder begegnen. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es mir egal war, scheiterte aber kläglich. Es war mir nicht egal, denn ich fürchtete mich vor dem Moment, in dem ich diese schwarzen Augen wieder erblicken würde.

Ich seufzte leise auf und zog einen der übrigen Umzugskartons an mein Bett und öffnete ihn. Bis jetzt hatte ich nur die wichtigsten Dinge ausgepackt, doch Andenken wie Fotos oder Abschiedsgeschenke wollte ich noch nicht hervorholen, denn ich wollte kein Heimweh bekommen. Doch nun war es so weit, dass ich auch ohne all die Andenken Heimweh hatte. Jetzt schon, nach nicht einmal zwei Wochen hier in Forks. Ich wusste, dass ich ohne weiteres zurück nach Phönix ziehen konnte. Ein Anruf bei meiner Mum und sie würde mir ein Flugticket besorgen, aber…ich konnte nicht…konnte und wollte nicht zurück, auch wenn ich Heimweh hatte.

Ich öffnete den Karton und holte ein paar Sachen hervor. Einen großen Bilderrahmen in dem ein Foto von meinen drei besten Freundinnen und mir steckte. Obwohl wir in den letzten Wochen kaum miteinander geredet hatten, hatten sie mir dieses Bild zum Abschied geschenkt, zusammen mit einem Fotoapparat. Ich sollte hier viele Fotos machen und sie ihnen schicken…ich hatte keine Lust dazu... Das Foto zeigte uns auf einer Schulfeier, als…noch alles in Ordnung war, als es mir noch gut ging. Wieder seufzte ich und stellte es auf meine Kommode neben dem Bett. Egal ob mit Erinnerungsstücken oder nicht, ich würde immer wieder meinem alten Leben hinterher trauern. Meinem Leben, das ich nicht mehr zurückbekommen würde.

Ich durchforstete die Kiste und fand ein paar Fotoalben aus meiner Kindheit. Auf manchen Bildern war auch Charlie zu sehen, als er noch mit René verheiratet war. Wir wirkten eigentlich wie eine glückliche Familie aber ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich nicht wirklich traurig war, dass sich meine Eltern getrennt hatten. Mir fehlte trotz der Scheidung an nichts und zu meinem Glück schaffen es Charlie und René es, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen. Ich blätterte weiter und meine Schulkameraden lachten mir entgegen. Ich wusste, dass sie mich vermissten, aber in ein paar Wochen war ich bestimmt vergessen…wenn erst wieder die Routine in den Schulalltag ohne mich eingekehrt war. Traurigkeit und Wut überfiel mich mit einem Male, als ich daran dachte, dass nichts mehr so war, wie noch vor ein paar Monaten. Alles hatte sich verändert, ich hatte mich verändert. Wütend knallte ich das Fotoalbum zu und schupste es von mir. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, es anzusehen. Ich packte es zurück in die Kiste und erstarrte plötzlich…Ich hatte es völlig vergessen…hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich sie eingepackt hatte…

Zittrig griff ich in den Karton und brachte eine zierliche silberne Kette mit rotem Anhänger ans Tageslicht. Sie war kaputt…abgerissen. Mein Herz klopfte mit einem Male schneller, ganz so als wäre ich eben noch gerannt und ich musste tief Luft holen, als plötzlich heiße Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Ich hatte genug geweint…viel zu oft. Zornig warf ich die Kette, die mich an all den Schmerz wieder erinnerte in die Ecke meines Zimmers und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen um die Schluchzer zu dämpfen. Charlie sollte das auf keinen Fall mitbekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er nach oben kam.

Tränen reinigen die Seele heißt es. Es ist gut zu weinen, weil man sich danach besser fühlt heißt es…ich fühlte mich danach schrecklich…ausgelaugt…elend. Meine Seele wurde davon nicht gereinigt, sie zerbrach dabei in Stücke.

Ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. _Reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen_. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend beorderte ich mich zur Ruhe und griff nach meinem Schlafanzug, einer Jogginghose und einem viel zu großem ausgeblichenem T-Shirt. Eine Dusche würde mir jetzt bestimmt gut tun und würde Charlie davon abhalten, nach oben zu kommen, sollte er doch noch nach mir sehen wollen. Bestimmt würden meine Gedanken etwas geordnet werden und ich könnte besser schlafen.

Als das dampfend heiße Wasser auf meine Haut tröpfelte stöhnte ich auf. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr meine Muskeln eigentlich schmerzten, seit ich mit einer gewissen Anspannung durchs Leben ging. Es war schon schwer genug durchs Leben zu schreiten, ohne dabei zu stolpern, irgendwo dagegen zu laufen oder sich anderweitig zu verletzen. Aber jetzt, da ich immer diese Anspannung verspürte, war alles noch schwerer geworden. Damit würde ich wohl leben müssen.

Ich zog mir schnell meinen Pyjama über, um meinen Körper nicht im Spiegel sehen zu müssen und vermied es auch mein Gesicht während des Zähneputzens zu betrachten. Ich wusste doch wie ich aussah. Warum war es vielen Menschen so wichtig, in den Spiegel zu sehen? Warum war es den Menschen so wichtig, wie sie aussahen? Ich wusste wie ich aussah und mochte es nicht. Ich war zu klein, zu dürr, zu blass…aber es machte mir nichts mehr aus. Ich musste mich ja nicht im Spiegel ansehen…

Am nächsten Tag kam ich genau rechtzeitig in die Schule. Als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, waren kaum noch Schüler vor dem Gebäude. Ich hatte mir gleich am zweiten Tag hier angewöhnt, nicht mehr so früh hier aufzutauchen, so blieben weniger Gelegenheiten, mich mit jemandem Unterhalten zu müssen. Ich betrat jedes Mal genau mit dem Klingeln die Klasse, um jeglicher Konversation vor Unterrichtsbeginn entgehen zu können. Wie ich das so genau hinbekam, wusste ich selbst nicht.

Als ich den Parkplatz umrundete, fiel er mir sofort auf und ließ mich frösteln. Der silberne Volvo. Ich wusste gleich, dass es Edwards Auto war. Ich hatte ihn erst einmal hier gesehen…an meinem ersten Schultag. Ich schluckte, als ich an letzte Nacht dachte. Ich hatte kaum ruhig geschlafen. Alpträume hatten mich geplagt und immer wieder verfolgten mich darin diese angsteinflößenden Augen, verfolgten mich und mischten sich unter meine anderen Träume. Er war also wieder da…offenbar war ihm das Schwänzen zu langweilig geworden…Das würde ein toller Tag werden.

„Biologie am Morgen vertreibt bekanntlich Kummer und Sorgen." Murmelte ich sarkastisch und eilte in die Klasse. Und natürlich hatte ich recht. Er war da und saß auf seinem Platz. Ganz so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Meine Beine wurden immer schwerer und mein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Ich war unglaublich nervös, als ich auf den Tisch zuging. Ich versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen, aus Angst, diese Augen könnten mich wieder durchbohren, also setzte ich mich schleunigst und blickte stur zur Tafel, meine Hände in den Ärmeln meines Longshirts versteckt. Und dann erschrak ich beinahe. Es hatte bereits geklingelt und Mister Molina war noch nicht da. Wo zum Teufel war er?

Ich spürte eine leichte Regung neben mir und versteifte mich kurzerhand. Und dann hört ich das Wunderschönste, das ich in meinem Leben je gehört hatte, die wunderschönste Stimme, die niemals zu einem menschlichen Wesen passen konnte, die Stimme eines…Engels…

„Hallo. Ich kam letzte Woche nicht dazu, mich vorzustellen…ich…bin Edward Cullen. Du…bist Bella. Richtig?"

Schüchtern drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, dachte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und war es doch nicht, als seine unglaubliche Schönheit mich traf, wie ein Blitz. Ich hatte mich getäuscht, denn diese unglaublich sanfte Stimme passte sehr wohl zu dem Menschlichen Wesen, welches neben mir saß und mich aus diesen unglaublich sanften gold-braunen Augen ansah. Aus diesen unglaublichen Augen, in denen ich mich beinahe verlor.

**Hallo an all meine Leser und Leserinnen, ich finde es wirklich schade, dass sich niemand die Mühe macht, mir ein kurzes Review dazulassen (ich kann ja sehen, dass meine ff gelesen wird) denn ich würde wirklich gerne eure Meinung und eventuell Verbesserungsvorschläge von euch lesen...auch wenn es nur ein Wort ist...naja...in dem Sinne, bis bald dann!**


	6. Stimme eines Engels Teil2

**Hallo meine Lieben, heute geht es weiter, mit einem neuen Kapitel. ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!**

** Kiana Liv: Vielen vielen Dank, für dein Review! ich hab mich sooo gefreut. Es ist nämlich sehr frustrierend, kein einziges fb zu bekommen...danke vielmals! Ich hoffe, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und spannend bleibt und du sie natürlich weiter verfolgst :) Ich bin gespannt, ob du vielleicht draufkommst, was mit Bella passiert ist, freue mich sehr über Spekulationen :) lg bellaisa91**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß!**

EPOV

Es war bereits Sonntagabend, als ich mit Carlilse von unserem Trip zurückkam. Es hatte mir widerstrebt, jetzt schon den Heimweg anzutreten, doch wie lange konnte ich mich noch verstecken? Ich schob damit das unvermeidliche nur heraus und das wusste ich natürlich. Und außerdem hatte ich das unheimliche Bedürfnis, endlich mit Alice zu reden. Ich hoffte, dass ihre Visionen endlich eindeutig waren und sie mich so vorbereiten konnte…ich mich wenn nötig noch um entscheiden konnte…Doch je näher wir Forks kamen, desto langsamer wurde ich und ließ Carlilse einen großen Vorsprung. Ich war noch nicht bereit meiner Familie gegenüber zu treten, zu groß war immer noch das Schamgefühl in mir, ausgelöst durch den Verlust meiner Kontrolle…meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Als ich unser Haus durch die dichten Bäume erblicken konnte, blieb ich stehen, unentschlossen was ich nun tun sollte. Carlilse war bereits angekommen und sprach mit meiner Familie...ich versuchte nicht hinzuhören, wollte nicht wissen, was sie alle nun von mir dachten. Ich konnte mir auch so vorstellen, dass Esme unheimlich besorgt und enttäuscht von mir war, dass Rose wütend auf mich war und dass Alice weiter versuchen würde ihre Visionen vor mir zu verstecken…Sie alle waren bestimmte verärgert darüber, dass ich sie einer solchen Gefahr aussetzte, dass ich so schwach war.

Ich blieb eine Weile in der Nähe des Hauses und starrte einfach in den Wald. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und es roch nach Regen. Ich hatte nicht mehr lange Zeit, mich auf morgen Früh vorzubereiten, wenn ich nach fast einer Woche wieder die Schule betreten würde, die Luft anhaltend und so konzentriert wie noch nie zuvor. Mir durfte kein Fehler passieren, zu groß war die Gefahr, unsere hart erarbeitete Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Niemals würde ich es mir verzeihen, IHR weh zu tun…einem unschuldigen Menschen. Das durfte nicht passieren.

„Schön, dass du zurück bist Edward."

Alice stand plötzlich vor mir und ich versuchte zu lächeln, was mir kaum gelingen wollte. Zu angespannt war ich, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr länger vor der Wahrheit verstecken.

„Sagst…du mir jetzt, was du gesehen hast?" fragte ich und Angst beschwerte meinen Körper. Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum man auch als das gefährlichste Raubtier der Welt immer noch Angst empfinden konnte. Kaum etwas konnte uns etwas anhaben und trotzdem verspüren wir immer noch eine Gewisse Art von Angst. Vielleicht aber gehörte das einfach zum Lebenserhaltungstrieb dazu.

„Noch nicht Edward…Du solltest erst mal mit reinkommen. Wie lange willst du noch hier draußen herumstehen?"

So lange, bis ich bereit war. Aber ich wusste, dass ich niemals würde bereit sein und so zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. Ich spürte eine Berührung an der Hand und bemerkte, wie Alice mich ins Haus zog, wo meine Familie auf mich wartete. Sie alle waren in dem großen Wohnzimmer versammelt und blickten mich an, als ich das Haus betrat. Ich konnte die verschiedensten Gedanken hören und versuchte sie auszublenden. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, umfüllte mich plötzlich eine angenehme Art der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit…eine Art von Wärme…Jasper…er war dafür verantwortlich. Ohne Zweifel.

„Jasper!..Mit geht es gut. Wirklich." Ich merkte, wie das Gefühl langsam wieder nachließ und sah Jaspers besorgten Blick. Aber ich wollte nicht manipuliert werden. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt, wo es keinen Grund dafür gab.

„Edward! Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist!" Wie ein Pfeil schoss Esme auf mich zu und umarmte mich fest. So, wie es eine besorgte Mutter tun würde. „Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest nicht mehr zurückkommen…oder nicht so bald."

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe, dass ich meine Kontrolle verloren habe…" Hätte ich noch Blut in den Adern, ich bin mir sicher, jeder einzelne Tropfen Blut wäre augenblicklich in meinen Wangen gelandet…aus Scham. „Aber…mir geht es gut und…ich werde hier bleiben…"

Ich konnte erneut einen Schwall an Gedanken vernehmen…erfreute Gedanken, erfreut darüber dass wir nicht umziehen mussten, dass auch ich hier bleiben würde, Erleichterung und…Wut…Ärger. Ich blickte zu Rose, die mich böse anfunkelte. Sie war wütend darüber, dass ich wieder hier war, sie alle in Gefahr brachte und mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich verstand sie…sehr gut sogar, und trotzdem…es ärgerte mich, dass sie an mir zweifelte und mich am liebsten weit weg wünschte. Esme hatte mich bereits los gelassen und legte nun ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, aus Angst, ich könnte wieder abhauen. Sie wollte ihre Familie beisammen halten, koste es, was es wolle.

„Sprich aus was du zu sagen hast Rose. Damit es hier alle hören können." Ich war plötzlich furchtbar wütend auf sie, ohne richtig genau zu wissen weshalb…konnte ich sie doch so gut verstehen…

„Also schön!" Rose machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gezogen und wütend funkelnd. Und trotzdem war sie immer noch die Schönste in diesem Raum…Und doch nicht schön für meinen Geschmack…zu arrogant, zu hochnäsig stolzierte sie in die Mitte des Raumes. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen." Fauchte sie. „Du hättest von hier wegbleiben müssen. Weißt du eigentlich, dass die gesamte Schule über dich spricht? Und nun auch über uns?"

„Das ist doch nichts Neues Rose und das weißt du." Ich verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Schon seit unserem ersten Tag hier, hatten die Leute geredet und es war uns egal gewesen. Wir wussten doch, dass wir auf Menschen einschüchternd wirkten.

„Und ob es das ist! Sie haben deine Reaktion mitbekommen und glauben, du hast den Verstand verloren. Tolle Leistung Edward. Und jetzt tanzt du hier an und tust so als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber das ist es nicht. Was willst du morgen machen? Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst morgen einfach so in die Schule spazieren und so tun als ob nichts gewesen wäre?"

„Was interessiert dich das, Rose? Es ist meine Entscheidung und nicht deine. Ich alleine…" doch ich wurde von Rose unterbrochen, die richtig zu brodeln schien.

„Nicht meine Entscheidung? Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn du sie versehentlich abschlachtest?"

Ich zuckte bei Rose' Wortwahl zusammen.

„Das alles läuft auf uns zurück. Wir hängen hier alle mit drin' Edward. Wenn du sie abschla…"

„ROSE! Es reicht!" Carlilse versuchte uns zu beruhigen, doch es war zu spät. Wir beide waren zu sehr geladen, als dass wir uns hätten beruhigen können. Zu wütend war ich, weil ich wusste, dass Rosalie recht hatte, aber ich war auch wütend, weil sie nicht hinter mir stand…so wie wir alle immer hinter ihr standen.

„Ich werde ihr nichts tun" zischte ich. „Aber bitte…wenn du mich unbedingt loswerden willst, dann…NEIN JASPER! Wag es ja nicht!" Ich spürte, wie mein Bruder uns beruhigen wollte, uns zur Ruhe zwingen wollte und es machte mich auf unerklärliche weiße noch wütender.

„Nein Edward." Hörte ich Carlilse Stimme. „Niemand wird Forks verlassen, solange es nicht nötig ist. Wir gehen vor, wie wir es besprochen haben. Und jetzt raus mit euch! Rose!" Carlilse bugsierte meine Familie aus dem Wohnzimmer, bis ich mit Alice alleine war. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und setzte mich neben sie auf die Couch. Ich musste es endlich wissen. Ich musste endlich wissen, was passieren würde.

„Was hast du gesehen Alice? Erzähl mir alles…bitte! Von Anfang an. Ich muss es wissen."

„Es waren sehr verwirrende Bilder Edward und…ich weiß nicht ob ich das alles richtig interpretiert habe…es war zu viel auf einmal und ständig dieser Wechsel."

„Es ist ganz egal ob es verwirrend ist oder nicht, ich muss einfach…"

„Ich weiß! Also… Es hat angefangen, als sie deine Klasse betreten hat. Oh Gott, ich war drauf und dran, dich da raus zu holen, wusste aber nicht wie…oh Gott, ich ahb so viel Blut gesehen..."

Ich riss die Augen auf. Also war ich näher dran als ich gedacht hatte, Isabella Swan zu töten…und all meine anderen Mitschüler…

„Aber keine Panik! Wie gesagt…die Bilder sprangen sekündlich hin und her. Ich sah dich davonlaufen, dann sah ich, wie du sie mit dir zerrtest, deswegen habe ich die Schule verlassen und am Parkplatz auf dich gewartet…nur für den Fall…Aber als du dich entschieden hattest, Carlilse aufzusuchen, sah ich dass sie überleben würde und war etwas beruhigt…Tja…natürlich fing alles wieder von vorne an, als du mit Carlilse unterwegs warst. Ein paar Stunden lang wechselten meine Visionen so schnell, dass mir fast schwindlig wurde…wie gut, das uns nicht schwindlig werden kann." Alice versuchte die Situation aufzulockern, doch ich schaffte es nicht, mich zu einem Lächeln durchzuringen. Zu groß war meine Anspannung darauf, was noch kommen würde.

„Und…was siehst du jetzt? Werde ich ihr weh tun?" meine Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern.

„Ich…habe ein paar Sachen gesehen, die sich immer mehr verfestigen. Wenn alles so bleibt, wird morgen…alles gut gehen. Du wirst ihr nicht weh tun."

Ich nickte erleichtert und wusste trotzdem, dass da noch mehr war. „Was noch?2 fragte ich deshalb.

„Ich…weiß nicht ob das so eine…gute Idee ist…"

„Alice!"

„Also gut…Ich…hab gesehen, dass wir gute Freunde werden und…ich glaube auch, dass du ihr näher komme wirst…"

„WAS? Ich? Aber…wie…" die Desensibilisierung…das musste es sein. Natürlich musste ich in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn ich lernen wollte, meine Selbstbeherrschung besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber…ich sehe auch viel…Schmerz und Leid…und du bist bei ihr…"

Was? Würde ich ihr etwa doch weh tun? Mit einem Ruck drehte ich meinen Kopf in Alice' Richtung und mein Körper verkrampfte sich, doch Alice beruhigte mich augenblicklich.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat. Du wirst ihr nicht weh tun Edward. Und du kannst mir glauben, sobald ich etwas anderes sehe, werde ich dich davon abhalten…"

„Und…schaffst du es auch mich morgen…gedanklich zu warnen, sollte ich mich plötzlich anders entscheiden?"

„Natürlich. Und…Jasper wird versuchen, dich ruhig zu halten…sofern es die Distanz erlaubt."

Ich nickte. „Danke." Ich sah Alice weiter an und wusste, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichte. Ihre Gedanken sprangen wild in der Gegend umher und ich bekam kaum etwas zu fassen."Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn du noch etwas Wichtiges gesehen hättest?"

„Natürlich Edward. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles gut gehen."

Ich machte mir immer noch Sorgen. Noch war ich entschlossen genug, Bella nicht zu verletzen, aber wie würde mein Entschluss morgen aussehen? Wenn ich in der Schule war, neben ihr saß? Es würde mir bestimmt nicht möglich sein, den ganzen Schultag keinen Atemzug zu tätigen. Was, wenn ich einem Lehrer antworten musste? Und was, wenn dann Bellas Geruch erneut in mich strömen würde? Würde ich es ertragen können? Diese Feuer? Diesen schrecklichen Durst? Ich musste es ertragen. Ich musste einfach. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich eigenartig unwohl, kaum zu beschreiben. Wäre ich ein Mensch, hätte ich bestimmt einen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag, weiche Knie, schweißnasse Hände…aber ich war kein Mensch, also blieben diese Körperfunktionen auch aus und nur ein eigenartiges Gefühl blieb…es war Angst…natürlich war es Angst, aber nicht die Art Angst, wie sie bei den Menschen vorkam. Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, alleine in die Schule zu fahren. Ich hatte keine Lust, neben meinen Geschwistern zu sitzen und ihre Gedanken hören zu müssen, vor allem nicht Rosalies. Sie war immer noch mehr als sauer auf mich und sie verübelte es mir, dass ich sie einer solchen Gefahr aussetzte…ich hoffte, sie würde sich bald wieder einkriegen. Der einzige Nachteil, alleine in die Schule zu fahren bestand darin, dass ich so Jasper nicht in meiner Nähe hatte. Ihn hätte ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen können, damit er mich beruhigte. Ich hoffte, dass er es wenigstens schaffen würde, mich während dem Biologieunterrichts zu besänftigen, ich hoffte, dass er nicht zu weit weg sein würde.

Als ich mein Auto verließ, hatte ich bereits die Luft angehalten. Es waren noch kaum Autos auf dem Parkplatz und ich konnte Bellas Truck nicht sehen, aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, auch nur den Hauch ihres Geruchs, der vielleicht noch von Freitag hier festhing, wahrzunehmen. Ich steuerte auf meine Geschwister zu um mit ihnen gemeinsam das Schulgebäude zu betreten, so wie wir es immer machten und spürte sofort wieder diese besänftigende Wärme, die Jasper auf mich ausübte und ich war ihm überaus dankbar dafür. Doch ich konnte nichts sagen, denn dafür hätte ich Sauerstoff benötigt.

„Kein Grund zur Panik Edward." Meinte Jasper und schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Ich nickte nur und konzentrierte mich auf die Gedanken der Schüler. Ich musste wissen, was sie mitbekommen hatten und was sie nun über mich dachten. Aber bis jetzt gab es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis.

_Kein Grund zur Panik…zzz…Das werden wir ja sehen…Als ob Alice' Visionen immer haargenau wären…_

Ich versuchte Rosalies Gedanken zu ignorieren, aber…sie hatte Recht. Alice' Visionen waren schlicht und einfach Subjektiv. Sie konnten eintreffen oder auch nicht…Es war eigentlich eine 50:50 Chance…ich versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Mensch Edward. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Du weißt, wenn es sein muss, hole ich dich höchst persönlich da raus. Und…du weißt, ich werde dich in der Luft zerreißen…macht bestimmt Spaß!" Emmett lachte, hob dann die Hand und verschwand mit Rosalie im Klassenzimmer. Es war schon eine lustige Vorstellung. Emmett würde mich mitten auf dem Parkplatz zerfetzen, vor allen anderen…es beruhigte mich ein wenig.

Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem Nicken von Alice und Jasper und betrat dann das Klassenzimmer. Es waren kaum Schüler da, doch die, die bereits hier waren, sahen mich komisch an…ein wenig zu komisch…sie fragten sich, was mit mir los war und ob ich auch heute wieder so unmenschlich und schaurig aussehen würde, trauten sich aber nicht, mit ihren Freunden über mich zu sprechen. Ich seufzte innerlich. Rosalie hatte also recht gehabt…Sie hielten mich nun für noch merkwürdiger als sonst.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und holte meine Unterlagen hervor. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit wir mit dem Stoff waren, geschweige denn, was in der letzten Stunde in der ich noch anwesend war…körperlich anwesend…durchgenommen wurde. Aber eigentlich konnte es mir auch egal sein. Ich öffnete meinen Block und sah die blauen Kleckse, die mein Kugelschreiber vor einer Woche verursacht hatte…heute würde mir das auf keinen Fall passieren. Ich riss die Seite raus, zerknüllte sie und warf sie quer durch das Klassenzimmer, um einen perfekten Treffer im Mülleimer zu landen…manchmal konnte ich es mir dann doch nicht verkneifen, mit meiner Zielgenauigkeit anzugeben.

Als es klingelte, konnte ich plötzlich diesen Herzschlag vernehmen…diesen Herzschlag, den ich unter tausenden anderen sofort wiedererkennen würde. Diesen Herzschlag, der plötzlich, mit einem Male schneller wurde, fast zu schnell…sie war da…hatte gerade die Klasse betreten. Langsam blickte ich auf und konnte Isabella Swan das erste Mal richtig wahrnehmen. Wie sie auf mich zukam…oder eher zu stolperte…wie sie nervös ihre Haare hinter ihre Ohren strich, wie sie ihren Blick gesenkt hielt, ganz so als wollte sie meinem Blick nicht begegnen. Ich versuchte, ihre Mauer zu durchbrechen, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, ich musste wissen, was sie dachte, ob sie Angst vor mir hatte, was sie über mich und meine Familie dachte, aber…nichts…Stille…Stille, die ich mir so oft gewünscht hatte. Doch jetzt frustrierte es mich nur noch mehr. Ich musste einfach wissen, was sie dachte. Doch es gelang mir nicht, ihre Mauer zu durchbrechen. Strauchelnd nahm sie neben mir Platz…am äußersten Rand und blickte sofort stur geradeaus. An die Tafel. Und ihr Herzschlag hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt. Sie musste wirklich schreckliche Angst vor mir haben. Sie erschrak plötzlich…aber wovor? Ich hatte doch nichts getan.

Ich hatte mir geschworen, keinen einzigen Atemzug neben ihr zu tätigen, hatte mir geschworen, kein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Und jetzt, wie sie so neben mir saß, so…schüchtern…ängstlich…zerbrechlich, zerbrechlicher als all die anderen Menschen wie mir schien, da wollte ich mit ihr reden, ihr die Angst vor mir nehmen, sie…kennenlernen…ich wollte das Mädchen, welches mich so sehr quälte, mir solch unfassbare Schmerzen bereitete kennenlernen…ich war…verrückt…ein Masochist…

Ich drehte mich weg von ihr, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zog so schnell wie Möglich Luft in meine Lungen. Ich versuchte, nicht zu verkrampfen, entspannt zu bleiben, als ich den glühenden Schmerz willkommen hieß. Als Die Flamen sich ihren Weg durch meine Atemwege bahnten und meine kehle in Brand setzten. Ich…musste wirklich verrückt geworden sein. Warum tat ich mir das an?

Langsam drehte ich mich Bella zu und versuchte weiter angestrengt, keine Mine, keinen Muskel zu verziehen. Ich wollte ihr keine Angst machen. Ich hatte mich entschieden, mit ihr zu sprechen und jetzt musste ich den Schmerz auch aushalten. Ich bemerkte, wie sie sich neben mir versteifte und dachte, jetzt oder nie. Ich schluckte mein angesammeltes Gift und setzte an, um zu sprechen.

„Hallo. Ich kam letzte Woche nicht dazu, mich vorzustellen…ich…bin Edward Cullen. Du…bist Bella. Richtig?" Ich hatte versucht, meine Stimme so sanft wie nur irgendwie möglich klingen zu lassen und es schien mir, als hatte ich Erfolg, denn Bella drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu mir und blickte mich mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an…starrte mich fast an und es fühlte sich für mich fast wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis sie schließlich nickte.

BPOV

Schüchtern drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung, dachte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein und war es doch nicht, als seine unglaubliche Schönheit mich traf, wie ein Blitz. Ich hatte mich getäuscht, denn diese unglaublich sanfte Stimme passte sehr wohl zu dem Menschlichen Wesen, welches neben mir saß und mich aus diesen unglaublich sanften gold-braunen Augen ansah. Aus diesen unglaublichen Augen, in denen ich mich beinahe verlor.

War es möglich, dass ein Mensch so …unmenschlich und doch so unfassbar gut aussah? Mir fiel ein, dass er mir eine Frage gestellt hatte und zögerlich nickte ich. Zu mehr war ich in diesem Augenblick nicht im Stande. Wie war es möglich, dass er vor einer Woche noch so…furchteinflößend aussah…mir angst machte und heute…das komplette Gegenteil davon war?

Ich knetete meine Finger und blickte wieder nach vorn, in der Hoffnung, Mister Molina würde die Klasse betreten und diese Unterhaltung unterbinden…wobei…konnte man das überhaupt Unterhaltung nennen? Wenn ich eigentlich nicht antwortete? Ich denke nicht…

„Und…bist du gerne hier…in Forks?" fragte mich Edward, erneut mit seiner Engelsstimme und ich blickte wieder zu ihm. Und wieder überraschte es mich, dass er kein bisschen…wütend…oder gefährlich aussah und ich entspannte mich langsam.

„Ähm…naja…eigentlich nicht, ich…" ich zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht wissend, was ich antworten sollte. Eigentlich hasste ich Forks, hasste das Wetter, die Kälte…

„Bestimmt musst du dich hier erst eingewöhnen." Er lächelte…oh und wie er lächelte. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich ein schöneres Lächeln gesehen, als das von Edward Cullen. Es war umwerfend und seine makellos weißen Zähne strahlten.

„Ja…vielleicht. Aber…an das Wetter hier…werde ich mich nie gewöhnen." Antwortete ich leise und war mir sicher, dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte, doch er lächelte wieder und antwortete mir.

„Und…warum bist du dann in die Niederschlagreichste Stadt in ganz Amerika gezogen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, es gibt für dich viel schönere Orte…wenn du den Regen…und die Kälte nicht magst…"

Ich senkte meinen Blick und versteckte erneut meine Finger in den Ärmeln meines Shirts. Warum musste er mir ausgerechnet diese Frage stellen? Und…was konnte ich ihm erzählen? Was wollte ich ihm erzählen? Er schien zu merken, dass mir diese Frage unangenehm war, denn er wartete nicht länger auf eine Antwort sondern redete weiter.

„Seit wann bist du schon hier?"

Ich räusperte mich, da ich die Befürchtung hatte, meine Stimme könnte bald versagen. Seine Schönheit ließ mich tief Luft holen, ich war völlig in seinen Bann gezogen. „Erst seit…seit…knapp…zwei Wochen." Antwortete ich schließlich stotternd. Er musste mich bestimmt für eigenartig…langweilig halten, so wie ich mich verhielt. Warum war es so schwer, normale Sätze zu bilden? Ihm Fragen zu stellen? Ich räusperte mich erneut. „Weißt du…ich…meine Mum…sie dachte ich…bräuchte vielleicht…einen Tapetenwechsel und…so…kann ich etwas Zeit…mit meinem D…Dad verbringen." Ich war…stolz auf mich. Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zu erklären, wieso ich hier war und das ohne größere Schwierigkeiten.

Wieder lächelte Edward mich an. „Ja…dein Vater war sehr…aufgeregt, als er erfuhr, dass du zu ihm ziehen würdest. Er hat sich wirklich gefreut."

Ich zog meinen Mundwinkel etwas nach oben und nahm dann all meinen Mut zusammen, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen…oder so ungefähr… „Du…warst weg…"

„Ähm…ja…ich war für ein paar Tage nicht in der Stadt. Ich war mit meinen Vater unterwegs."

Ich nickte nur und zupfte nervös an meinen Haaren, bis mir die Worte von Jessica und Angela wieder einfielen. Die Cullens blieben unter sich und redeten kaum mit jemandem. Warum also, redete Edward mit mir? Warum stellte er mir fragen? Doch meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Mister Molina das Klassenzimmer betrat und für Ruhe sorgte. Ich drehte mich sofort nach vorn und war etwas erleichtert, nicht mehr reden zu müssen…aber…hatte ich es wirklich für so unangenehm empfunden?

„Guten Morgen ihr Lieben. Tut mir leid für die Verspätung, aber ich hatte das hier, „ Mister Molina hielt einen Stapel Papier hoch, damit wir es alle sehen konnten, „vergessen und was wäre ein Überraschungstest ohne Überraschungstestfragen?"

Die Klasse stöhnte auf. Kein Wunder. Auch ich war nicht begeistert davon. Ich hatte den Stoff noch längst nicht aufgeholt. Mein Glück war nur, dass ich das Meiste schon in meiner alten Schule gelernt hatte, vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück mit den Fragen. Mister Molina teilte die Blätter aus und kam dann bei mir zum Stehen.

„Miss Swan…ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie bestimmt noch nicht alles aufgeholt haben, aber…vielleicht versuchen Sie es einfach und ich kann mir dann ein gutes Bild über Ihren Wissensstand machen. In Ordnung?"

Ich nickte und nahm die Testfragen entgegen. Als er bei Edward ankam, reichte er ihm ebenfalls die fragen und dazu einen kleinen Mp3Player. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Danke Sir." Edwards Stimme bereitete mir Gänsehaut und ich blickte fragend zu ihm.

„…Musik?...Während des Tests?" fragte ich schüchtern.

„Ähm…ja ich…habe Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten und…da ist es schon von Nutzen, einen Arzt als Vater zu haben." meinte er und ich nickte wieder. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er den Mp3Player anstellt und dann begann, die Fragen zu beantworten. Dies erinnerte mich daran, dass auch ich diesen Test schreiben musste und ich war überaus erleichtert, als ich sah, dass ich keine Probleme mit den Testfragen hatte.

Ich wurde überraschend schnell und gleichzeitig mit Edward fertig und gab Mister Molina meinen Bogen.

„Nun gut…"Mister Molina blickte auf die Uhr. „…von mir aus könnt ihr gehen. Es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten, aber bitte bleibt am Schulgelände." Ich nickte und packte meine Tasche, dann verließ ich gemeinsam mit Edward das Klassenzimmer.

„Was hast du als nächstes?" fragte mich Edward und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war.

„Ähm…amerikanische Geschichte…bei…Mister Forster." Ich blickte zu ihm und wieder zogen mich diese Karamellfarbenen Augen in den Bann. Sie waren wunderschön, wie flüssiges Gold. Gemeinsam gingen wir den Flur entlang und Edward brachte mich zum Klassenzimmer von Mister Forster. Immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, wieso er mit mir sprach, wieso er mich zu dem Klassenzimmer begleitete und…wieso seine Augen offensichtlich die Farbe wechselten. Ich wusste, dass ich mir diese dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen, die mich in meinen Träumen verfolgten nicht bloß eingebildet hatte. Warum hatten sie nun eine andere Farbe? Warum sahen sie so freundlich aus?

Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte mich an die Wand. „…trägst du…Kontaktlinsen? Ich…deine Augen…sie wechseln die Farbe…" ich schluckte nervös, als ich merkte, wie albern das klang.

Edward runzelte die Stirn, sah plötzlich etwas eigenartig drein. „Ich…nein also….das ist das Licht…" und plötzlich drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um und verschwand. Ich blickte ihm neugierig hinterher. Irgendetwas an Edward Cullen faszinierte mich und…irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Und ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was es war.

das wars wieder von meiner Seite, jetzt seid ihr drann, mir zu sagen, wie es euch gefallen hat! Bis bald, bussi, baba, bellaisa91


	7. Wundersame Stille

**Da bin ich wieder! Hab mich wirklich beeilt und ich muss euch sagen, es war tierisch anstrengend! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich dieses Kapitel gut gemeistert habe...**

** Kiana Liv: Hey! Vielen Dank für dein nettes review! Hab mich wieder tierisch gefreut, von dir zu lesen, und dann nur positives :) Und ich bin überaus Glücklich, dass meine ff bis jetzt genau so übermittelt wurde, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir! bussi!**

**Bitte vergebt mir mögliche Fehler, ich schreibe immer Nachts...und auch jetzt ist es spät...ich bin müde...**

**Aber jetzt viel spaß, bussi, baba, bellaisa91**

BPOV

Der Vormittag verging für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, denn gleich nach der Mittagspause würde ich den Mathekurs besuchen müssen und das wohlmöglich ohne Hausaufgaben. Jessica hatte sich in Geschichte natürlich wieder zu mir gesetzt und wich mir seit dem nicht mehr von der Seite. Somit hatte ich auch in den kurzen Pausen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden nicht wirklich Zeit, mich um meine Hausaufgaben zu kümmern, geschweige denn die Konzentration dafür, denn Jessica sorgte mit ihrem Geplapper dafür, dass ich meine Unterlagen wieder resigniert wegräumte. Jessica versuchte mich über Edward auszufragen. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Edward mich angesprochen hatte und wir dann gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten…mich hätte es auch gewundert, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Und nun wollte sie natürlich alles Haar klein darüber erfahren…naja…sie war nicht gerade begeistert, dass sie mir wirklich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen musste. Sie war enttäuscht…fast schon verletzt, dass sah ich ihr an, denn bestimmt konnte sie nicht verstehen, warum der hübscheste Junge der Schule, ausgerechnet in meiner Gegenwart beschloss, sein Schweigen zu brechen, warum er ausgerechnet mit mir sprach. Mit mir, der langweiligen Neuen, die nicht einmal auffallend hübsch aussah…naja, ich konnte es auch nicht so richtig verstehen. Es war also klar, dass Jessica nun alles wissen wollte, damit sie abschätzen konnte, ob ich eine Konkurrenz für sie war oder nicht….Bestimmt hoffte sie letzteres und ich wusste auch, dass das stimmte. Ich war keine Konkurrenz…und wollte es auch gar nicht sein. Zwar hatte sie mir bereits anvertraut, dass sie ein Auge auf Mike geworfen hatte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie nicht immer noch hoffte, von Edward Cullen endlich bemerkt zu werden.

Als wir die überfüllte Cafeteria betraten blieb ich stehen und suchte einen leeren Tisch. Jessica sah mich fragend an.

„Kommst du?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich…muss noch Mathe machen." Ich hatte noch dreißig Minuten Zeit und betete, dass es reichen würde.

„Oh…OK…ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob dreißig Minuten dafür reichen werden…bis später dann." Jessica lächelte und stellte sich für die Essensausgabe an, während ich mich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke setzte und mein Matheheft hervorholte. Ich musste es wenigstens versuchen. Auch wenn ich nicht alles schaffen würde, so konnte ich wenigstens sagen, ich hätte die restlichen Nummern nicht verstanden…es wäre nicht einmal gelogen, denn ich verstand sie wirklich nicht. Das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich in meiner alten Schule nicht mehr aufgepasst hatte und jegliche Mitarbeit verweigert hatte.

Ich saß tief über meine Unterlagen gebeugt und musste meinen Kopf in meiner linken Hand abstützen. Der Schlafmangel machte sich nun doch bemerkbar und mir fiel es auch jetzt, wo Jessica weg war, immer noch schwer, mich zu konzentrieren und schaffte es nicht, auf die richtigen Lösungen zu kommen. Ich kritzelte ein paar Zahlen in mein Heft, welche ich sofort wieder durchstrich, als mir jemand den Bleistift aus der Hand nahm, woraufhin ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Ich hatte niemanden kommen gehört.

„Ich denke, so wird das nichts."

Diese Stimme. Sie jagte mir angenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Ich blickte auf und wieder traf mich diese atemberaubende Schönheit. Seine glatten, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, seine leicht hervortretenden Wangenknochen und…diese wundervollen Augen. Edward hielt meinen Bleistift in der Hand und setzte sich neben mich. Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf ein der Rechnungen, die ich schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

„Du…hast die Angabe falsch abgeschrieben und…vergessen die Quadratwurzel zu ziehen." Er lächelte…dieses bezaubernde Lächeln. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über mein Gesicht und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren.

Ich stöhnte frustriert auf. „Ich…bin ein Hoffnungsloser Fall…"

„Darf ich?" Edward deutete auf meinen Rechenblock und immer noch hatte er dieses sanfte Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mrs. Strauß einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet."

Ich brachte ein kleines Lächeln zusammen. „Nur zu…schlimmer…kann es wohl…kaum werden…was?" antwortete ich leise. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand neben mir, zog meine Beine an und stellte diese am Rand meines Stuhles ab um sie umschlingen zu können. Ich beobachtete diesen wunderhübschen Jungen dabei, wie er ein Blatt herausriss und mit feinsäuberlicher Handschrift meine Hausaufgaben machte. Und schon schämte ich mich für meine fast unleserliche Schrift.

„Machst…machst du das…öfter?" Ich begann an meinem rechten Daumennagel zu kauen...eine lästige Angewohnheit doch es beruhigte mich…irgendwie.

„Was? Für andere die Hausaufgaben machen?" Er blickte kurz auf und ich nickte. Ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr reden. Diese Augen raubten mir die Sinne und ich war froh, als er den Blick wieder senkte und weiterschrieb.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber…" er lachte leicht und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung bei diesem melodischen Klang, „…ich habe auch noch nie jemanden so verzweifelt über seine Hausaufgaben sitzen sehen, wie dich gerade eben. Ich dachte mir…du könntest etwas Hilfe gebrauchen."

Ich beobachtete ihn weiter, seine Handbewegungen, seine Haltung…neben ihm wirkte ich bestimmt wie eine verschreckte Vogelscheuche. Er hatte etwas Anmutiges und Elegantes an sich und es faszinierte mich…ER faszinierte mich. Und gleichzeitig machte mir das auch angst. Ich wollte niemandem hier zu nahe kommen, wollte mich niemandem öffnen, mit niemandem eine engere Freundschaft beginnen. Denn sich jemandem anzuvertrauen bedeutete auch gleichzeitig, sich verletzlich zu machen und das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Jede neue Freundschaft birgt eine neue Gefahr, verletzt und verraten zu werden…

Ich bemerkte erst dass ich hunger hatte, als mein Bauch leise zu knurren begann. Sofort schob Edward mir sein Tablett mit unberührtem Essen entgegen.

„Hier. Bedien' dich."

Ich blickte hoch. Hatte er das wirklich gehört? Es war nicht gerade leise in der Cafeteria. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall. Vielleicht dachte er einfach, ich könnte etwas zu essen vertragen…bei meinem Körpergewicht… „Oh…ähm…nein, danke…es ist deines…"

Wieder lächelte Edward. „Ich bin nicht hungrig. Es würde sowieso im Müll landen."

„Aber…wieso hast du es dann gekauft?" ich runzelte die Stirn und sah auf das Tablett, beladen mit so viel Essen, dass man annehmen könnte, er hätte einen Bärenhunger.

„Hm…man kann nie wissen."

Ich runzelte erneut die Stirn, griff dann aber etwas zögerlich nach einer Schale mit Obststücken. Mein Blick wanderte in der Cafeteria umher und zu meinem Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass viel zu viele Augenpaare auf uns lagen. Sie alle beobachteten uns. Allen voran Jessica und Mike, und…Edwards Familie. Sie alle sahen zu uns und beobachteten uns, was mich etwas mulmig zumute werden ließ. Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick, um das Starren meiner Schulkameraden nicht ertragen zu müssen, als Edward mir den Zettel mit seinen Notizen reichte. Er hatte nicht einmal zehn Minuten dafür gebraucht.

„Hier. Jetzt hast du noch Zeit, alles abzuschreiben." Sagte er und gab mir meinen Bleistift zurück.

Ich räusperte mich, als meine Stimme wieder zu versagen drohte und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Woher zum Teufel kam plötzlich wieder diese Nervosität? Mir war es doch den ganzen Vormittag über relativ gut gegangen. Was war nun wieder los? „Da…i…Ich danke…dir…" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und nahm den Bleistift in die Hand. Was war das schon wieder für ein Gestotter? Ich sollte mich richtig bei ihm bedanken, schließlich hatte er mir gerade den Arsch gerettet. Mrs. Strauß war nämlich nicht für ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt. Bestimmt wartete sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit, mich fertig zu machen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch scheinbar reichte Edward mein Gestammel, denn er lächelte mich freundlich an und erhob sich dann elegant von seinem Platz...konnte man das lernen? Diese Anmut und Eleganz?

„Wie ich sehe, starrt meine Familie mich gerade zu Tode…ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen etwas mit mir bereden. Wir sehen und Bella." Dann drehte er sich um und schritt davon.

Bella…mein Name aus seinem Mund klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich schalte mich gedanklich und schüttelte meinen Kopf, um mich wieder konzentrieren zu können, scheiterte aber kläglich. Welch Glück, dass es nicht gerade die größte Anstrengung erforderte, Zahlen abzuschreiben.

Kurz nach drei kam ich endlich aus dem Schulgebäude. Ich war so geschlaucht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Alpträume, der Schlafmangel und dann noch die ganze Aufregung wegen Edward, die eigentlich völlig umsonst war, schlauchten mich mehr, als ich gedacht hätte. So war ich erleichtert, dass ich nun bald zu Hause sein würde. Es war erst Montag und ich war jetzt schon fix und fertig. Ich fragte mich, wie ich das noch weitere vier Tage aushalten sollte. Wenigstens war Mrs. Strauß richtig erstaunt, als ich ihr meine…naja nicht ganz…Hausaufgaben reichte und sie sich meine Arbeit…oder wohl eher Edwards Arbeit durchsah. Ich hatte sogar ein großes Lob bekommen, welches ich eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatte…vielleicht sollte ich dieses Lob Edward morgen ausrichten? Aber wenigstens hatte ich so keinen weiteren Stress bekommen. Ich war gerade an der letzten Stufe angekommen und erblickte schon meinen Truck, als Mike mich plötzlich aufhielt und einen Arm um meine Schulter legte. Arme Jessica…sie stand direkt hinter ihm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber anscheinend tat sie sich schwer, sich zwischen Mike und Edward zu entscheiden. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zwischen Mike neben mir und dem hübschen Engel, der bereits bei seinem Volvo stand hin und her…irgendwie tat sie mir leid. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach, in zwei Menschen gleichzeitig verknallt zu sein und keinerlei Erwiderung zu bekommen.

„Freitagabend ist Partyabend und du meine Liebe Bella, bist natürlich auch dabei!" Mike grinste mich an. „Hausparty bei mir. Es wird gefeiert, bis in die Puppen. Du bist doch dabei. Oder?"

„OH…ähm…i…ich…" Partys…ich hasste Partys…

„Keine Ausrede Bella. Du musst kommen. Alle kommen. Du willst doch nicht die Spielverderberin sein!" Mike ließ mich wieder los was mir ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffte und boxte mir Freundschaftlich gegen meinen Oberarm.

„Ich ähm…ich weiß nicht, ich muss…los…" und weg war ich. Ich war losgerannt, quer über den Parkplatz und an meinem Truck vorbei. Ich musste her weg, als meine Gedanken plötzlich anfingen sich zu überschlagen…so, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Irgendetwas hatte gerade einen Kurzschluss in meinem Gehirn hervorgerufen und Bilder flackerten vor meinem inneren Auge auf und ich rannte einfach weiter, achtete nicht darauf, wohin mich meine Beine trugen. Hörte kaum die Rufe hinter mir, hörte die Schreie nicht, auch keine Warnrufe…nichts von all dem. Ich hörte nichts und nahm auch nichts mehr wahr.

_Flashback_

_Ich durchwühlte meine Tasche nach dem Hausschlüssel. Irgendwo musste er doch sein. Ich hatte ihn doch extra in das Seitenfach gesteckt. Hatte ich ihn nun doch verloren? War er mir doch aus der Tasche gefallen? Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Zittrig drehte ich den Türknauf, doch die Tür war wie erwartet verschlossen. Ich selbst hatte sie vor Stunden abgesperrt. Und nun? Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als zu klingeln. Phil war nicht da und meine Mutter musste wohl oder übel das Bett verlassen. Ich läutete. Ich läutete Sturm. Ich wollte endlich so schnell wie möglich ins Haus und die Tür hinter mir zuwerfen, doch mein bitten blieb unerhört. Nichts regte sich im Haus. Mein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen und die Panik drohte mich zu übermannen._

„_Mum?" ich hämmerte mit voller Wucht an die Tür und hatte trotzdem keinen Erfolg. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und vergrößerte die darin schon enthaltenen Löcher…es war mir egal. Ich kippte den gesamten Inhalt meiner Tasche auf den Boden und durchwühlte hektisch meine Sachen. Es war schwer, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch plötzlich fühlte ich etwas Kaltes, Metallisches. Der Schlüssel. Ich war so unendlich glücklich und stopfte Taschentücher, Handy und Geldbörse zurück in meine Handtasche, ehe ich die Tür aufschloss. Erst beim dritten Versuch wollte es mir gelingen, den Schlüssel ins das vorgesehene Schloss zu bekommen, meine Hände zitterten einfach zu stark dafür. Als ich dann die Tür hinter mir schloss und verriegelte, atmete ich laut aus. Ich trat meine Schuhe von mir, ließ die Tasche fallen und stolperte die Treppe nach oben._

„_Mum?" Es war alles ruhig und finster. Ich hatte kein Licht angemacht und sah nun auch nicht wohin ich trat. Ein böser Fehler, denn ich stolperte wie schon so oft die Treppe hinauf und konnte mich nicht mehr rechtzeitig am Gelände abfangen. Ich schlug der Länge nach hin und schürfte mir meine Arme auf…es war mir egal. Ich spürte kaum, dass ich mir weh getan hatte, nahm das Brennen an meinen Armen kaum wahr. Ich musste unbedingt meine Mutter wecken._

_Ich klopfte nicht, als ich am Zimmer meiner Mutter ankam, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür. „MUM! Wach auf! Bitte!"…doch sie war nicht da. Ihr Bett war leer. Unberührt. Ich war alleine hier._

„_Mum? Mum wo bist du?" panisch lief ich ans andere Ende des Flurs. Vielleicht war sie wie so oft in ihrem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlafen. Immer wieder fand ich sie dort auf der kleinen Couch und deckte sie jedes Mal zu, ohne sie zu wecken, doch heute war sie nicht da. Ich war hier allein. Sollte ich sie anrufen?...Nein…was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? Wie hätte ich es ihr erklären sollen? Ich tat es nicht, sondern stolperte zurück und verkroch mich in ihrem Bett…_

Ich kam wieder zu mir, als ich über meine eigenen Beine stolperte und auf hartem Asphalt aufschlug. Was war geschehen? Und wo war ich? Langsam drang der Lärm an meine Ohren. Geschrei…ein lautes Hupen…Mein Herz machte einen Aussetzer, als ich den riesigen Laster auf mich zurollen sah und registrierte was gleich geschehen würde. Es war zu spät, um noch etwas zu unternehmen, zu spät…es war vorbei…Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen, als ich den harten Aufprall spürte…und…lag plötzlich in nassem Gras.

Mein Puls raste, und mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, als ich meine Augen aufschlug. Ich bekam kaum Luft. Nur langsam realisierte ich, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Straße lag, dass mich dieser Laster doch nicht überrollt hatte, als ich plötzlich seine Stimme ganz nah neben mir hörte.

„Bella? Bist du OK Bella?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und erblickte Edward, dessen Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren. Er hatte mich zur Seite gestoßen… Er hatte mich zur Seite gestoßen und mir damit mein erbärmliches Leben gerettet…aber ich lag doch in der Mitte der Straße…wie…er war doch so weit weg…

Ich versuchte meine schnelle Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen. „I…Ich…glaub schon…" Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und brachte mich in eine sitzende Position. Dabei zuckte ich vor Schmerz zusammen, als ich mich mit meinem linken Arm aufstützte. „Autsch…" es tat höllisch weh.

„Ich hab' dir den Arm gebrochen…es tut mir leid." Meinte er leise und ließ mich wieder aufblicken.

„D…du…du hast mir das…Leben gerettet!...Du…" ich begann zu zittern, als ich auf die Straße blickte, auf der ich vor ein paar Sekunden noch gelegen hatte und sah, wie eine Menge Schüler versuchten, zu uns zu gelangen.

„Tut dir noch etwas weh?" fragte Edward und musterte mich von oben bis unten, als würde er erwarten noch schlimmere Verletzungen zu entdecken, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du stehst unter Schock...warte, ich helfe dir hoch." Vorsichtig griff er mich an meinem rechten Oberarm und half mir aufzustehen. Dabei geriet ich leicht ins Straucheln, doch Edward hielt mich weiter fest. Immer noch hämmerte mein Herz heftig gegen meine Brust und wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Noch hatte ich nicht ganz realisiert, was gerade geschehen war. Ich stellte lediglich fest, dass wir ein gutes Stück von der Straße entfernt waren.

„BELLA! Oh mein Gott, Bella! Bist du OK?" Angela, Mike und Jessica hatten es über die Straße geschafft und liefen auf mich zu.

„Alles in Ordnung Angela." Ich sah ihre geschockten Gesichter und fragte mich, wie das von ihrer Position aus ausgesehen haben musste.

„Eric hat soeben einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte mich Jessica und das erste Mal meinte ich, wirkliche Besorgnis aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. Ich nickte, als mir plötzlich etwas schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Wir legen uns besser hin." Hörte ich Edwards Stimme sagen und schon spürte ich wieder den kalten Boden unter mir. Mir ging es plötzlich gar nicht gut, doch ich versuchte trotzdem zu protestieren…aber keine Chance. Sie alle redeten auf mich ein, ich solle am Boden bleiben, ich könnte doch eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen haben. Aber…warum hatte Edward sich nicht verletzt? Er war bestimmt genauso hart im Gras gelandet wie ich. Er hätte sich genauso den Kopf stoßen können…Hatte er sich vielleicht doch verletzt und überspielte es nur besser als ich? Ich empfand es als furchtbar peinlich, als der Krankenwagen kam und mich wie eine Schwerverletzte einlud. Es hatten sich mindestens dreißig Schüler um uns versammelt und folgten dem Spektakel. Das würde natürlich Schulgespräch Nummer eins werden. Am liebsten hätte ich gerufen: Edward hat sich auch verletzt! Damit sie auch ihn mitnahmen, aber ich tat es nicht. Stattdessen fragte ich mich nur, wie Edward so schnell bei mir sein konnte.

Geschlagene drei Stunden verbrachte ich in der Notaufnahme und musste aller Hand Untersuchungen über mich ergehen lassen, die Dr. Cullen, Edwards Vater angeordnet hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass ich keine weiteren Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Aber außer meines geprellten Armes, zum Glück doch nicht gebrochen, und zwei angeknackste Rippen, war mir nichts passiert. Ich hatte lediglich Kopfschmerzen bekommen aber mir wurde gesagt, deswegen brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich hatte enormes Glück gehabt…riesen Glück…

Dr. Cullen war ein sehr netter und kompetenter Arzt und auch er sah…unglaublich gut aus. Fast zu schön für diese Welt und auch er hatte diese perlweise Haut…diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen…es war unglaublich. Leider hatte er auch Charlie verständigt und ihm von meinem „Fastunfall" erzählt. Ich hätte es am liebsten vermieden, doch da ich noch Minderjährig war, musste er den Papierkram unterschreiben. Aufgebracht und voller Besorgnis stürmte er in meine Krankenzimmer.

„Bella! Was ist passiert? Bist du in Ordnung?" er war außer Atem als er an dem Bett ankam, auf dem ich saß. Fertig, für die Heimfahrt, ich musste nicht hier bleiben…zum Glück.

„Außer eines geprellten Arms und zwei angeknacksten Rippen fehlt ihr nichts Charlie. Ihr geht es gut." Versuchte Carlilse meinen Dad zu beruhigen, doch dieser sah mich fragend an.

„Alles in Ordnung Dad. Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich…war nur etwas tollpatschig und bin…mitten auf der Straße…gestolpert…"

„Gestolpert? Auf der Straße?" ich wusste, Charlie malte sich gerade die Schlimmsten Szenarien aus. „Du…du hättest tot sein können! Bella! Oh mein Gott!"

„J…Ja, aber…das bin ich nicht…E…Edward hat…mich zur Seite gezogen. Nichts…passiert. Er…hat mir glaub ich…das Leben gerettet…" Gezogen? Wohl eher gestoßen, so hart wie er gegen mich geprallt war. Ich hörte, wie Charlie tief durchatmete.

„Dir geht es wirklich gut?"

„Ja Dad." Ich sah, wie er zu Carlilse blickte.

„Edward? Dein Sohn? Ist er auch verletzt?"

Carlilse lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Charlie, ihm geht es gut. Ist sehr robust. Ich habe ihn selbst untersucht."

Charlie nickte und blickte mich dann wieder an, immer noch voller Besorgnis, aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht. Ich war erleichter, als ich endlich zu Hause ankam. Ich war völlig erschöpft und stand neben mir. Und meine Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden. Ich wollte einfach nur noch ein paar Schmerzmittel nehmen und dann ins Bett gehen. Das war genug Aufregung für einen Tag, doch Charlie wollte noch mit mir reden, also setzte ich mich zu ihm in die Küche.

„Sag mal…wieso wolltest du überhaupt die…Straße überqueren? Ich meine…wieso bist du nicht zu deinem Truck gegangen?"

Ich schluckte. Ich hatte keine Antwort auf seine Frage, ich wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, was genau passiert war und sollte ich ihm wirklich von diesen Bildern in meinem Kopf erzählen? Bestimmt nicht. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hattest du wieder…so einen Aussetzer?"

Ich riss die Augen etwas auf. „Wo…woher…"

„René. Sie hat...mir davon erzählt, als du noch in Phönix warst. Sie meinte, du wärst des Öfteren abwesend…hättest…so komische Aussetzer. War es heute auch wieder so?"

„Ähm…n…nein…Dad, du…musst dir keine Sorgen machen OK? Mir geht es gut."

„Versprichst du es mir?"

Ich nickte und schien Charlie damit ein wenig besänftigt zu haben. Ich wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und konnte endlich nach oben ins Badezimmer gehen. Ich brauchte unbedingt Schmerztabletten, ansonsten würde ich diese Nacht auf keinen Fall schlafen können. Ich nahm gleich zwei Stück, nur um sicher zu gehen und machte mich dann für das Bett fertig. Doch ich hielt inne und betrachtete mich nur in Unterwäsche im Spiegel und hätte beinahe einen Schrecken bekommen. Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass meine gesamte linke Körperhälfte zu schmerzen begann, doch niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet. Meine Gesamte Körperhälfte war mit blau-violetten Flecken durchzogen, die bestimmt noch um einiges dunkler werden würden. Doch noch schlimmer sah mein linker Arm aus und ich fuhr vorsichtig mit meinen Fingern über die violette Stelle, die so aussah, als würden sich langsam Fingerabdrücke darauf abzeichnen.

EPOV

Ich stürmte durch den Gang des Krankenhauses, auf der Suche nach meinem Vater. Bella war gerade eingeliefert worden und ich hoffte, dass Carlilse ihr behandelnder Arzt sein würde. Ich hoffte, ihn in seinem Büro aufzufinden, klopfte und trat ein.

„Edward! Was machst du hier? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Carlilse blickte von seinen Akten auf und erhob sich dann von seinem Stuhl.

Ich nickte. „Ja, aber Bella Swan wurde gerade eingeliefert. Du musst sie einem Ganzkörperscan unterziehen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich…hab sie gerade vor einem tödlichen Unfall bewahrt und…bin dabei nicht sehr behutsam mit ihr umgegangen. Sie wäre fast überfahren worden…"

Carlilse nickte und verstaute seine Akten. „Du hast sie dabei verletzt?" Es war kein Vorwurf, nur eine einfache Frage und ich nickte.

„Ihr Arm ist höchstwahrscheinlich gebrochen aber du solltest auch ihre Rippen kontrollieren…es ging alles so schnell…als Ailce die Vision hatte…ich habe nicht nachgedacht…bin einfach losgerannt, ich weiß nicht wie viel die Anderen mitbekommen haben…es tut mir leid."

„Nein Edward! Ich…bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet. Dafür solltest du dich nicht entschuldigen." Carlilse legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte. Meinen Durst. Mein brennendes Verlangen. Ich hatte es geschafft, den Schultag zu überstehen und es war mir so unheimlich schwer gefallen. Es erforderte all meine Kraft, neben ihr zu sitzen, mit ihr zu reden und dabei dieses Feuer in mir zu ignorieren. Aber ich hatte es überstanden...für jetzt, denn glücklicherweise hatte die frische kühle Luft diesmal doch eine etwas lindernde Wirkung. „Es geht schon. Du solltest dich um Bella kümmern."

Carlilse nickte. „Vielleicht solltest du in den nächsten Tagen…ihre Gedanken kontrollieren. Nur um sicher zu gehen, aber ich nehme an es ging alles viel zu schnell, als dass sie etwas hätte bemerken können."

Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Das…ist leider nicht möglich. Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen…" Ich konnte Besorgnis in Carlilse' Blick und Gedanken sehen doch er versuchte mich trotzdem zu beruhigen.

„Das…kann viele Gründe haben Edward, mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Ich nickte und verlies mit meinem Vater das Büro. Ich wartete, bis er um die Ecke war und verließ dann das Krankenhaus. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause laufen, denn ich wusste, dass es Vorwürfe hageln würde. Vorwürfe, warum ich uns in Gefahr gebracht hatte, warum ich unsere Tarnung riskiert hatte und uns fast offenbart hatte. Aber ich wusste bereits, was ich antworten würde, nämlich, dass ich nur verhindern wollte, dass sich ihr Blut überall verteilte und für mich und meiner Familie zur Gefahr wurde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie wir reagiert hätten, wenn der Geruch noch um einiges intensiver geworden wäre. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich oder Jasper getan hätten…das…redete ich mir ein, als ich durch den Wald rast um meine Gedanken zu klären, doch…in Wahrheit wusste ich, dass es schlicht und ergreifend gelogen wäre, das zu behaupten, denn das einzige woran ich denken konnte, als ich durch Alice Gedanken sah, wie der Sattelschlepper Bella tötete, war: Nein! Nicht sie! Ich dachte keine Sekunde an ihren Geruch, ihr Blut, sondern nur daran, dass ich ihr Leben retten musste, koste es, was es wolle. Für ein paar Sekunden war mein quälender Schmerz vergessen. Für ein paar Sekunden dachte ich nicht an die glühenden Flammen und den schrecklichen Durst. Doch jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass es ihr gut ging, bemerkte ich wieder, wie sehr sich das Monster in mir, sich nach ihr verzehrte. Ich hoffte, Carlilse hatte recht und eine Desensibilisierung würde mir helfen, denn ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich diesen Schmerz noch ertragen konnte.

Es war bereits dunkel, als ich plötzlich vor Chief Swans Haus zum Stehen kam. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, hier her zu kommen und doch stand ich nun im Garten und blickte zu dem offenen Fenster hoch, von dem ich wusste, dass es zu Bellas Zimmer gehörte, denn eine Welle ihres berauschenden Duftes strömt zu mir hinab und zum ersten Mal, seit Isabella Swan in mein Leben getreten war, sog ich ihren Geruch bewusst in mich ein, ließ ihn durch meine Atemwege gleiten, lies ihn dieses schreckliche Brennen auslösen und hätte am liebsten den nächst besten Baum zertrümmert. Augenblicklich schoss das Gift in meinen Mund und wartete nur darauf, durch die Wehnen meines Opfers gejagt zu werden. Wieder hielt ich die Luft an, doch dieser Duft hatte sich bereits so fest gesetzt, dass ich am liebsten gebrüllt hätte. Ich hätte davonlaufen sollen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Mein Körper wollte nicht gehorchen, sich nicht von hier wegbewegen, trotz dieser furchtbaren Schmerzen. Ich musste es aushalten. Ich musste lernen, damit umzugehen…um ihretwillen…

Ich trat ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu und hörte ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Ich wusste nicht wie weit ich gehen konnte, doch ich wollte bis zum Äußersten gehen, wollte meine Grenze austesten. Ich musste wissen, wie weit ich gehen konnte, doch war es klug, alleine hier zu sein? Würde ich rechtzeitig die Notbremse ziehen können? Ich sollte nach Hause laufen, sollte nicht alleine hier sein, doch ich wurde von ihrem Duft angezogen, konnte mich nicht umdrehen. Ihr unbeschreiblicher Duft zog mich in den Bann und wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen.

Langsam ging ich in die Hocke und dann sprang ich. Federleicht schoss ich in die Höhe und landete dann lautlos in ihrem Zimmer. Ich blieb ein paar Sekunden lang geduckt, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich nichts gehört hatte und immer noch schlief. Ich wagte es nicht, zu atmen…noch nicht, denn ich war mir bewusst, dass ich bestimmt nicht damit umgehen könnte. Und dann wurde mir…diese Stille bewusst. Ich hörte…rein gar nichts. Abgesehen von den Geräuschen des Waldes und Bellas gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, hörte ich nichts. Charlie musste Nachtdienst haben und somit konnte ich auch nicht seine Gedanken vernehmen. Ich war eingehüllt, in Schweigen, in eine wundersame Stille. So beruhigend, so sanft und überaus angenehm. Langsam erhob ich mich und erblickte Bella in ihrem Bett. Ich war froh, dass es ihr gut ging und trotzdem sah sie auch jetzt, im Schlaf so unheimlich verletzlich und zerbrechlich aus und trotzdem so wunderschön. Wie ein wunderschöner Engel…ein wunderschöner, stiller Engel.

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand, schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, sammelte all meine letzten Kräfte und blieb ein paar Sekunden starr stehen. Ich konzentrierte mich immer wieder darauf, dass ich ihr nicht weh tun wollte, dass ich es mir niemals verzeihen würde, wenn ich sie verletzen oder gar töten würde. Ich würde diesen Schmerz ertragen, um sie zu retten…um sie vor MIR zu retten. Ganz ruhig blieb ich stehen, und atmete dann vorsichtig ein. Atmete ihren betörenden Duft ein. Wie ein Vorschlaghammer traf mich ihr Geruch der sich in ihrem gesamten Zimmer festgesetzt hatte und ich bereitete mich vor, sofort aus dem Fenster zu springen. Ich kannte nichts, womit ich diesen Schmerz beschreiben konnte, außer geschmolzenem Eisen, dass langsam und quälend meine Kehle hinab rann. Ich musste hier raus. Weg von hier, sofort. In Windeseile drehte ich mich um, setzte zum Sprung an…

„Nein…nicht…warte."

Ich erstarrte. Sie war aufgewacht. Sie war aufgewacht und hatte mich gesehen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? In ein paar hundertstel Sekunden durchforstete ich meinen Kopf und überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Springen? Vielleicht würde sie alles für einen Traum halten. Bleiben? Wie sollte ich ihr meine Anwesenheit erklären? Verstecken? Vielleicht würde sie glauben, sich getäuscht zu haben? Ich drehte mich langsam um und war auf alles gefasst, doch nicht darauf, dass sie…immer noch schlief. Sie träumte nur. Sie träumte und sprach im Schlaf. Es gab keinen Grund zur Panik. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihr Bett zu. Vergessen war der Fluchtgedanke, denn plötzlich flüsterte sie…meinen Namen. Sie sagte meinen Namen…träumte sie von mir? Es war das schönste, das ich je gehört hatte.

„…Edward…" Bella drehte sich und umklammerte ihre Decke. Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und ließ mich dann neben ihrem Bett auf meine Knie sinken. Ich betrachtete sie, sah ihr beim Schlafen zu und…beneidete sie dafür. Beneidete sie für die Ruhe, für ihre Träume, denn in dem Moment wusste ich, wäre ich in der Lage zu schlafen und zu träumen, meine Träume würden nur von ihr handeln, meinem wunderschönen stillen Engel.

Ich sah, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte, hörte ihren Herzschlag, der langsam aber sicher schneller wurde. Was war los? Ihr Atem wurde lauter und ihr Puls begann mit einem Male zu rasen.

„Nein…nein bitte…" murmelte mein Engel atemlos und drehte sich umher. Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte sie nicht wecken, sie würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, doch ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie schlecht träumte. Doch plötzlich begann sie um sich zu schlagen und ich musste mich ducken. Sie hätte mich mit voller Wucht getroffen und sich somit verletzt. Als sie wieder ruhiger geworden war, rückte ich etwas näher zu ihr und streckte dann zögerlich meine Hand nach ihr aus und hielt in der Luft inne.

„Bella…shhh…" flüsterte ich leise. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht hören konnte und trotzdem hatte ich den Drang, sie zu beruhigen, sie zu beschützen, ihr Trost zu spenden. In diesem Moment dachte ich nicht daran, wie gefährlich ich für sie war, oder auf wie viele unterschiedliche Arten ich sie verletzen oder gar töten konnte. Ich dachte nicht daran, wie weh sie mir in diesem Augenblick tat, denn als ich ihren markerschütternden Schrei hörte, wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu beschützen, ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen. Entschlossen legte ich meine Hand langsam und so sanft wie nur irgendwie möglich auf ihren Rücken und strich ganz sanft darüber.

„Ganz ruhig." Flüsterte ich und rieb weiter so vorsichtig wie möglich über ihren Rücken. Ich konnte ihre Hitze durch ihr T-Shirt spüren und es fühlte sich gut an. Noch nie hatte ich etwas Vergleichbares gespürt, als die Wärme dieses zerbrechlichen Mädchens. Und ich schwor mir, sie auf ewig zu beschützen. Schwor mir, auf sie aufzupassen und über ihre Träume zu wachen.

**Puuuhhh geschafft! Mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie es euch gefallen hat und wie die Gefühle rübergekommen sind! Bis bald! bussi bellaisa91**


	8. Eiseskälte

Eiseskälte

EPOV

Die Dämmerung war bereits angebrochen, als ich mich dazu entschloss, endlich nach Hause zu laufen. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Bella aufwachte und mich doch noch in ihrem Zimmer erwischte und bestimmt wartete meine Familie schon längst auf mich. Seit dem Fastunfall hatten sie mich nicht mehr gesehen und ich wusste, dass Esme und Carlilse sich um mich sorgten. Bestimmt wollten sie genau erfahren, was passiert war…wenn Rosalie ihnen die Geschichte nicht schon längst brühwarm aufgetischt hatte, wovon ich eigentlich ausging. Als ich Charlies Wagen in der Einfahrt hörte, blickte ich noch einmal auf meinen schlafenden Engel und stand dann auf. Die ganze Nacht war ich an ihrem Bette geblieben und konnte mich nicht von ihrem Anblick loseisen. Ich genoss diese wunderbare Stille und verfluchte sie doch, verfluchte mich, verfluchte, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, Bellas Gedanken zu lesen, dass ich wohlmöglich niemals in der Lage sein würde zu erfahren, was sie über mich dachte und verfluchte, dass ich nicht in der Lage war zu hören, wovon sie träumte, welch schreckliche Alpträume sie plagten. Ich hatte nichts dagegen tun können, nicht das Geringste. Und trotzdem war ich die ganze Nacht über bei ihr geblieben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie meine Anwesenheit würde spüren können, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ruhiger wurde.

Es war töricht von mir gewesen, die Nacht über hier zu bleiben denn ich hatte sie somit in schreckliche Gefahr gebracht. Aber mir war es einfach nicht möglich gewesen zu gehen. Irgendetwas hielt mich bei ihr und auch wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte es nicht geschafft, mich von ihr zu entfernen. Sie war…meine Droge…meine ganz persönliche Droge. Und wenn ich sie nicht kosten durfte, wollte ich sie wenigstens riechen können. Wollte mich wenigstens mit ihrem Duft umhüllen, auch wenn das hieß, schlimme Schmerzen zu verspüren. Aber es war noch dümmer und leichtfertiger von mir, sie zu berühren…egal ob Vampir oder nicht. Ich stand im Zimmer eines Mädchens, das ich kaum kannte, mitten in der Nacht und…beobachtete sie…berührte sie…für einen Außenstehenden muss nur der Gedanke daran widerwärtig sein…aber für mich war es die einzige Möglichkeit zu lernen, mit meinem Durst umzugehen, um ihr nicht mehr gefährlich werden zu können…

Doch..ich hätte sie nicht berühren dürfen. Denn hätte ich auch nur für eine hundertstel Sekunde meine Selbstkontrolle verloren, ich hätte ihr das Rückgrat brechen können…und das mit nur einem einzigen Finger. Doch ich hatte nicht widerstehen können, wollte sie unbedingt beschützen und ihre Wärme spüren…ich verhielt mich verantwortungslos…

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr wandte ich mich schweren Herzens von Bella ab und sprang dann mit einem Satz aus ihrem Fenster. Kalte Luft begrüßte mich, als ich sanft im Gras landete und dann sofort loslief und im Wald verschwand. Ich ließ frischen Sauerstoff in meine Lungen strömen und versuchte so, das Feuer in meiner Kehle zu löschen. Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf, wenn ich meiner Familie in wenigen Sekunden Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Noch wusste ich nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen würde, oder…ob ich mit ihnen überhaupt darüber reden würde. Wir waren zwar schon seit langem eine Familie und diskutierten alles aus, entschieden gemeinsam…aber diesmal war es anders…diesmal war es meine Entscheidung, nicht die, der andren.

Es waren nur noch ein paar hundert Meter zu unserem versteckten Haus, als ich zu meiner Linken etwas durch den Wald huschen sah. Ich verringerte mein Tempo und blieb dann stehen. „Alice?"

Wie ein Blitz schoss Alice auf mich zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hast doch den Verstand verloren. Edward, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Ich war verwirrt, verwirrt und wütend. Ausgerechnet Alice. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, mir von ihr Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen. Sie hatte immer Verständnis, warum heute nicht? Warum war sie heute so wütend auf mich? Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass ich sie einfach retten MUSSTE? „Hätte ich sie sterben lassen sollen? Nur um unsere Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten? Ist es das, was du willst? Das, was hier alle denken?" Sofort schaltete ich auf Abwehr und spannte mich an, doch Alice starrte mich an, schien nun selbst verwirrt…

„Was? Gott…nein, Edward, wovon redest du?" ihre Stimme klang nun etwas sanfter, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden und manchmal hasste ich es, dass Alice ihre Gedanken so gut vor mir verbergen konnte.

„Wovon…redest du?" fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Davon, dass ich fast wahnsinnig geworden wäre und das nur deinetwegen! Die halbe Nacht lang hatte ich ein Bild nach dem anderen in meinem Kopf und wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Emmett und ich waren zweimal auf dem Weg zu dir, um dich da raus zu holen! Du hast ja 'nen Knall!"

Alice schlug mir fest auf die Brust…sie hatte wirklich unglaubliche Kräfte, trotz ihrer zierlichen Statur. Ich denke, sie könnte Emmett fast Konkurrenz machen. Und dann durchfuhr es mich plötzlich…natürlich…ich hatte sie doch darum gebeten, mich im Auge zu behalten. Sie hatte alles gesehen, meinen Konflikt mitbekommen."

„Oh….es…es tut mir leid Alice. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass du alles sehen würdest…und noch so viel mehr, aber…ich hatte mich doch im Griff…ich hatte nie daran gedacht, ihr etwas zu tun…ich…" doch Alice unterbrach mich.

„Edward! Du…musst vorsichtiger sein. Ich weiß, dass du stark bist, aber vielleicht übersteigt es deine Kräfte. Du hättest nicht alleine da hin gehen dürfen. Und das weißt du."

Ich nickte. Natürlich hatte sie recht und das wusste ich. Niemals hätte ich alleine zu Bella gehen dürfen, doch ich war nicht Herr meiner Sinne…und genau das war auch das größte Problem.

Alice seufzte. „OK…alles…halb so wild. Komm erst mal rein." Sie wollte mich mit sich ziehen, doch ich blieb stehen.

„Nein, warte."

„Was ist los?"

„Wie…schlimm war es? Wie…nah war ich dran, sie zu…sie…" ich konnte und wollte es nicht aussprechen. Zu grotesk war die Vorstellung, Bella das Leben zu retten und sie keine fünf Stunden später selbst töten zu wollen. Doch Alice schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das..willst du bestimmt nicht wissen. Vertrau mir."

„Alice bitte. Sag es mir…oder willst du auf ewig deine Gedanken vor mir verbergen? Wir beide wissen, dass selbst du das nicht schaffen wirst."

Alice seufzte und ließ dann ihre hart aufgebaute Mauer fallen und Bilder schossen in meinen Kopf, Bilder, die ich wirklich nicht sehen wollte und doch sehen musste. Blut. Überall war Bellas Blut. Die Bettwäsche hatte sich dunkelrot verfärbt und Bellas lebloser Körper war bleicher, als ich es war, denn kein Tropfen Blut schien noch in ihr zu sein. Es war eine riesen Sauerei und ich blendete die grauenhaften Bilder aus, als ich mich selbst sah…über und über mit Blut befleckt und mit blutroten Augen. Ich versuchte mich zu sammeln und blickte dann zu unserem Haus.

„Carlilse hat bereits mit uns gesprochen. Er meint, es besteht keine Gefahr für uns und…ich glaube er hat Rosalie ganz gut im Griff…"

Ich nickte und betrat dann mit Alice unser Haus. Nicht wissend, was auf mich zukommen würde. Keine Gedanken deuteten darauf hin, dass sich sogleich alle auf mich stürzen würden. Alles war wie jeden Morgen. Emmett und Jasper spielten Schach. Sie waren voll konzentriert und bemerkten zuerst gar nicht, dass ich da war. Sie alle hatten es aufgegeben, gegen mich zu spielen. Sie hatten keine Chance, mich zu schlagen, nachdem ich all ihre Spielzüge und Strategien hören konnte. Und gegen Alice? Gegen Alice zu spielen funktionierte einfach nicht. Zwei Mal hatten wir es versucht und uns dann nach zehn Minuten auf ein Unentschieden geeinigt…ohne auch nur einen Zug getätigt zu haben.

Esme und Carlilse kamen ins Wohnzimmer und Esme lächelte mich an. Sie war froh darüber, dass ich hier war. Sie…machte sich immer Sorgen um uns…die Ereignisse der letzten Tage machte das nicht besser.

„Ihr solltet euch langsam für die Schule bereit machen." Meinte sie und nahm Rose ihre Zeitschrift aus der Hand.

„Ach komm schon." Rief Emmett. Er hatte genauso wenig Lust darauf, sich zu Tode zu langweilen, wie ich. „Was macht es, wenn wir uns da mal nicht blicken lassen? Es interessiert doch sowieso keinen."

Jasper lachte und räumte dann das Schachbrett weg. „Du hättest sowieso verloren. Also sei froh. Das wäre keine schöne Partie geworden." Als er aufstand, blickte er plötzlich zu mir. „Du…warst bei ihr?"

Alice und Emmett hatten anscheinend niemandem von heute Nacht erzählt, doch ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Jasper sofort ihren Geruch, der mich umhüllte wahrnehmen würde. Er reagierte immer noch am sensibelsten darauf, es war für ihn viel schwerer als für uns Restlichen, auf Menschenblut zu verzichten…wobei ich ihm nun deutliche Konkurrenz machte. Jasper runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso ich mich freiwillig diesem verdammten Schmerz auslieferte…ich konnte es ja selbst kaum verstehen.

„Ja…ich war bei ihr…ich dachte es würde den heutigen Schultag erträglicher machen." Ich log. Ich log wie gedruckt. Natürlich hatte ich die Absicht, mich zu desensibilisieren, um besser damit umgehen zu können, doch…für den Anfang hätte es gereich, vor ihrem Haus zu bleiben und von dort aus, ihren Geruch aufzunehmen...doch…für mich hatte es nicht gereicht. Ich wollte sie sehen, sie beobachten, wollte mehr von ihrem Duft. Aber niemals würde ich das jemandem verraten.

„Weißt du über ihre Gedanken Bescheid? Hat sie etwas mitbekommen?" fragte Jasper und verschränkte seine Arme.

Na toll. Eigentlich wollte ich diese Information, abgesehen von Carlilse, mit niemandem teilen. Ich seufzte. „Da…gibt es ein Problem."

„Ein Problem?" Rosalie war aufgestanden. Natürlich lauschte sie der Unterhaltung und mich wunderte es, dass sie sich bis jetzt zurückhalten konnte. „Welches Problem?"

„Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht lesen." Antwortete ich."Ich habe es versucht, einige Male, aber es klappt nicht und ich habe keine Ahnung woran das liegt."

Rose zog ihren Mund zu einem schmalen Strich, bevor sie sprach. „Aber…dann ist es für uns hier doch gefährlich. Vielleicht hat sie doch etwas mitbekommen. Wir können uns nicht sicher sein."

„Rose, alles ist gut. Das sagte ich doch bereits." Meldete sich Carlilse. „Ich habe sie untersucht und sie hat mir den Vorgang des Unfalls geschildert. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis."

Rosalie blieb still und blickte mich noch kurz an, bevor sie den Raum verließ, immer darauf bedacht, keinen einzigen Gedanken bei mir ankommen zu lassen.

„Edward…du solltest dich von ihr fernhalten. Das was du da machst ist viel zu gefährlich. Für dich, für uns und vor allem für SIE!"

Ich wusste, dass Emmett recht hatte und sah, wie er einen schnellen Blick mit Alice tauschte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, in was für eine Lage ich die Beiden heute Nacht gebracht hatte. Aber ich wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen denn ich hatte mir diese Nacht geschworen, Bella auf Ewig zu beschützen.

BPOV

Ein eiskalter Windhauch erfasste mich und ließ mich meine Augen öffnen. Ich fröstelte und blickte mich um. Ich war es gewohnt, bei offenem Fenster zu schlafen und behielt es auch hier in Forks bei, doch noch nie war mir hier in meinem Zimmer so kalt gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Mein Rücken fühlte sich an, als hätte ich auf einer Eisplatte gelegen. Ich drehte mich ein wenig und zog die Decke, die ich im Schlaf von mir gestrampelt hatte eng um meinen Körper und runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn. Meine Hände, meine Beine…sie waren mollig warm, so wie jede Nacht. Auch mein Gesicht fühlte sich alles andere als kalt an. Warum mein Rücken?...Ich schloss die Augen und kuschelte mich enger in meine Decke. Diese Nacht hatte ich endlich wieder einmal durchgeschlafen. Doch eine ruhige Nacht war mir trotzdem nicht gegönnt. Zu sehr hatten mich meine Alpträume geplagt und mir einen erholsamen Schlaf verweigert.

Ich hörte, wie Charlie von seiner Nachtschicht nach Hause kam und das Haus betrat, es war also noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr morgens. Nichts desto trotz hielt ich es für das Beste, gleich aufzustehen, ich würde ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen können und so hätte ich auch mehr Zeit für meine morgendliche Dusche. Ich trat meine mir eben erst geangelte Decke zur Seite und verließ dann langsam mein Bett. Meine linke Körperhälfte schmerzte höllisch, als ich mich erhob und streckte, was ich von meinem geprellten Arm nicht behaupten konnte. Ich hatte jetzt schon Bammel davor, in den Spiegel zu sehen, ich würde bestimmt fürchterlich aussehen.

Fürchterlich war eine Untertreibung, es war horrormäßig. Als ich meinen Schlafanzug abgelegt hatte und mich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte ich das ganze Ausmaß meiner Verletzungen sehen. Über Nacht waren wie erwartet meine Flecken dunkelviolett, bis fast schwarz geworden, es sah schlimm aus…richtig übel. Doch wem hatte ich diese blauen Flecken zu verdanken? War es wirklich Edward gewesen, als er mich weggestoßen hatte? Zuerst hatte ich wirkliche gedacht, der Laster hätte mich erfasst, als ich diesen harten Aufprall spürte, aber wie konnte das möglich sein? Wie hatte Edward mich so schnell aus der Gefahrenzone schaffen können? Wie hatte er so schnell bei mir sein können?

Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte, als ich unter der heißen Dusche stand und mich etwas umständlich wusch. Der Verband sollte unter keinen Umständen nass werden und so brauchte ich noch länger als sonst, um mir die Haare zu waschen. Immer wieder spielte ich das Szenario in meinem Kopf ab und konnte keine vernünftige Erklärung finden. Edward war viel zu weit weg gestanden, als dass er so schnell hätte bei mir sein können…oder vielleicht doch nicht? Ich hatte doch kaum auf ihn geachtet. War es möglich, dass er doch in meiner Nähe war?

Charlie saß am Küchentisch, als ich die Küche betrat und meine Schulbücher in den Rucksack steckte. Er blickte auf und sah mich besorgt an.

„Willst du heute wirklich zur Schule fahren?" fragte er und stand auf um Wasser für Tee aufzusetzen.

„Natürlich…warum nicht?" Ich hatte keine Lust, zu Hause zu bleiben. Mir würde sowieso nur die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Ein paar Stunden Schule würde bestimmt nicht schaden, ich würde mich ohnehin kaum bewegen müssen.

„Naja…du hattest gestern einen Unfall und du siehst…ein wenig zerstört aus. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch hier bleiben möchtest? Ich könnte in der Schule anrufen. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen."

„Mir geht es gut Dad." Sagte ich leise, doch Charlie sah nicht beruhigt aus. „Wirklich…ich spüre den Arm kaum." Dafür den Rest meines Körpers. Aber ich hatte Schmerzmittel, die würden schon helfen.

„Also gut…aber ruf mich an, wenn ich dich abholen soll. OK?"

Ich nickte und nahm meinen Rucksack vom Stuhl. Eigentlich war ich viel zu früh dran, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich hier noch tun sollte. Nach einer weiteren Unterhaltung mit Charlie war mir nicht und so hielt ich es für das Beste, gleich in die Schule zu fahren, auch wenn das heißen würde, viel zu früh dort anzukommen. „Bis nachher Dad…und schlaf gut."

„Bis dann Bella."

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken, als ich das Haus verließ. Wohlmöglich überlegte er, ob er mich nicht doch davon abhalten sollte, in die Schule zu gehe, oder er überlegte, ob er nicht doch René von dem Unfall erzählen sollte. Bis jetzt hatte er es noch nicht getan und ich hoffte, es würde so bleiben. Sie würde nur durchdrehen und sich unnötige Sorgen machen und das wollte ich nicht. Sie machte sich so schon genug Sorgen um mich und ich wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr ausflippte.

Obwohl es noch sehr früh war, herrschte bereits reges Treiben am Schulgelände. Es graute mir davor, aus dem Truck zu steigen, obwohl es zur Abwechslung einmal nicht regnete. Doch am Eingang standen bereits Jessica, Mike und Eric und bestimmt würden sie mich in dem Moment in dem sie mich erblickten mit Fragen über Fragen bombardieren und darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Aber ich wollte auch nicht in meinem Auto bleiben, also stieg ich doch langsam aus und schulterte meinen Rucksack auf meiner rechten Schulter. Ich hoffte, dass Angela bald zu uns stoßen würde, sie würde mir etwas Rückendeckung geben und die anderen davon abhalten, mir zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Doch noch fehlte von ihr jede Spur. Langsam schritt ich auf das Schulgebäude zu und erwiderte das Winken meiner…Freunde…

„Hey Leute." Sagte ich leise, als ich direkt vor ihnen stand.

„Mann Bella! Alles Ok bei dir?" Mike war natürlich sofort an meiner Seite. „Da hast du gestern aber einen schönen Auftritt hingelegt. Geht es dir gut? Solltest du nicht besser zu Hause sein?"

„Ähm…nein…mir geht es gut. Wirklich!" Ich hielt meinen Arm hoch. „Nur geprellt, nichts weiter."

„Da hast du aber mehr als nur Glück gehabt." Meinte Jessica und betrachtete meinen bandagierten Arm. „Ich meine…oh Gott, du hättest tot sein können…das…das ging alles so schnell…"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja…ich…" ich blickte über den Parkplatz und bemerkte den silbernen Volvo, der gerade eingefahren war. „…es ging wirklich…alles zu schnell."

„Ein Glück dass Cullen so schnell laufen kann. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er in deiner Nähe war. Ich dachte er wäre längst an seinem Wagen." Erice runzelte die Stirn und folgte meinem Blick. „Hat er sich auch verletzt?"

„Oh…ähm nein…ich denke nicht." Ich räusperte mich. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als mein Lebensretter aus dem Wagen stieg. Ich musste mich bei ihm bedanken und das auf der Stelle, doch ich hatte keine Lust, von zig Schülern dabei belauscht zu werden. Irgendwie musste ich meine neuen Freunde loswerden.

„Wollen wir reingehen? Der Unterricht fängt bald an und ich will mir keine Strafpredigt anhören müssen." Mike schnappte sich seinen Rucksack.

Das war meine Chance. „Ähm…geht ihr doch schon…mal vor. Ich bin gleich soweit."

Jessica warf mir einen schrägen Blick zu. "Ähm…O…Kay…" sie zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat dann mit Eric und Mike im Schlepptau das Schulgebäude.

Auf meinen Beinen zu stehen war anstrengender als ich dachte, also lehnte ich mich an das Treppengelände und ließ meinen Rucksack zu Boden gleiten. Ich musste meine schweren Bücher so schnell wie möglich zu meinem Spind bringen. Ich wollte und konnte sie nicht den ganzen Tag mit mir rumtragen. Es wäre zu anstrengend. Ich blickte wieder auf den Parkplatz und sah, wie die Cullens auf das Schulgebäude zukamen. Edward hielt einen kleinen Abstand zu seinen Geschwistern und hatte seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Würde ein einfaches Dankeschön reichen? Er hatte mir mein Leben gerettet und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr gebracht…da konnte ich doch nicht einfach bloß Danke sagen. Doch viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb mir nicht, denn die Cullens waren bei mir angekommen und gingen an mir vorbei, ignorierten mich…bis auf Alice. Sie lächelte mich kurz an, bevor sie das Schulgebäude betrat. Auch Edward sah mich kurz an und ging dann einfach an mir vorbei.

„Ähm…warte!" oh Gott. Noch leiser und verunsicherter hätte ich nicht sprechen können. Was war nur schon wieder mit mir los? Doch Edward drehte sich um und blieb vor mir stehen. Und plötzlich brachte ich kaum noch ein Wort hervor. Ich musste mich zusammenreisen. Auf der Stelle.

Ich räusperte mich, um meine Stimme zu finden. „Ich…w…wollte mich bei…dir bedanken. Dafür…dafür dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast…Gestern…" war ja gar nicht so schwer. Zittrig strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als er mich mit diesem umwerfenden Lächeln ansah. Ich schmolz dahin…

„Dafür musst du mir nicht danken Bella." Antwortete er mit seiner engelhaften Stimme und eine Gänsehaut lief mir über den Rücken. Wie zum Teufel machte er das?

„W…Was? Doch…natürlich. Du…du hättest selbst dabei drauf gehen können…ich…" doch Edward lachte nur was mich nur noch mehr verwirrte.

„Ich bin robuster, als ich vielleicht aussehe. Mach dir keine Sorgen, aber…wie geht es dir? Hast du große Schmerzen?"

„Oh ähm…nein. Halb so wild. Der Arm ist nur geprellt." Ich hob kurz meinen Arm um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass alles gut war, doch er hob nur seine Augenbrauen.

„Und deine Rippen?" fragte er mich. Oh, richtig. Bestimmt hatte er seinen Vater gefragt, wie es mir ging…so viel zum Thema Arzt-Patientengeheimnis…Es klingelte zum ersten Mal und ich bückte mich langsam um meinen Rucksack zu greifen, wir hatten noch zehn Minuten, um in die Klassen zu kommen, doch Edward war schneller. Sein Arm schoss nach vorn und er hob mir meinen Rucksack auf.

Ich lächelte schüchtern und wollte ihn an mich nehmen, doch er legte sich den Trageriemen selbst um die Schulter. „Meine Rippen sind OK. Ehrlich!" versuchte ich zu protestieren, doch keine Chance. Er lächelt, öffnete die Tür und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Hielt er mir wirklich die Tür auf? Etwas verunsichert trat ich einen Schritt nach vorne und schritt durch die Tür. „Ähm…danke…" nuschelte ich und blickte dabei zu Boden. Edward folgte mir bis zu meinem Spind, den ich schnell aufschloss um meine schweren Bücher loszuwerden…beziehungsweise, sie Edward abzunehmen. Er hielt mir meinen Rucksack hin, sodass ich ihn öffnen konnte und ich schlichtete meine Bücher in den Schrank, dabei konnte ich ihn kaum anblicken, doch ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, als würde er versuchen, mich mit seinen Augen zu durchbohren. Ich schluckte und räusperte mich. Mein Herzschlag ging wie fast immer viel zu schnell, doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Kann…kann ich dich…etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich." Antwortete er mit dieser warmen angenehmen Stimme.

Ich blickte mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand allzu nahe stand und sah Edward dann kurz an. „Wie…wie konntest du so…schnell bei mir sein? ...Gestern?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ich war mir natürlich sofort im klaren darüber gewesen, dass er mir nicht sofort erzählen würde, wie er mich retten konnte…und eigentlich war ich mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob er wirklich schon an seinem Auto stand, ich war doch nicht ganz bei Sinnen…doch warum hatte ihn dann auch sonst niemand in der Nähe der Straße gesehen? „Du…du warst nicht mal in meiner Nähe und…ganz plötzlich knallst du gegen mich und…und…hast mich weggestoßen…und…"

„Bella…" unterbrach mich Edward ruhig. „Ich war direkt hinter dir. Als ich gesehen habe, dass du blindlings Richtung Straße läufst, bin ich dir hinterher."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich glaubte ihm nicht. Natürlich klang es einleuchtend, ich war nicht bei Verstand, hatte nichts mitbekommen aber mein Bauch sagte mir, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Und warum…hat dich dann niemand gesehen?" fragte ich leise. „Eric…er meint er hätte dich ebenfalls an deinem Wagen gesehen…"

„Das alles ging doch viel zu schnell. Meinst du nicht? Warum kannst du es nicht einfach auf dich beruhen lassen?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich wusste, dass er mir etwas verheimlichte aber ich hielt es für besser, ihn lieber nicht zu reizen. Wohlmöglich hatten mir meine Augen einfach einen Streich gespielt…aber meine blauen Flecken konnte ich nicht verleugnen. Ich strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss mit Schwung meinen Spind und mit einem Male bemerkte ich, wie Edward sich neben mir verkrampfte. Was war nur los? Er schien mir eigenartig und trotzdem wollte ich ihn besser kennenlernen, seine Geheimnisse ergründen. Ich griff nach meinem nun erheblich leichteren Rucksack und zuckte leicht erschrocken zurück, als ich seine Hand streifte. Sie war kalt. Eiskalt…als hätte er vor wenigen Sekunden seine Hand in Schnee gesteckt, aber…das war es nicht, das mich zurückschrecken ließ. Zu lange hatte ich keinen Körperkontakt mehr zugelassen, zog mich immer weiter zurück in meinem Schneckenhaus und kapselte mich ab. Nicht einmal eine Umarmung meiner Mutter hatte ich in den letzten Monaten noch zugelassen, aus Angst, in Tränen auszubrechen…es hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen…Fragen, die ich weder beantworten konnte, noch wollte. Und jetzt hatte ich mich so erschrocken, dass Edward es natürlich bemerkt hatte. Was dachte er bloß von mir? Er musste mich für völlig verrückt halten, doch ich konnte es nicht glauben…er murmelte doch tatsächlich eine Entschuldigung…aber wofür? Ich blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„OK…hör zu." Begann er dann und gab mir meinen Rucksack zurück, genau darauf bedacht mich nicht noch einmal zu berühren. „Ich denke es ist für alle das Beste, wenn wir nicht versuchen, eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Es würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren."

„Was?...Aber…"

„Bella, wenn du klug bist, hältst du dich von mir und meiner Familie fern."

Und dann drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Es sollte mir egal sein. Ich kannte diesen Jungen nicht und er hatte ganz offensichtlich kein Interesse daran, mich kennenzulernen…aber…mir war es nicht egal, denn in dem Moment, als er sich von mir wegdrehte, erfasste mich eine innere Kälte und legte sich schwer um mein Herz, drückte zu und ließ mich nach Luft schnappen. Es war mir ganz und gar nicht egal und das machte mir angst.

EPOV

So schnell wie möglich, jedoch ohne aufzufallen, ging ich den Gang entlang. Ich musste weg von ihr und das auf der Stelle. Sie übte eine solch große Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, dass es mir kaum möglich war, mich von ihr zu entfernen, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich durfte ihr nicht mehr zu nahe kommen. Der plötzliche Duftschwall der mich erfasst hatte, als sie ihren Spind geschlossen hatte, hatte mir wieder vor Augen geführt, dass ich ein gefährliches Raubtier war. Emmett hatte Recht. Ich musste mich von ihr fern halten um uns und vor allem sie zu schützen. Doch dieses Mädchen hatte etwas an sich, dass mich immer wieder zu ihr zog, und,…sie hatte keine Angst vor mir…keine Angst, so wie so viele andere Menschen es hatten, wenn sie unsere Bekanntschaft machten. Doch dieses Mädchen war…einfach anders…außergewöhnlich und ich wusste, dass auch sie ein Geheimnis in sich vergraben hatte. Ihr Herzschlag war viel zu schnell gewesen, als sie mich angesprochen hatte und auch nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich ihr Puls immer noch nicht beruhigt. Sie war so nervös gewesen, jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war, jedes Mal, wenn sie von jemandem angesprochen wurde und vor allem jedes Mal, wenn sie die Cafeteria betrat. Nervosität und Unsicherheit umgaben sie und ich fragte mich, warum das so war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und ich schwor mir, herauszufinden, was es war.


	9. Legenden

Legenden

EPOV

Die Cafeteria war mal wieder viel zu voll und die Schüler drängten sich darum, die besten Plätze zu bekommen. Ich war ausnahmsweise mal richtig froh darüber, dass die Menschen uns mieden, denn so blieb meiner Familie und mir unser Tisch immer sicher. Niemand würde es auch nur wagen, unseren Tisch zu besetzen, geschweige denn, sich zu uns zu gesellen. Mit einer Gabel schob ich mein Mittagessen von einer Seite zur anderen und beobachtete dabei die anderen Schüler. Mir sträubten sich die Nackenhaare dabei, wenn ich daran dachte, dieses Klumpige Zeugs auf meinem Tablett wirklich essen zu müssen. Zu oft mussten wir es wirklich schon über uns ergehen lassen, dieses matschige Etwas zu schlucken…um den Schein zu wahren natürlich. Wie gut, dass uns hier niemand weiter beachtete. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen und blieb wie jeden Tag an ihr hängen…an ihr…meinem Engel. Über eine Woche brachte ich es nun schon fertig, dass ich ihr aus dem Weg ging, mich von ihr fernhielt und sie ignorierte. Kein Wort hatte ich mehr mit ihr gewechselt und konnte es kaum aushalten. Es verlangte mir fast so viel ab, nicht mit ihr zu reden, wie nicht an ihr berauschendes Blut zu denken und es machte mich verrückt. Jede Biologiestunde war eine einzige Qual für mich und ich ließ es trotzdem über mich ergehen, denn ich wollte sie unbedingt sehe, sie riechen, auch wenn ich nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte, sie nicht kosten durfte. Und diese Qualen bescherten mir nun jeden dritten Tag rabenschwarze Augen.

Ich beobachtete Bella, wie sie sich für die Essensausgabe anstellte und versuchte, ihren Herzschlag aus all den anderen auszumachen…es viel mir viel zu leicht, wie mir auffiel. Sofort hatte ich ihren etwas zu schnellen und leicht unregelmäßigen Herzschlag vernommen und konnte mich davon kaum noch abwenden. Sie…sah nicht gut aus…nicht gesund und ich hatte die Vermutung, dass sie auch diese Nacht wieder von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Ich konnte selbst von hier aus ihre dunklen Augenringe und den viel zu bleichen Farbton ihrer Haut feststellen.

_Wieso tust du das? _Fragte Alice mich gedanklich und ich zwang mich, zu ihr zu blicken.

„Was meinst du damit?" Manchmal wäre es mir lieber, auch sie würde meine Gedanken lesen können, denn dann könnte ich wenigstens einmal meine restlichen Geschwister von einer Unterhaltung ausschließen.

Alice seufzte. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Seit zehn Tagen ignorierst du sie, gehst ihr aus dem Weg und versuchst sie nicht anzusehen…naja, das letztere wohl eher schlecht als recht. Wohin soll das führen Edward?"

„Dahin, dass sie am Leben bleibt!" zischte ich und schob das Tablett von mir.

„Alice, lass ihn doch in Ruhe." Mischte sich plötzlich Rose ein. „Er hat sich richtig entschieden und du solltest ihm lieber dabei helfen, als ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Was ist schon dabei, wenn er ihr aus dem Weg geht? Was geht sie uns an?"

Ich war verblüfft. Rose versuchte mich gerade zu verteidigen und…ich rechnete ihr das hoch an und dennoch…ihre Worte schmerzten. Zu sehr, als sie eigentlich sollten. Warum reagierte ich so eigenartig auf dieses Mädchen? Auf Bella? Ich sah, wie Alice innerlich zu brodeln begann und sich zusammenreißen musste um Rose nicht ins Gesicht zu springen…man…das würde mal etwas Action bedeuten, aber natürlich hatte Jasper wieder mal seine Finger oder eher seine Fähigkeit im Spiel. Ich wandte mich wieder von meiner Schwester ab, um mein Vorhaben weiter verfolgen zu können…Bella zu beobachten…Ein Außenstehender könnte das vielleicht als krank betrachte, aber…im Gegensatz dazu was ich in ihrem Zimmer bereits getan hatte, hielt ich das für sehr harmlos.

Bella hatte sich einen eigenen Tisch gesucht, statt sich zu ihren neuen Freunden zu setzen. Jeden Tag schien sie neu zu überlegen, ob sie alleine sitzen sollte, oder nicht. Jessica hatte es bereits aufgegeben, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und forderte sie nicht mehr auf, mit ihr zu kommen. Bella schien…verloren in der großen Menge und wieder bemerkte ich ihre Nervosität, ihre Unsicherheit, ihre…Angst…wovor hatte sie Angst?

Angela hatte sich gerade zu ihr gesetzt und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie auch Mike auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte. Aus Jessicas Gedanken konnte ich deutlich vernehmen, dass dies ihr ganz und gar nicht recht war. Aber ich achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern auf meinen Engel, der plötzlich zusammenzuckte, als Mike sich überraschend neben sie fallen ließ…sie war wirklich sehr schreckhaft, worüber Mike nur lachen konnte. Natürlich versuchte er sie sofort in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Ich hörte, wie Bellas Puls immer schneller wurde und ihr Blut in ihrem Körper zu rauschen begann. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und als Beweis, schoss mir Alice' Vision durch den Kopf. Ich wollte aufspringen und auf sie zustürmen, sie auffangen und in meine Arme ziehen, doch Emmett war schneller. In Windeseile hatte er mich gepackt, drückte mich fest auf meinen Stuhl und knurrte leise, sodass nur ich es wahrnehmen konnte.

„Auf keinen Fall!" zischte er und dachte nicht daran, seinen Griff zu lockern.

Und ich konnte nichts tun, als zuzusehen, wie Bella zusammenbrach und Mike statt meiner sie auffing und versuchte sie zu wecken.

Schnell hatte sich eine große Traube um Bella versammelt und mir war es nicht mehr möglich zu sehen, was vor sich ging, bis Angela und Mike sie aus der Cafeteria und auf das Krankenzimmer brachten.

Als sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten und Emmett mich losließ, stand ich auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Emmett, aus Sorge, ich könnte mich Bella doch noch nähern.

„Jagen." Ich musste hier weg und meine Augen waren bereits pechschwarz. Ich wollte nicht bis zum Abend warten, sondern sofort aufbrechen. Ich verließ die Cafeteria und hörte, dass Alice mir folgte.

_Ich begleite dich Edward_

Ich nickte nur als ich den Flur entlangging und Mike mir entgegenkam. Ich hätte jetzt unmöglich auf Alice' Gedanken antworten können. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich Richtung Ausgang und hielt plötzlich inne, als ich Angelas Stimme aus dem Krankenzimmer vernahm. Sie war mit Bella alleine und…sie redeten. Alice hatte meine plötzliche Entscheidungsänderung nicht kommen sehen und prallte plötzlich mit voller Wucht gegen mich, da ich stehen geblieben war.

„Edward! Was…" beschwerte sie sich, doch ich deutete ihr, dass sie still seine solle. Ich musste einfach hören, worüber Angela und Bella sprachen, doch so leicht ließ sich Alice nicht den Mund verbieten. „Edward, du kannst doch nicht einfach…"

„Shhh…" unterbrach ich sie und konzentrierte mich auf die Stimmen im Krankenzimmer.

„….geht's nicht so gut was? Alles Ok mit dir Bella?"

„Ich…ja natürlich…" sie seufzte „…nein…" sie flüsterte nur und ich war mir sicher, Angela hatte Probleme, sie zu verstehen. „Ich…es ist nur…"

„Mike hat dich ziemlich erschreck was? Ist dir ziemlich auf die Pelle gerückt. So…ist er nun mal."

Bella räusperte sich leicht. „Ich…brauche manchmal…etwas Abstand…"

„Du magst die Menschenmenge nicht besonders was? All die Leute um dich herum…"

Ich konnte Bellas Antwort nicht hören doch ich war mir sicher, dass Angela den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte und konnte mir vorstellen, dass Bella gerade nickte, als Angela weitersprach.

„…das kann ich verstehen. Ist nicht jedermanns Sache. Du…musst mir nur sagen, wenn ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll in Ordnung?"

„W…was? Nein…ich…du bist…meine einzige Freundin hier…und…ich fühle ich wohl in deiner Gegenwart. Du…bedrängst mich nie…so wie die anderen. …Und…und du weißt mich…auch nicht…plötzlich ab."

Bella war immer leiser geworden doch ich konnte jedes Wort verstehen, das sie sagte. Und mit einem Mal beschlich mich ein beklemmendes Gefühl, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Ich wusste nur, oder war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit dem letzten Satz mich gemeint hatte.

„Sie sind einfach nur neugierig Bella…Hast du öfter…Schwächeanfälle?"

„Eigentlich nicht…nur bei zu großen Menschenansammlungen."

Ich konnte hören, wie Bella sich bewegte. Vermutlich setzte sie sich langsam von der Liege auf. Ihr Herz hatte sich wieder verlangsamt und ihr Atem war erstaunlich ruhig. Angela musste wirklich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie haben und ich war froh, dass sie bei ihr geblieben war.

„Was ist los Bella?" Angelas Stimme klang sanft und einfühlsam und ich konnte hören, wie mein Engel sich durch die Haare fuhr und ihr Herz plötzlich wieder etwas wilder gegen ihren Brustkorb trommelte.

„Er…er…geht mir aus…dem Weg…"

„Wer? Edward?"

„…ja…er…er sieht mich nicht einmal mehr…richtig an…" In Angelas Gedanken sah ich, dass Bella dabei nickte und hörte ihre Traurigkeit und plötzlich schloss sich eine Faust viel zu fest um mein totes, nutzloses Herz und drückte zu…drückte viel zu fest zu.

„Angela…ich glaube er…hasst mich, er…wirkt immer so…wütend…verkrampft sich…ich habe ihm doch…nichts getan…"

„Bella…das darfst du nicht persönlich nehmen. So nett und hilfsbereit die Cullens auch sind, um so…sonderbarer sind sie auch. Sie…schließen keine Freundschaften, auch wenn du dir das wünschen würdest. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht an dir liegt."

„Du bist die erste hier…die…nicht schlecht von ihnen…redet." Flüsterte Bella und ich konnte mir richtig vorstellen, wie sie mit ihren Fingern spielte und die Ärmel ihres Shirts langzog.

„Viele hier sind…einfach neidisch auf sie…und…ich bin Alice und Edward zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Niemals könnte ich ein schlechtes Wort über sie verlieren." Antwortete Angela und ich wusste sofort worauf sie anspielte. „Soll…ich dir davon erzählen?"

„Nur…nur wenn du…es möchtest."

„Es war kurz nachdem sie hergezogen waren. Ich hatte gerade meinen ersten Freund kennen gelernt, war…vielleicht drei Wochen mit ihm zusammen und wir…waren im Autokino, da…wollte er mich zu…mehr drängen. Aber ich war nicht bereit dafür, noch…zu jung. Naja er wollte es nicht verstehen, wollte nicht aufhören und plötzlich…stand da Alice, hat die Tür aufgemacht und ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Auto gezerrt." Angela musste bei dieser Erinnerung schmunzeln. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihn angebrüllt hat. Sie hat ihn richtig fertig gemacht und ich glaube er wollte einfach nur noch weg. Danach haben Alice und Edward mich nach Hause gebracht. Aber…ein paar Wochen später tauchte er plötzlich vor der Schule auf und wollte mit mir reden, ist mir hinterhergelaufen. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es aus ist und wollte mich mit sich ziehen und dann ist Edward aufgetaucht, hat ihn von mir weggezogen und Minutenlang auf ihn eingeredet. Keine Ahnung, was er ihm gesagt hat, aber er wurde immer kleiner und ist dann schließlich verschwunden. Und…hat mich in Ruhe gelassen."

Ich musste wiederwillig schmunzeln, als ich daran dachte, was ich diesem Typen gesagt hatte. Ich hatte seine Angst vor mir riechen können und mich nicht gescheut ihm noch mehr Angst einzujagen, bis er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Flucht ergriff.

„Das…das tut mir…schrecklich leid Angela!"

„Das muss es nicht. Mir…ist ja nicht wirklich etwas passiert. Aber jedenfalls…sie sind wirklich nette Menschen, aber…nun mal nicht an Freundschaften interessiert. Du darfst es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

„Ich weiß…und trotzdem…er…er…kommt mir…manchmal so…unendlich traurig vor…von Schmerz zerfressen…" Bella seufzte leise und ich spürte, wie langsam die wohlbekannte Wut in mir aufflammte. Wut über mich und meine gottverdammte Existenz. Ich war verdammt auf Ewig ein Monster zu bleiben und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

_Edward? Alles in Ordnung?_

Ich blickte mich um und schoss dann mit einer Spitzengeschwindigkeit aus der Schule und direkt in den Wald.

watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw

An manchen Tagen hasste ich mein Dasein und verfluchte alles. Ganz besonders in den Momenten, in denen ich mir wünschte, jemandem mein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen…jemandem wie Bella. Ich wollte es. Wollte es so sehr. In dem Moment, als ich diese Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme vernommen hatte, wollte ich es ihr sagen, wollte ihr sagen, was ich war, wollte ihr den Grund liefern, wieso ich nicht mit ihr befreundet sein konnte, warum ich mich weiter von ihr fernhalten musste.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>'Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

Ich wollte es ihr erklären, mir alles von der Seele reden, doch ich durfte einfach nicht. Niemals durfte ich jemandem von meiner Existenz erzählen und es machte mich so wütend. Wer stellte diese Regeln auf? Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte weiter durch den Wald und konnte Alice dicht hinter mir hören. Bestimmt hatte sie gesehen, dass ich aufgelöst losrennen würde, denn sie stellte mir keine Fragen.

Bella…immer wieder musste ich an dieses bezaubernde Mädchen denken, konnte mich nicht von ihr loseisen. Sie würde noch mein Untergang sein, aber ich durfte nicht. Durfte nicht schwach werden. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und trotz der verdammten Schmerzen, genoss ich es jedes Mal, wenn ich ihren Geruch einatmen durfte, war dankbar dafür, dass ich wenigstens ihren Lebenshauch in mir aufnehmen durfte.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Ich wollte so sehr, dass sie wusste was ich war und wollte mir trotzdem nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würde. Ich hatte Angst, sie würde mich als Monster sehen, als Ungeheuer…hatte Angst, sie würde einen Seelenlosen Mörder in mir sehen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen, auch wenn sie damit Recht haben würde.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Ich blieb stehen, als wir in unserem üblichen Jagdrevier waren und starrte durch die Bäume. Alice kam nur wenige Hundertstel nach mir an und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Du…kannst es ihr nicht sagen Edward. Das…darfst du nicht." Sagte sie leise und eine gewisse Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich weiß…aber…was…was soll ich tun? Ich meine…du hast sie doch gesehen…du hast UNS gesehen."

„Ja. Das habe ich, und…ich sehe es immer noch…sie weiß Bescheid."

Ich drehte mich zu meiner Schwester und blickte sie an. „Aber…wie ist das möglich? Ich meine…werde ich es ihr…erzählen?"

„Nein Edward…sie…sie wird es schon herausfinden. Glaub mir. Du…musst ihr nur den gewissen Anreiz bieten."

Ich seufzte auf. „Ich…weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Vielleicht…ist es trotzdem besser für uns alle, wenn ich ihr weiter aus dem Weg gehe."

Alice lächelte. „Meine Vision ändert sich trotzdem nicht. Es wird passieren, die Frage ist nur wann. Und tief in deinem Inneren wünschst du dir doch, dass es passiert. Dass sie erkennt, was du bist…auch wenn du Angst davor hast."

Ja…das tat ich. Mehr als ich anfangs angenommen hatte. Ich wollte mich nicht irgendjemandem anvertrauen, ich wollte mich Bella anvertrauen, ihr mein Geheimnis verrate…weil ich wusste, dass auch sie ein Geheimnis hatte. „Kannst du sie im Auge behalten? Es…geht ich ihr nicht gut."

„Ich weiß…und…du willst ihr helfen, aber…das kann nicht funktionieren, wenn du dich von ihr fernhältst und es nicht einmal versuchst. Edward…du bist stark. Solange du nichts Unüberlegtes tust, wirst du ihr auch nicht weh tun."

„Versprichst du es?"

„So gut ich kann."

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

BPOV

Ich war froh, als ich endlich aus der Schule kam. Viel zu lange hatte der Tag sich dahingezogen und ich war überaus froh darüber, dass es Freitag war. Mein Schwächeanfall war mir immer noch peinlich und ich war mir sicher, das würde noch Gesprächsstoff geben. Ich hoffte nur, Charly würde davon nichts zu hören bekommen, ich musste ganze Arbeit leisten um die Krankenschwester davon abzuhalten, Charlie anzurufen. Dafür musste ich ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, es ihm selbst zu sagen…klar würde ich das tun…natürlich! Nach meinem Unfall war er schon viel zu besorgt um mich. Was würde er tun, wenn ich ihm nun erzählen würde, dass ich einfach so von Stühlen fiel? Bestimmt würde er mich in Watte packen wollen…oder mir einen Bodyguard zur Seite stellen. Nein…ich würde es ihm natürlich nicht erzählen.

Charlie war bereits zu Hause, als ich von der Schule kam. Freitags machte er häufig früher Schluss, um mit mir im Diner essen zu gehen, damit ich nicht kochen musste, doch eigentlich hatte ich heute keine Lust dazu. Ich legte meinen Rucksack ab, als ich das Haus betrat und ging dann langsam zu Charlie in die Küche um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

„Hey mein Schatz. Wie war die Schule?" fragte Charlie und ich sah, wie er sich ein paar Brote schmierte, was mich ein wenig verwirrte. Ich zuckte als Antwort nur die Schultern und griff nach einem Glas, um es mit Wasser zu füllen.

„Ähm…Billy hat mich zu sich nach la Push eingeladen um das Spiel zu sehen. Ich…hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, heute nicht ins Diner zu gehen. Du…brauchst auch nicht für mich zu kochen, wie du siehst." Er hielt eines der Brote hoch.

„Ähm, nein…schon in Ordnung." Antwortete ich und setzte mich an den Küchentisch.

„Also gut. Ich werde nicht spät zurück sein und du kannst mich natürlich auch anrufen, wenn etwas sein sollte."

Ich nickte und blickte aus dem Fenster, als ich plötzlich eine Eingebung hatte. Ich blickte zu meinem Vater. „Ähm...la Push…ist Jakob auch dort?"

„Na klar. Warum fragst du?"

„A…also…denkst du ich…ich könnte mitkommen? Hab…hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen…" Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich strahlte mein Vater über das ganze Gesicht. Ich sollte ihm wohlmöglich nicht sagen, dass es nichts mit Jakob oder Billy zu tun hatte, dass ich mit wollte. Denn eigentlich war mir viel mehr danach, mich in meinem Bett zu verkriechen.

„Aber natürlich kannst du mitkommen. Sie werden sich bestimmt freuen, dich endlich wieder mal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und du wirst Augen machen, wie groß Jake geworden ist. In einer halben Stunde fahren wir los."

„OK ich…zieh mich nur…um." Ich stand auf, verschwand schnell in meinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich musste mich vorbereiten und mächtig zusammenreißen, wenn das heute etwas werden sollte. Charlie glaubte nicht an die Legenden, die in la Push erzählt wurden und folglich dachte er auch nicht daran, sie mir zu erzählen, aus Sorge, die Cullens damit zu kränken. Wo also würde ich am ehesten etwas über diese Legenden rausfinden, wenn nicht in la Push? Es war meine Gelegenheit und ich durfte sie nicht versauen.

Ich hielt ja wahrlich wenig von Mythen und Legenden, doch meine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass ich sie mir einfach anhören musste. Mythen stammten ja auch nicht von irgendwo her, sie enthielten immer einen kleinen Funken an Wahrheit und diesen Funken wollte ich finden. Ich wollte wissen, was mit Edward los war, wie es sein konnte, dass er so schnell und scheinbar auch so stein hart war, ohne eines von diesen abstoßenden Muskelpaketen zu sein und ich wollte wissen, wie zum Teufel es möglich war, mir das Leben zu retten. Also musste ich mich heute zusammenreißen und wohl oder übel mit Jake sprechen. Ich musste herausfinden, warum Edward mir plötzlich aus dem Weg ging und wieso er sich so eigenartig verhielt. Ich hatte längst eine Liste in meinem Kopf angefertigt, mit all den Vorfällen, die ich nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Ich hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, denn es lenkte mich von meinen eigenen Problemen ab.

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön la Push und vor allem der Strand war. Seit Jahren war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen und jetzt genoss ich das Rauschen der Wellen und war doch ein wenig traurig, dass es hier viel zu kalt zum Schwimmen war. Viel zu gerne hätte ich mich in die tosenden Fluten geworfen um mich ein wenig wie zu Hause zu fühlen, aber ich sollte glücklich sein, wenigstens das Meer sehen zu dürfen. Charlie hatte nicht übertrieben. Obwohl Jakob fast zwei Jahre jünger war als ich, war er nun deutlich über einen Kopf größer als ich. Er hatte sich sehr verändert und nichts erinnerte mehr an den kleinen Jungen, den ich einmal kannte. Nichts desto trotz, hatte ich mich wirklich ein wenig gefreut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er war einer der wenigen, die ich schon seit meiner Kindheit kannte. Ziemlich schnell hatte ich es geschafft ihn aus dem Haus und hierher zum Strand zu bekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand anders mitbekam, welche Fragen ich Jakob gleich stellen würde…sobald ich meinen Mund aufbekommen würde…bei mir wusste man ja nie.

Langsam gingen wir den Strand entlang und immer wieder musste ich meine Haare aus dem Gesicht wischen. Der Wind hatte hier unten stark zugenommen und trug das Salz durch die Luft…ich liebte es.

„Sag mal…Jakob…Charlie hat mir gesagt, ihr habt so einige…Mythen und Legenden. Erzählst du mir davon?"

„Was? Diese Schauergeschichten interessieren dich? Ich weiß nicht…ich finde sie nicht wirklich gut."

Klar, ich…steh' auf Schauermärchen." Ich bemerkte, wie Jakob mich musterte und blickte weg. Es war mir irgendwie unangenehm

„Du siehst mir aber nicht danach aus, als würdest du auf Gruselgeschichten abfahren." Wir gingen ein Stück weiter und setzten uns dann auf einen kleinen Felsen."

„Naja, mein Dad hat mich sehr neugierig gemacht und will mir dennoch nichts darüber erzählen. Er meint, es würde die Cullens beleidigen." Ich hoffte, ich war nicht zu weit gegangen und Jakob würde mir jetzt gar nichts mehr erzählen, also drehte ich mich zu ihm und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Und sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

„Ach darum geht es dir. Die Cullens…naja, das ist wirklich meine Lieblingsgeschichte. Hmm…also gut ähm…weißt du etwas über unsere Stammesgeschichte? Die Quileute?"

„Ähm…ja,…ihr seid ein altes Indianervolk und sollt direkte Nachkommen eines Wolfes sein. Ist das richtig?" antwortete ich und fragte mich dabei, was das mit der Legende über die Cullens zu tun haben sollte.

„Genau und…wie du vielleicht weißt, hat jedes Volk auch seinen Feind. Ich…weiß auch nicht, aber meine Brüder und Cousins…sie schimpfen sehr über die Cullens, meinen sie hätten niemals hier herkommen dürfen und sie nennen sie…das kalte Wesen."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das kalte Wesen? Ernsthaft?"

„Ja. Der Legende nach, haben meine Vorfahren gegen diese kalten Wesen gekämpft, weil sie auf unser Land gekommen sind und irgendwann wurden sie dann vertrieben…bis vor ein paar Jahren. Als die Cullens hierhergezogen sind, meinten meine Brüder, jetzt würde alles wieder von vorne losgehen und sie sollten sich lieber an den Packt halten, den sie vor Jahren geschlossen hatten…"

„Aber…was genau sind…kalte Wesen?"

Jakob lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na…hast du sie dir noch nie angesehen? Diese Blässe, sie sind…"

„..eiskalt und stein hart?" unterbrach ich ihn und hatte vergessen so zu tun, als würde ich das alles für einen Scherz halten.

„…ähm…ja, ich denke schon. Bella du glaubst das doch nicht? Oder? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass die Cullens irgendwelche finsteren Wesen sind? Nicht menschlich?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich finde es nur amüsant, dass deine Brüder denken, hier würde eine Herde…Zombies…Untote herumwandeln." Ich versuchte zu grinsen.

„Tja…mein Stamm ist…sehr einfallsreich, was Mythen und Legenden betrifft, vor allem wenn es um jemanden geht, den sie nicht leiden können."

„Hm…ich versuche es mir mit ihnen nicht zu verscherzen." Jake grinste und stand dann auf.

„Lass uns zurückgehen. Es wird bald dunkel und wir wollen ja nicht, dass du von Wölfen und Zombies angegriffen wirst."

Die Fahrt nach Hause verlief sehr ruhig. Das eine oder andere Mal stellte Charlie mir eine Frage, wie es mir gefallen hätte, doch ich antwortete kaum. Zu sehr musste ich an das Gesagte von Jakob denken und darüber, dass es wohl wirklich nur ein Schauermärchen war. Ich war enttäuscht, denn meinem Ziel war ich somit auch nicht näher gekommen, zu erfahren, was mit Edward los war. Jake hatte mir auch erzählt, dass die Cullens andere Menschen mieden…schon immer. Aber selbst das hatte ich schon vorher gewusst. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass Charly den Wagen am Straßenrand geparkt hatte.

„…rede mit dir! Bella? Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

Ich schrak auf, als ich mitbekam, dass Charlie mit mir sprach. „Ähm…was?"

„OK Bella, du lässt mir keine Wahl. Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, was ich in den letzten Minuten gesagt habe?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Bella, ich habe bereits jetzt schon einen blauen Brief und einen Anruf der Schule erhalten. Dass ich von dir enttäuscht bin, muss ich dir wohl nicht sagen, was? Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

Na toll. Ich war noch nicht lange hier und schon jetzt hatte ich es verbockt. Warum hatte die Schule nicht zuerst mit mir gesprochen? Vielleicht hätte ich es noch hinbiegen können…

„Willst du denn überhaupt nichts dazu sagen? Willst du weiter stumm bleiben, so wie in der Schule? Es geht mir nicht um deine Noten Bella. Es geht mir darum, dass du nicht redest, dich mir nicht mitteilst und genau so weiter machst, wie in Phönix. Wir dachten, es würde dir guttun, mal eine Zeit weg zu kommen, aber anscheinend haben wir uns alle getäuscht."

Ich blickte zu Boden, denn ich wusste was kommen würde und ich war…ganz und gar nicht einverstanden damit.

„Bella…vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du…wenn du…"

„Sag…es nicht. Bitte." Flehte ich so leise, dass ich es selbst kaum hören konnte.

„Du solltest vielleicht zurück zu deiner Mutter gehen. Sie macht sich…so große Sorgen."

Ich zuckte merklich zusammen. Ich wollte nicht, konnte doch nicht einfach zurück nach Phönix ziehen. So sehr ich es hier auch hasste, ich wollte hier bleiben und einen Neustart versuchen. Aber Charlie versuchte gerade all meine Anstrengungen zunichte zu machen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht hier haben möchte, aber was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig? Ich sehe keine andere Lösung Bella. Deine Lehrer mögen dich, sie sagen, du strengst dich an, aber was nützt es, wenn du trotzdem ständig abwesend bist, nicht redest, nicht antwortest und ständig diese Blackouts hast?"

„Z…zwei Mal Dad. Ich…hatte nur…zwei Mal diese Blackouts." Es war besser geworden, seit ich hier war. Nur zwei Mal war es mir passiert, dass ich einen Blackout hatte. Vor dem Unfall…und dann einmal im Unterricht. Niemand hätte es mitbekommen, wenn ich nicht plötzlich hochgeschreckt wäre und mich panisch umgesehen hätte.

„Bella. Was zum Teufel ist nur los mit dir? Ich will dich einfach verstehen können, aber du machst es mir nun mal nicht gerade einfach. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was für Sorgen ich mir mache. Ist es irgendeine Form von…jugendlichem Protest? Willst du uns damit etwas sagen?"

Jugendlicher Protest…ich lachte innerlich als ich meinen Vater wütend ansah. „Du…hast ja keine…Ahnung."

„Dann erklär es mir!"

Ich wollte es. Wollte es so sehr. Hätte es ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschrien und mir dann seine Reaktion angesehen. Ich wollte ihn anbrüllen und ihm erzählen, was mit mir los war, aber ich brachte kein Wort hervor. Nicht einmal das leiseste Krächzen wollte meinen Hals verlassen und so blieb ich Stumm…Stumm wie immer…und konnte ihm keinen Grund liefern, der mein Verhalten erklären würde, konnte ihm keinen Grund liefern, hierbleiben zu dürfen. Ich war so wütend und musste die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken.

„Du lässt mir und deiner Mutter einfach keine Wahl. Wir dachten, es würde dir hier besser gehen, aber…da es das nicht tut, wirst du zurück…"

„Nein…" ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein…NEIN, NEIN!"

„Bella, was…"

„Wieso…wieso lässt ihr mir nicht…ein bisschen Zeit? Nur…nur ein bisschen Zeit?" ich war laut geworden. Viel lauter als üblich und Charlie schien sehr erschrocken über meinen überraschenden Ausbruch.

„Bella! Bella Schatz ich liebe dich doch, was ist denn nur los mit dir?" er wollte nach meinem Arm greifen, doch ich musste raus hier. Sofort. Ich riss die Tür auf, gurtete mich ab und sprang aus dem Wagen. Ich musste weg von hier. Brauchte meine Ruhe. Abstand. Ich konnte Charlie hinter mir rufen hören, doch ich war schon zu weit weg, lief immer weiter und versuchte die Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

_Flashback_

„_Schätzchen, wach auf. Es ist schon spät!" Ich spürte sanfte Finger, wie sie sanft durch mein Haar strichen und versuchten mich zu wecken. Ich wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Ich war viel zu müde dafür. Trotzdem öffnete ich meine Augen und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um ein scharfes Bild zu bekommen. „Was machst du überhaupt in meinem Bett Süße?"_

„_Mum…ich…" ich blickte mich um und erkannte das Schlafzimmer meiner Mutter. Warum war ich nicht in meinem eigenen Bett? Bilder der letzten Nacht kamen wieder hoch und plötzlich viel es mir wieder ein. Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf und blickte meine Mutter verzweifelt an. „Mum! Es…es tut mir so…wahnsinnig leid. Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Es tut mir so leid Mum!"_

„_Hey. Alles gut Schätzchen." Wieder strich sie mir liebevoll durchs Haar und betrachtete mich. „Ich finde es zwar nicht toll, dass du abgehauen bist, aber…ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und…ich hätte dich gehen lassen sollen. Du bist doch…alt genug und ich will das manchmal einfach nicht einsehen, obwohl du schon immer die Vernünftigere von uns beiden warst. Ich bin dir nicht böse Bella."_

„_Wirklich nicht? Wir…haben uns doch gestritten. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich war nur so verdammt wütend, dass du nein gesagt hast." Doch meine Mutter lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Alles ist gut Bella. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich habe eingesehen, dass du am besten weißt, was gut für dich ist und ich hätte nicht so einen Zirkus veranstalten dürfen."_

„_Doch…das hättest du. Es war berechtigt…"_

„_Warum bist du überhaupt in meinem Bett? Du hast nicht einmal deinen Schlafanzug an Bella."_

„_Ich ähm…ich…" ich schluckte. Kein Wort wollte mehr aus meinem Mund kommen, als ich meine fröhliche Mutter neben mir auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Meine Kehle wurde mit einem Male viel zu trocken. „ Ich…muss mal ins Bad…dringend…" Schnell sprang ich auf, lief ins Badezimmer und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter mir. Als ich mein Spiegelbild erblickte, musste ich mich augenblicklich wegdrehen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, mich so zu sehen._

EPOV

Wir waren bereits auf dem Rückweg. Die Jagd hatte heute nicht lange gedauert. Schnell hatten wir ein Rudel Berglöwen aufgespürt und so mussten wir nicht allzu weit laufen. Es wurde langsam dunkel, als wir uns auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt machten, als mir plötzlich Bilder aus Alice' Vision entgegensprangen. Bella…meine Bella…zitternd saß sie am Straßenrand. Ohne Jake, ohne Tasche und völlig aufgelöst. Was war nur passiert? Ich blickte zu Alice

„Sie ist nicht weit vom Reservat entfernt. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist…"

Ich seufzte auf und legte einen Zahn zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu ihr laufen zu müssen.

„Edward!" Alice holte mich aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir sind nicht weit von der Schule. Hol dein Auto und fahr zu ihr. Ich weiß dass du das willst…und ich weiß, dass alles gut gehen wird."

Ich nickte und rannte Richtung Schule. Dabei konnte ich die Bilder, die Alice mir gezeigt hatte nicht mehr abschütteln. Zu tief hatten sie sich in meine Netzhaut gebrannt und verfolgten mich jetzt. Ich hoffte nur, dass Alice Recht hatte und ich mich ihr gefahrlos nähern konnte. Aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich musste einfach.

Also über ein kleines Review würde ich mich schon freuen...


	10. Dinner for one

Dinner for one

EPOV

So schnell wie noch nie, raste ich durch den Wald und versuchte mich auf nichts anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf meine Geschwindigkeit. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte ich Alice so weit abgehängt, dass ich kaum noch ihre Gedanken hören konnte. Nichts nahm ich in diesem Augenblick mehr um mich wahr, hoffte nur, dass ich Bella genau an der gesehenen Stelle antreffen würde und hoffte, dass ich wirklich das Richtige tat, hoffte, dass Alice recht hatte. Niemals würde ich mir verzeihen, wenn durch meine eigene Fahrlässigkeit etwas passieren würde, jemand zu Schaden kommen würde, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um Bella handelte. Und trotzdem musste ich es einfach versuchen. Immer wieder hallte mir ihre Stimme durch den Kopf, die von Traurigkeit nur so zerfressen wurde. Traurig darüber, dass ich sie ignorierte, ihr aus dem Weg ging. Ich hatte es schon oft erlebt, dass sich die Menschen über uns wunderten, doch noch nie war es jemandem so nah gegangen, dass wir uns von ihnen fernhielten. Irgendetwas an Bella war…so viel anders…etwas, dass mich faszinierte und mich in ihren Bann zog. Ich wollte ihr nicht mehr länger fernbleiben, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich von heute an meine Beherrschung Tag für Tag, erneut auf die Probe stellen musste.

Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten, hatte ich endlich den Parkplatz der Schule erreicht und sprang sofort in meinen Wagen. Natürlich wäre ich schneller gewesen, wenn ich weitergelaufen wäre, aber ich erachtete es für besser, sie „zufällig" mit meinem Auto aufzusammeln, als vor ihren Augen aus dem Wald zu springen, vor allem, wenn ich nicht erahnen konnte, wie sie überhaupt auf mich reagieren würde, wenn ich plötzlich bei ihr auftauchte, sie plötzlich ansprach. So weit, hatte Alice die Zukunft nicht gesehen, sondern nur, dass Bella hier in der Nähe sein würde. So schnell wie möglich raste ich vom Schulgelände und ordnete mich mit quietschenden Reifen im Straßenverkehr ein, fluchte lautstark ob der defensiven und viel zu langsamen Fahrweise der menschlichen Bevölkerung in Forks, es kam mir so vor, als würden sie mich genau jetzt mehr als nur ärgern wollen. In letzter Sekunde riss ich das Lenkrad nach rechts, wich auf einen kaum befahrenen Waldweg aus und beschleunigte meinen Wagen aufs äußerste. Könnte mein Körper noch Adrenalin produzieren, ich war mir sicher, in diesem Moment würde dieses Stresshormon augenblicklich durch meine Venen gepumpt werden.

Langsam aber sicher kam ich dem Quileutereservat immer näher und verlangsamte das Tempo. Wenn Bella sich nicht schon wegbewegt hatte, musste sie hier irgendwo sein. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie nicht über die unsichtbare Grenze gelaufen war und ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, zu ihr zu gelangen, doch meine Sorge darüber verschwand augenblicklich, als ich meinen Engel neben der Straße auf einem Baumstumpf sitzen sah. Ein paar Meter vor ihr hielt ich meinen Volvo und stieg sofort aus. Mit langsamen und leisen Schritten ging ich auf sie zu und bemerkte sofort, dass Bella nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen schien, mich nicht zu hören schien. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben und diese auf ihren Knien abgestützt. Das Zittern, welches ich durch Alice' Vision gesehen hatte, war immer noch nicht vorüber und ich wusste nicht, ob es an der Kälte hier lag, daran dass sie keine Jacke hatte oder daran, dass sie vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Ganz langsam und mit etwas Abstand ging ich vor ihr in die Hocke und sprach sie an. Legte so viel Wärme wie nur möglich in meine Stimme, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Als ich die Luft um mich herum einsog, um sprechen zu können, brachen höllisch schmerzende Flammen in meiner Kehle aus und versuchten, mich dazu zu treiben, etwas Dummes zu tun, doch…ich war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und wusste, dass nun kaum noch ein Tag vergehen würde, an dem ich nicht diesen schrecklich quälenden Durst verspüren würde.

„Bella? Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?" sie reagierte nicht und am liebsten hätte ich sie leicht geschüttelt, doch ich wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren, auch wenn ich so sanft wie möglich dabei vorgegangen wäre. Ich wagte es nicht, ihren wunderbar warmen Körper zu berühren, geschweige denn mir vorzustellen, wie ihre warme Haut sich auf meiner eiskalten Hand anfühlen würde.

„Bella! Kannst du mich hören?" Ich hatte es geschafft, sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, denn plötzlich schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und dunkelbraune Augen blickten mich erschreckt und scheu an, dunkelbraune Augen, die mich an Rehe erinnerten, an Rehe, die ich jagte.

BPOV

Mein Zittern wollte nicht nachlassen und ich wusste nicht einmal, ob die Kälte daran schuld war, oder doch die Bilder, die ich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier schon saß, wie ich hier hergekommen war oder geschweige denn, wo ich überhaupt war. Ich hatte in der Dunkelheit völlig die Orientierung verloren und hoffte, dass ich den Weg nach Hause finden würde, denn Charlie war bestimmt viel zu sauer auf mich, als dass er mich nun suchen würde. Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Zu sehr schüttelte sich mein Körper von selbst und ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meine Muskeln. Ich wollte mich beruhigen, wusste aber nicht, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Als ich noch in Phönix gelebt hatte, hatte mich meine damalige beste Freundin immer gerüttelt, wenn ich einen Black out hatte und mich so wieder zurückgeholt. Auch wenn sie mich jedes Mal missbilligend ansah und das eine oder andere Mal den Kopf schüttelte, war ich immer unheimlich froh, dass sie mich trotzdem nicht einfach in diesem Zustand verweilen ließ. Doch jetzt war ich völlig allein. Niemand war da, der mich rütteln konnte, kein Lehrer, der mich mehrmals ansprach, kein aufgeregtes Hupen eines Lasters…und selbst konnte ich mich nicht aus dieser Angststarre befreien. Mein Körper wollte meinem Kopf nicht gehorchen…ich war jämmerlich…einfach jämmerlich…

„…du mich hören?"

Mein Kopf schoss erschrocken in die Höhe. Ich hatte niemanden kommen hören, hatte keine Orientierung und das Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Wie lange saß ich wirklich schon hier? Auf diesem Baumstupf in der viel zu dünnen Kleidung?

„Geht es dir gut?"

Diese Stimme…Ich liebte diese sanfte, weiche Stimme so sehr und konnte nicht glauben, dass ich sie wirklich vernahm, glaubte nicht, dass ich ihn wirklich vor mir sah…seine funkelnden Augen. „…Edward!" keuchte ich ungläubig und blickte mich dann kurz um.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht, welches von den Scheinwerfern seines Autos angestrahlt wurde erkennen, dass er versucht, seine Besorgnis um mich zu verstecken…Sein eiskalter Atem streifte meine Wange, meine Nase und ich wurde für einen kurzen Moment von diesem unglaublichen Duft benebelt, der von Edward ausging. Was machte ich hier? Was machte ich wirklich hier?

Ich wusste es nicht und konnte die Frage somit auch nicht beantworten. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich…keine…keine Ahnung…ehrlich." Ich fröstelte, als der kalte Wind zunahm und legte die Arme um meinen Bauch. In meiner Eile aus dem Wagen zu kommen, hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, meine Jacke mitzunehmen und bereute es jetzt, als ich bemerkte, wie bitter kalt mir war. Ich musste mich dringend aufwärmen.

„Soll ich dich Nach Hause bringen?"

Ich blickte wieder in Edwards Augen, unfähig, etwas zu sagen, als mir erneut dieser unglaubliche Duft entgegenkam und nickte dann leicht. Er war mal wieder mein Retter in der Not. Langsam stand ich auf und ignorierte dabei Edwards Hand, die er mir zögerlich entgegenstreckte, um mir aufzuhelfen. Immer noch nicht wollten mir meine Beine gehorchen und so schwankte ich bedrohlich, bevor ich mein Gleichgewicht fand. Mit einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung stand auch Edward vor mir auf und gemeinsam gingen wir zu seinem Wagen. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach dem Türgriff aus, doch Edward war schneller und öffnete mir die Wagentür, damit ich einsteigen konnte.

„Ähm…danke." Murmelte ich und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Ich hatte erwartet, dass der Innenraum mollig warm sein würde und ich mich so ein wenig aufwärmen konnte, doch auch hier umhüllte mich Kälte und ließ mich erneut kurz frösteln. Ich schnallte mich an und schlang dann wieder meine Arme um den Körper. Charlie würde ausrasten. Bestimmt würde er einen riesen Aufstand machen, wenn ich jetzt aufkreuzen würde und darauf hatte ich absolut keine Lust. Doch ich konnte unmöglich noch länger draußen in der Kälte bleiben, also hatte ich keine Wahl und bei Edwards viel zu schnellem Fahrstil, würde ich in nicht einmal fünf Minuten zu Hause sein.

„Warte, es wird gleich warm." Sagte Edward und drehte die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe. Sofort streckte ich meine Hände aus und wärmte meine gefrorenen Finger am heißen Luftstrom und seufzte leise auf, als sie zu kribbeln begannen. Ich würde wohl eine heiße Dusche brauchen um meinen kompletten Körper zu wärmen.

„Ich…sollte mir vielleicht angewöhnen…in Forks stets eine Jacke bei mir zu tragen." Sagte ich leise, um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Es kam mir so vor, als würde Edward darauf warten, dass ich eine Unterhaltung anfing.

„Hm…das wäre durchaus ratsam, wenn du keinen Erfrierungstod erleiden willst." Schmunzelte Edward und blickte kurz zu mir, als ich ebenfalls meine Lippen zu einem kurzen Lächeln verzog und sofort begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Wie fast immer, wenn Edward in der Nähe war. Was war nur los mit mir? Jeden Tag musste ich tausende Male darum kämpfen, meinen Beinen nicht zu gehorchen, die mir signalisierten, wegzulaufen. Warum jetzt nicht?

„Du…redest wieder…mit mir?" fragte ich leise und blickte aus dem Fenster. Seit über einer Woche hatte er mir kaum Beachtung geschenkt. Das höchste der Gefühle waren seine wütenden Blicke aus seinen fast immer schwarzen Augen, gepaart mit einer viel zu verkrampften Haltung. Doch all das konnte ich nun nicht mehr erkennen. Selbst seine Augen schienen wieder diesen weichen gold-braunen Ton angenommen zu haben.

„Sieht...ganz so aus."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und biss mir auf die Lippe. „Hm…von deinen Launen bekommt man doch glatt ein Schleudertrauma." Sagte ich im Scherz und hoffte, dass Edward das nicht allzu ernst nehmen würde, doch er lachte nur und antwortete mir wieder.

„Ich bin sehr wankelmütig…gewöhn dich lieber daran."

Ich blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und zog meine Hände von der Heizung weg. Langsam begann sich mein Körper wieder aufzuwärmen und ich hatte keine Lust, diese Wärme gleich wieder zu verlassen. Ich stöhnte innerlich, als ich von weitem Charlies Haus sah und Edward allmählich langsamer wurde. „Ähm…kannst…kannst du weiterfahren? Bitte? Ich…will noch nicht…nach Hause...Charlie wird mich anbrüllen." Stammelte ich und wurde etwas entspannter, als Edward wieder aufs Gas trat.

„Was hast du denn so schlimmes angestellt?" fragte Edward belustigt und blickte immer wieder zu mir.

„Ich…wir hatten Streit …Charlie und ich…als wir von la Push nach Hause gefahren sind und…dann bin ich aus dem Wagen abgehauen. Ähm…lass mich einfach da vorne raus…Ok?"

Edward nickte und parkte seinen Wagen am Straßenrand, vor dem kleinen Italiener. Ich wollte nicht aussteigen. Ich wollte hier bleiben und einfach weiter durch die Nacht fahren. In dieser wohligen Wärme verbleiben und weiter Edwards viel zu köstlichen Duft einatmen. Doch ich wusste, dass das nicht möglich war, also schnallte ich mich ab und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Danke…Edward." Sagte ich leise, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Der kalte Wind schlug mir sofort entgegen und ich überlegte, ob ich nicht doch lieber nach Hause gehen sollte, mich Charlies Zorn stellen sollte um dann endlich duschen zu können, doch meine Gedanken wurden jeher unterbrochen, als Edward ebenfalls ausstieg, auf meine Seite kam und mir seinen Mantel reichte.

„Hier. Nicht dass du noch krank wirst."

„Was…aber…"

„Du kannst ihn mir am Montag zurückgeben. Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich die Kälte hier gewöhnt." Er lächelte sanft und half mir dann in seinen viel zu großen Mantel. Schnell schlang ich ihn mir um meinen Körper, um mich vor dem Wind zu schützen und dankte ihm leise, als ich plötzlich meine neuen…Freunde sah, die auf uns zukamen und mir erfreut zuwinkten. Ich stöhnte leicht auf. Ich hatte jetzt keinen Nerv dafür.

„Oh…nein." Ich wollte mich wegdrehen und so tun, als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen, doch ich wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

„Was ist los?" fragte mich Edward und blickte kurz zu Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike und Tyler.

„Ach…ähm…nichts. Alles Ok." Murmelte ich und fuhr mir dabei durch die Haare, doch Edward lachte.

„Keine Sorge Bella. Sie wollen dich nur ins Kino verschleppen."

Ich sah Edward skeptisch an, doch mir blieb keine Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, denn Mike stand mit einem Male vor mir.

„Bella! Wie schön dich zu treffen. Wir hatten uns gerade gefragt, ob wir dich nicht von zu Hause abholen sollen. Der neue Zombie-Planet läuft heute an. Du kommst doch mit. Oder?"

Mike hatte wieder dieses schreckliche, viel zu freundliche Gesicht aufgesetzt und das schien auch Jessica nicht entgangen zu sein…oder die Tatsache, dass ich hier, mit Edward Cullen stand, Jessicas mehr oder weniger heimlicher Schwarm und noch dazu seinen Mantel trug. Doch ich achtete kaum auf sie und sah Mike stattessen fragend an. „Was? Ähm…"

„Na…der neue Zombiefilm ist heute in die Kinos gekommen. Das können wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen." Erklärte mir Mike und schüttelte den Kopf darüber, dass ich nicht wusste, wovon er sprach.

Jessica machte einen Schritt nach vorn und hakte sich bei Mike unter…es sah ganz so aus, als würde sie ihr Revier markieren und ich musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Sie lächelte mich an. „Ja. Komm doch mit Bella. Wird bestimmt lustig und… Tyler hat auch noch kein Date." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, doch Edward kam mir glücklicherweise zuvor.

„Ähm..wisst ihr, Bella hat gerade meine Einladung zum Abendessen angenommen und…ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn sie mich jetzt versetzen würde." Seine Stimme war so warm und charmant, dass mir richtig warm wurde.

„Ähm…ja, genau. Geht ihr doch ohne mich…ins Kino." Stammelte ich und krallte mich in Edwards Mantel. Ich sah Jessicas bohrenden Blick und ich wusste bereits, dass sie mich nach dem Wochenende über alles ausfragen würde. Mir graute es bereits davor, wollte die Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme gar nicht hören.

Tyler seufzte. „Hm…also schön. Wir erzählen dir am Montag, wie er war. Aber eins sag ich dir. Du verpasst echt was."

„Leute, wir sollten los und die Zwei nicht weiter aufhalten. Bestimmt haben sie Hunger." Sagte Angela leicht lächelnd und versuchte die Gruppe voranzutreiben. Ich war ihr mal wieder so Dankbar. Sie wusste immer, was zu tun war. Wir verabschiedeten uns und plötzlich spürte ich einen sanften Druck an meinem Rücken. Edward hatte seine Hand auf mich gelegt und schob mich so Richtung Eingang des Italieners.

„Du…hast mich gerade gerettet…ehrlich. Mike ist…immer so aufdringlich." Stammelte ich und Edward schmunzelte.

„Mike wollte nur mit dir flirten. Er hat sich genau überlegt, wie er heute Abend Jessica loswerden kann, um dir seine Liebe zu gestehen."

„Was?" mein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und ich blickte Edward erschrocken an, doch als er mir die Tür öffnete, war ich verwirrt. „Was…tust du?" fragte ich ihn, als wir das Restaurant betraten.

Edward sah mich belustigt an. „Na…ich habe dich doch gerade zum Essen eingeladen…oder möchtest du in ein anderes Restaurant?" fragte er mich und ich konnte hören, dass es wirklich sein Ernst war. Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ließ mich von ihm zu einem freien Tisch in einer etwas ruhigeren Ecke führen. Er hatte einen Platz direkt an den Fenstern gewählt und half mir jetzt, den Mantel auszuziehen. Ich musste ein ziemlich eigenartiges Gesicht aufgesetzt haben, denn als er für mich den Stuhl zurechtrückte, damit ich mich setzen konnte, sah er mich aus leicht besorgten Augen an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mich, als er sich ebenfalls setzte und mir die Speisekarte reichte.

„Ähm…nein…ja. Es ist nur…ich bin verwirrt...DU verwirrst mich." Sagte ich leise und wich seinem Blick aus, während ich die Speisekarte entgegennahm. Ich war nicht der Mensch, der seinem Gegenüber länger als nötig in die Augen sah, eigentlich tat ich es immer nur so kurz, wie nötig. Und obwohl Edwards Augen mich so sehr faszinierten, war es mir unangenehm, ihn zu lange anzusehen. Immer wieder musste ich kurz wegblicken.

„Das…tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verwirren." Antwortete er und setzte wieder dieses unbeschreibliche Lächeln auf. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als eine Kellnerin an unseren Tisch kam und ich konnte gerade noch ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. Nachdem sie unsere Bestellungen entgegengenommen hatte, ließ sie uns sofort wieder alleine.

„Du…du willst nichts essen?" mir war nicht entgangen, dass er sich nur eine Cola bestellt hatte und ich fragte mich, wieso er mich zum Essen einlud, wenn er selbst offensichtlich keinen Hunger hatte. Ich sah wie er antworten wollte, doch dann fiel mir etwas auf. „Ich…hab dich noch nie…etwas essen gesehen…" in dem Moment als ich es aussprach, bemerkte ich, wie idiotisch sich das anhörte und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Peinlich berührt zupfte ich an meinen Haaren und war verwundert, als Edward mich immer noch mit diesem wundervollen Blick betrachtete.

„Ich…bin gerade auf einer speziellen Diät."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und lehnte mich etwas zur Seite, als unsere Bestellungen serviert wurden. Sofort griff ich nach meinem Glas und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie durstig ich eigentlich war. Als ich das Glas halb geleert hatte, stellte ich es beiseite und bemerkte plötzlich, wie nervös ich wurde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Unterhaltung fortsetzen sollte, wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und hatte doch so viele Fragen an ihn. Ich brauchte Antworten. So unauffällig wie möglich wischte ich meine schweißnassen Hände an meiner Hose ab und blickte Edward unsicher an. „Ich…tut mir leid, aber…ich bin nicht gerade…die richtige Person für…eine anregende Unterhaltung." Ich schluckte und verknotete meine Finger ineinander, als ich seinen sanften Blick auf mir bemerkte. Wie machte er das nur?

„Du schlägst dich doch ganz gut."

Ich lächelte ihn leicht an und atmete dann kurz tief durch. „OK…ich…kann ich dir ein paar…Fragen stellen?"

„Alles was du willst."

„Und…Du wirst sie mir auch beantworten?" Ich bezweifelte es, war er mir nicht ab dem Moment aus dem Weg gegangen, als ich anfing Fragen zu stellen?

„So gut ich kann…versprochen." Antwortete Edward und lehnte sich leicht zurück.

Ich griff nach meiner Gabel und stocherte etwas in meinem Risotto herum, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, wollte ihn natürlich nicht sofort wieder verschrecken, doch ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte. In Windeseile durchforstete ich mein Gehirn und bemerkte, dass ich schon zu lange nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

„Ähm…woher…wusstest du das? ...Also das mit dem Kino? Oder…das mit Mike?" Ich versuchte, ihn länger anzusehen und konnte erkennen, dass er von dieser Frage überrascht war. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet.

„Mike…ist sehr leicht zu durchschauen…es war nicht schwer, das herauszufinden…im Allgemeinen…sind Menschen für mich sehr leicht zu durchschauen. Es ist nicht schwer, ihre Gedanken zu…hören…Und Mike hat mir seine Absichten fast entgegen geschrien."

Ich bemerkte, wie er nach Worten rang, etwas, das er eigentlich nie tat. Er hatte immer klare Antworten, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, doch nun suchte er fast so verzweifelt wie ich danach, die richtigen zu finden. „Zu…hören? ...Redest du von Gedankenübertragung? Gedanken lesen?" ich schluckte, als mein Herz wieder zu rasen begann. „Und…und bin ich auch so leicht…zu durchschauen?" Ich hatte Angst vor seiner Antwort. So…eigenartig seine Erklärung auch war, so glaubte ich sie ihm und hatte nun Angst, von ihm durchschaut zu werden, dass er all meine Geheimnisse offen legte, alles über mich erfahren würde. Doch seine Antwort überraschte mich erneut.

„Ich…habe noch nie jemanden wie dich kennen gelernt. Jemanden…der…mich so…stark anzieht und gleichzeitig…so…verschlossen ist…so schwer zu lesen…"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte und schob mir eine Gabel Reis in den Mund, um etwas länger nachdenken zu können. Doch ich beschloss, dieses Thema erst einmal bleiben zu lassen. Es gab viel wichtigeres, das ich ihn fragen wollte. „Du…bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen." Murmelte ich unverständlich und wollte den Satz schon wiederholen, als Edward antwortete."

„Ja…das bin ich." Sagte er leise.

„Aber…wieso?" ich blickte wieder von meinem Teller auf und zwang mich Edward dieses Mal länger als nur drei Sekunden anzusehen, zwang mich, in seine Augen zu blicken und den Drang, meine Augen abzuwenden zu ignorieren.

„Bestimmt…hast du doch mitbekommen, dass…ich mit meiner Familie immer alleine bleibe…dass wir andere meiden und gemieden werden. Es…war sozusagen ein Schutzmechanismus, aber…ich habe das Gefühl…in deiner Nähe bleiben zu müssen…dich beschützen zu müssen…klingt…das verrückt?" fragte er mich und sah mich unsicher an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du…kannst Menschen nicht…besonders gut leiden…fühlst dich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl…nervös."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und trotzdem nickte ich leicht, um Edward zu zeigen, dass er recht hatte.

„Fühlst…du dich auch in…meiner…Gegenwart unwohl? Jetzt..zum Beispiel?" fragte er und sah mich mit einer gewissen Neugierde an, wartete geduldig auf meine Antwort und raubte mir fast die Sinne.

„Nein." Antwortete ich so fest ich konnte und scheiterte doch kläglich. Meine Kehle kratzte und so trank ich auch den Rest meines Getränks, als ich sah, wie Edward mir sein eigenes, unberührtes Glas zuschob.

„Hier. Ich habe es ohnehin für dich bestellt." Meinte er nur. Langsam griff ich danach und streifte dabei ungewollt seine Hand…seine viel zu kalte Hand. Es hatte mindestens 25 Grad in diesem Restaurant, doch Edward schien sich nicht aufzuwärmen. Sofort zog er seine Hand weg und ballte sie auf dem Tisch zu einer Faust. Mir entging nicht, dass er sich mit einem Male wieder anspannte, ganz so, als würde er sich…auf einen Angriff vorbereiten. So, wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer häufiger getan hatte und ich fragte mich, woran das lag.

„Entschuldige…meine Hände sind…sehr kalt." Murmelte er und entspannte sich wieder, doch ich bekam es kaum mit, denn meine Hand hatte sich auf einmal selbstständig gemacht und bewegte sich plötzlich auf Edwards zu…langsam…vorsichtig…um ihm Zeit zu geben, seine Hand unter dem Tisch verschwinden zu lassen, doch er tat es nicht und so legte ich sanft meine Hand auf seine und war überrascht, dass er es zuließ. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas Vergleichbareres gespürt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich eine Eisskulptur berühren. Kalt wie Eis und so glatt wie Marmor, fühlte sich Edwards Haut unter meinen Fingern an…und stein hart.

Ich schluckte, als mir plötzlich wieder einfiel, was Jakob mir heute erzählt hatte. Er selbst glaubte vielleicht nicht daran und auch ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, doch jetzt, wo ich hier mit Edward saß, ihn ansah und mir nochmals jede seiner Sonderheiten durch den Kopf gehen ließ, wieder an meine blauen Flecken und an die gebrochenen Rippen dachte, während ich immer noch meine Hand auf seiner liegen hatte, kam es mir plötzlich nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Ein sonderbares Geheimnis umgab Edward Cullen und ich wusste plötzlich, was es war. Ich räusperte mich leicht und blickte auf unsere Hände.

„Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Was…was bist du?" flüsterte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich hörte, wie Edward scharf die Luft einsog.

„Was…glaubst du denn, was ich…bin?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte leicht angespannt, als ich wieder aufblickte und auf meiner Unterlippe zu kauen begann. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste, würde ich noch zu bluten anfangen, aber…sollte ich es ihm wirklich sagen? Er würde mich für völlig verrückt halten…aber war der heutige Abend nicht der Beweis dafür, dass ich mich ständig irrte? Dass Edward niemals so reagierte, wie ich annahm? Wieder fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern leicht über seine bleiche Haut und staunte über dessen Beschaffenheit, als er mir plötzlich seine Hand entzog und sie doch noch unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ. War es ein Eingeständnis? Ein Eingeständnis, dass er tatsächlich…anders war?

Ich atmete laut auf, bevor ich meine Vermutung äußerte. „Du…bist du ein…kaltes Wesen?" ich war immer leiser geworden und ich konnte meinen rauschenden Herzschlag spüren, der sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte. Ich zwang mich, Edward weiter anzusehen, um seine Regung im Gesicht zu erkennen…und wieder überraschte er mich, als er mir ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte und…für mich war es Antwort genug, ich wusste, dass ich mir das nicht alles nur einbildete, sondern Recht hatte. Ich aß die letzten Bissen meines Abendessens und schob dann den Teller von mir. „Ich…habe es mir also…wirklich nicht eingebildet…"

„Was meinst du damit"

„Dass…du…anders bist. Dass…du…du bewegst dich so anders…so elegant,…redest nicht so, als wärst du ein Teenager, du…bist…so höflich und…überaus bleich…und...nicht zu vergessen, dass du…eiskalt bist, unfassbar schnell und…stein hart…"

Edward lehnte sich langsam etwas nach vorn und fixierte mich mit seinen Augen. Sein kalter Atem schlug mir entgegen, als er sprach. „So…hart, dass…ich dir die Rippen gebrochen und…Blutergüsse beschert habe."

Ich blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, als er nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, es abzustreiten, sich zurückzuziehen, um sich zu schützen. Stattessen gab er es indirekt sogar zu. „Aber…ein wichtiges Detail hast…du gerade vergessen." sagte ich leise und versteckte meine Hände in den Ärmeln.

„Welches?"

„Dass…du mir das Leben gerettet hast." Murmelte ich und blickte dann aus dem Fenster.

Edward bezahlte die Rechnung und wir beschlossen, zu gehen. Es war bereits spät und langsam aber sicher musste ich wieder an Charlie denken. Bestimmt wurde er bereits verrückt vor Sorge. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht bereits eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben hatte. Als ich aufstand, hielt Edward mir wieder seinen Mantel entgegen, doch ich machte keine Anstalt, ihn zu nehmen. „Was…ist mit dir?" fragte ich. „Es…ist kalt draußen."

„Hmmh…noch kälter können meine Hände wohl kaum werden, was?" lachte er und half mir in seinen Mantel."

Ein warmer Schauer jagte durch meinen Körper, als ich dieses wunderbare seidene Lachen aus Edwards Brust hörte. Mir war so, als würde ich im Moment den Schutz des Mantels nicht brauchen…so lange Edward da war.

„Das…ist wohl war." Antwortete ich, als wir das Restaurant verließen.

Die Fahrt nach Hause war meines Erachtens viel zu kurz und so bewegte ich mich nicht, als Edward den Wagen vor Charlies Haus hielt. Ich wollte mich noch nicht von Edward trennen, sondern hier bleiben und Edwards Duft von seinem Mantel aufsaugen, doch das war nicht möglich. Also schnallte ich mich ab und blickte dann etwas schüchtern zu Edward. „Und…wirst du mich am Montag…wieder ignorieren?" fragte ich leise und fuhr mir durch meine Haare.

„Ich…hoffe es nicht."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. „Wovon…hängt das ab?" Doch Edward schwieg und schien mit sich zu ringen. „Es…hängt von…deiner Augenfarbe ab…wenn…sie dunkel sind, hast du…schlechte Laune." Flüsterte ich, zog den Mantel aus und warf ihn dann über meinen Sitz. In dem Moment zuckte Edward neben mir, verkrampfte sich und schloss die Augen. Fast sah er so aus, wie an jenem Tag, als ich das erste Mal in Biologie auf ihn getroffen war. Nicht wütend, aber…auf eine gewisse Art und Weiße gequält…

„Bella…ich…ich weiß nicht, ob das alles…eine gute Idee ist…ich sollte auf keinen Fall in deiner Nähe sein aber…ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich länger von dir fernhalten kann…"

„Dann…dann tu es nicht." Sagte ich leise und konnte meine Traurigkeit nicht verbergen. Wollte er nun doch alles beim Alten lassen? Bereute er den heutigen Abend?

„Aber…was ist, wenn ich nicht der bin…für den du mich hältst? Was…wenn ich…böse bin?"

„Edward…das…bist du nicht." Antwortete ich leise und strich mir die Haare hinter meine Ohren.

„Wie…kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Niemand…der böse ist, würde einem anderen gegenüber zugeben, böse zu sein…du…würdest mir niemals…etwas tun." Ich blickte zum Haus und öffnete seufzend die Wagentür.

„Keine Sorge. Charlie ist nicht mehr wütend…eher besorgt."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zurück zu Edward. Konnte er das wirklich wissen?

„Er…will nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Oh…und…du hast Hausarrest."

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor ich antwortete. „Ich glaube…damit kann ich leben." Ich schenkte ihm eines, meiner seltenen Lächeln und verabschiedete mich. „Gute Nacht Edward…und…danke…für alles."

„Gute Nacht Bella."

Ich wartete im Freien, bis ich Edwards Wagen nicht mehr sehen konnte und fragte mich, wohin das alles noch führen würde, was wirklich mit ihm los war und ob er sich irgendwann öffnen würde. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Gesprochene im Restaurant. Eigentlich…hatte er mir so viel gesagt und doch…gar nichts und ich wusste nicht, was ich mit all den Informationen anstellen sollte. In Gedanken versunken betrat ich das Haus und stand plötzlich Charlie gegenüber.

„Hallo…Dad."

„Bella! Geht…geht es dir gut?" Er sah mich aus geweiterten Augen an und ich konnte sehen, dass er überaus froh war, dass ich wieder hier war, also nickte ich.

„Ja…alles in Ordnung. Ich…bin nur müde und…werde schlafen gehen. Ok?"

„Natürlich."

Ich hatte bereits die Hälfte der Treppe hinter mir gelassen, als Charlie mich noch kurz aufhielt. „Bevor ich es vergesse…Bella, du…hast Hausarrest."

Ich nickte. „Ok."


	11. Stummes Herz

Stummes Herz

EPOV

Ich achtete penibelst darauf, nicht zu atmen, als ich so schnell wie es mein Wagen zuließ nach Hause fuhr. Ich musste innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten aus diesem von ihrem Duft geschwängerten Auto raus, wenn ich mich und meine Grundsätze nicht vergessen wollte, so wie ich es fast getan hätte, als Bella meinen Mantel auszog und somit ihren Duft in meine Richtung wehte und ich ihn so noch intensiver wahrnahm. Fast hätte ich mich vergessen und hätte ein übles Unheil angerichtet und wieder wurde mir somit vor Augen gehalten, wie gefährlich ich doch für sie war, wie gefährlich und abartig. Jetzt lag der Mantel neben mir und schien mich zu verhöhnen, zu verspotten aufgrund meiner Schwäche.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück ins Restaurant, zurück zu Bella und unserer Unterhaltung. Sie hatte immer noch keine Angst vor mir, trotz ihres Wissens um mich, ihres Wissens, dass ich anders war…ein kaltes Wesen. Sie war nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, mich zu berühren. Und als ihre erhitzte Hand meine viel zu kalte Haut berührte, durchfuhr es mich, wie ein Blitzschlag und ich hätte Bella am liebsten an mich gezogen, sie umarmt, hätte am liebsten ihr seidenes Haar berührt. Noch nie in meiner jetzigen Existenz, hatte ein Mensch bewusst meine Haut berührt und dessen Beschaffenheit erkundet, so wie Bella es getan hatte und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich…so…gut anfühlen würde. Ihr Herz hatte beinahe Saltos geschlagen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass mit mir wirklich etwas nicht stimmte, doch es war keine Angst und das verwunderte mich. Hatte sie in allen Lebenslagen ständig Angst und wies einen durch ihre Nervosität erhöhten Herzschlag auf, so blieb sie in meiner Gegenwart verhältnismäßig ruhig. Nur zwei Mal bemerkte ich ihren ansteigenden Puls. Einzig und Allein ihre Neugierde brachte sie dazu, unruhig zu werden. Sie war mir ein Rätsel, das ich unbedingt lösen wollte.

Ich bog auf unseren Waldweg ein und wurde dann langsamer, als ich von weitem unser Haus sehen konnte. Mein Blick viel erneut auf meinen Mantel und ich seufzte innerlich, als ich daran dachte, dass mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als tief einzuatmen. Mine Kehle brannte sowieso seit dem Moment, als ich Bella ansprach und gewöhnen musste ich mich auch daran. Ich hielt den Wagen vor der Garage, machte den Motor aus und versuchte mich entspannt nach hinten zu lehnen. Langsam griff ich nach meinem Mantel und hielt ihn an meine empfindliche Nase, nicht wissend, ob ich es wirklich tu sollte, ob ich wirklich erneut ihren unbeschreiblichen Geruch in mir aufnehmen sollte. Sie…war nicht mehr hier und somit war auch mein Beschützerinstinkt weitestgehend verschwunden. Wie würde ich also nun auf den neuen Schwall ihres Duftes reagieren? ...Wahrscheinlich würde ich durchdrehen….

Ich schloss die Augen und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug, ließ Bellas Duft durch meine Atemwege strömen und knurrte augenblicklich laut auf, als sich die Flammen unaufhaltsam in meiner Kehle, meiner Lunge, meinem gesamten Körper ausbreiteten und mich innerlich zu verbrennen schienen. Jede einzelne versteinerte Zelle meines Körpers schrie nach ihr, verzehrte sich nach ihrem Blut und das Monster in mir wollte augenblicklich loslaufen und seine Zähne in Bellas unglaublich weiche und verführerische Haut schlagen, um an den kostbaren Lebenssaft zu kommen, um sich endlich befriedigt zu fühlen…vollends befriedigt…

Meine Hand verkrampfte sich um meinen Mantel zu einer eisernen Faust und es war mir nicht möglich, ihn von mir zu stoßen. Zu berauscht war ich, um noch klar denken zu können, doch…es musste einfach sein. Ich musste mich daran gewöhnen, auch wenn Carlisle der Meinung war, ich würde mich niemals an diesen Geruch gewöhnen, ich musste es wenigstens versuchen, musste versuchen, abzustumpfen, auch wenn das hieß, unerträgliche Qualen zu erleiden.

Durch meinen inneren Kampf mit mir selbst, mit meinem Monster, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Emmett aus dem Haus und direkt auf mich zugelaufen kam. Erst als sich meine Wagentür mit einem Ruck öffnete, erkannte ich Emmett neben mir. Sofort ging mein Monster in Abwehrhaltung und fauchte meinen Bruder mörderisch an, er wollte es mir wegnehmen, wollte mich meiner Droge entziehen. Das würde ich niemals zulassen.

„Mensch Edward! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Was tust du hier? Warum zum Teufel folterst du dich selbst?" Ich sah, wie er nach mir griff und mich aus dem Wagen ziehen wollte, weg von ihrem Duft, hinaus an die frische Luft, doch ich schlug mit aller Gewalt seinen Arm weg und stieß einen lauten Brüller aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich aus meinem Rausch holte, auch wenn es mir noch so schrecklich weh tat. Ich musste lernen, damit umzugehen und nur so konnte es funktionieren.

„Wieso tust du das überhaupt? Es wäre für alle das Einfachste, wenn du dich einfach von ihr fernhalten würdest. Damit keine Probleme entstehen. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn es dich so in ihrer Gegenwart erwischt?"

Ich schluckte und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Recht…er hatte ja sowas von Recht. Auch wenn ich es heute Abend geschafft hatte, meine Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren, wer garantierte mir, dass es auch so bleiben würde, dass ich nicht doch noch ausrasten und sie verletzen würde? Und trotzdem konnte und wollte ich ihr einfach nicht fernbleiben. Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, warf den Mantel von mir und stieg dann aus meinem Auto. Weg von ihrem berauschenden Duft und stellte mich Emmett gegenüber. Ich wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen um mich machte und nicht nochmal in so eine Situation geraten wollte, in der er nicht wusste, wie ich handeln würde und er gezwungen war, mich mit Alice die halbe Nacht zu beschatten. Und trotzdem…es war mein Kampf, nicht seiner. „Es…ist alles in Ordnung Emmett." Sagte ich knapp und lief dann los, in den Wald.

BPOV

Schweiß gebadet und am ganzen Körper zitternd schreckte ich aus meinem Schlaf hoch. Die Bilder aus meinem Traum hatten sich tief in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt und wollten mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre dieser furchtbare Traum gar kein Traum gewesen, sondern wirklich passiert, obwohl ich wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Doch etwas war anders diese Nacht, denn zum ersten Mal hatte ich etwas anderes geträumt als diese schrecklichen Dinge, die mich nun seit knapp drei Monaten in meinem Schlaf verfolgten und trotzdem war es nicht minder schlimm. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und versuchte wieder zu Ruhe zu kommen. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass Charlie nicht wach geworden war, ich hatte also nicht geschrien…das war schon mal gut.

Ich war viel zu nervös, als dass ich wieder hätte versuchen können, einzuschlafen und mein Körper schüttelte sich vor der plötzlichen Kälte in meinem Zimmer. Ich griff nach einem Pullover, der neben meinem Bett lag, zog ihn mir über und knipste dann die kleine Lampe auf meinem Nachttisch an. Alles sah wie immer in meinem Zimmer aus und trotzdem war irgendetwas anders…ich konnte es fühlen und doch nicht beschreiben. Ich blickte mich weiter um und konnte dennoch nichts entdecken, dass mir zeigen würde, dass wirklich etwas anders war. Ich musste mir das also nur eingebildet haben…bestimmt die Nachwirkungen des Traumes, der eigentlich nicht so schlimm angefangen hatte. Ich hatte von ihm geträumt…von Edward Cullen…ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hatte mich geborgen gefühlt und wollte, dass dieses Gefühl nie mehr verschwand. Immer wieder tauchte sein wunderschönes Gesicht vor meinen Augen auf, seine funkelnden Augen, sein herzerweichendes Lächeln, ich konnte seinen unbeschreiblichen Duft riechen, doch…nach und nach hatten sich die Bilder verändert, hatten begonnen sich zu verzerren, sein Gesicht wurde zu einer schrecklichen Fratze und ich hatte versucht weg zu laufen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es war als würde ich nicht von der Stelle kommen und ein übernatürliches weißes Wesen verfolgte mich, jagte mich regelrecht. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich wollte jetzt nicht an dieses…Ungeheuer denken…an dieses weiße Ungeheuer mit den scharfen Reißzähnen und der glatten schimmernden steinharten Haut…denn immer wieder hatte dieses Monster Edwards Gesicht, verzogen zu einer unheimlichen Fratze, die mich mordlustig anstarrte, dessen Augen sich verdunkelten, bis sie so schwarz wie die Nacht wirkten. Ich weiß noch, dass ich in meinem Traum geschrien hatte, als mich die Kreatur mit seinen langen Krallen packen und an sich reißen wollte, als sie ihre Zähne bleckte. Und dann war ich aufgewacht.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Warum spielte mir mein Unterbewusstsein einen solch üblen Streich? Wusste ich vielleicht doch mehr, als ich mir im Klaren war? Ich blickte auf die Uhr und seufzte, als ich sah, dass es erst fünf Uhr morgens war. Ich hatte noch fast zwei Stunden, bis ich wirklich aufstehen musste, doch ich fühlte mich durch den Adrenalinstoß viel zu wach. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und spielte immer wieder die gleichen Szenen ab. Der Fastunfall, die wechselnde Augenfarbe…wechselten auch die Augen seiner Geschwister die Farbe? Diese kalte, viel zu bleiche Haut…Schnelligkeit…stein hart…sollte mir nicht irgendein Superheld dazu einfallen? Doch je mehr ich darüber nachgrübelte, desto schwieriger waren die Gedanken zu fassen. Ich würde wohl bei den Legenden der Quileute beginnen müssen, wenn ich hinter das Geheimnis der Cullens kommen wollte.

Ich sprang auf und suchte mir meine Klamotten zusammen. Ich hatte noch genügend Zeit, bis der Unterricht beginnen würde und wem würde ich schon Montagmorgen in aller Früh in der Schulbibliothek begegnen? Ich hastete ins Badezimmer, um mich zu duschen und legte meinen Pyjama ab, ohne dabei in den Spiegel zu sehen, so wie ich es mir angewöhnt hatte. Ich hasste mein Spiegelbild, das, was ich darin zu sehen bekam…Ich drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stellte mich unter den eiskalten Strahl. Sofort überkam mich eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper und ließ mich einen Moment zittern, bis ich mich an die Kälte gewöhnt hatte und begann mich dann ausgiebig zu duschen. Es gab Tage, da mochte ich das heiße Wasser nicht, konnte das brennende Gefühl auf meiner Haut nicht ertragen. Es fühlte sich so anders an, als die angenehme Hitze in Phönix. An diesen Tagen genoss ich den eiskalten Strahl Wasser, der mich richtig wach werden ließ. Unweigerlich musste ich wieder an Edwards ungewöhnlich eiskalte Haut denken. Das ganze Wochenende hatte ich in meinem Zimmer verbracht…grübelnd. Charlie hatte schon Sorge, ich würde krank werden und hatte sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, meinen Hausarrest den ich mir eingehandelt hatte aufzuheben, tat es dann aber doch nicht…naja…in gewisser Weise hatte ich ihn ja auch verdient, also würde ich mich auch nicht beklagen.

Duzende Begriffe hatte ich im Internet recherchiert und gehofft, etwas zu finden, das mir weiterhalf, ohne Erfolg. Doch ich würde nicht aufgeben, bis ich erfahren hatte, was mit Edward los war. Auch wenn ich dafür Jake so lange ausquetschen müsste, bis er es mir verraten würde.

Als ich unkontrolliert zu zittern begann, stellte ich das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und hüllte mich in eines der großen flauschigen Badetücher um mich abzutrocknen und etwas zu wärmen, bevor ich mir eine dunkle Jeans und einen grünen Pullover, der mir fast bis zu den Knien reichte anzog. Er war bequem und warm, also würde ich damit nicht so schnell frieren. Ich überprüfte so schnell wie möglich mein Spiegelbild, nur um zu sehen, dass ich viel zu unordentliches Haar und dicke Augenringe hatte, aber es störte mich nicht besonders. Ich musste ohnehin niemandem gefallen, und so gäbe es wieder neuen Gesprächsstoff an der Schule. Es war schon fast langweilig meinen Freunden zuhören zu müssen, wie sie sich immer wieder über dieselben Themen unterhielten oder gar beschwerten. Unfaire Lehrer, schreckliches Kantinenessen, die neuesten Klamotten und…natürlich die Cullens. Da würde es nicht schaden, ihnen neuen Gesprächsstoff zu liefern.

Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, als ich meinen Rucksacke und die dickste Jacke, die ich besaß aus meinem Zimmer holte…naja…der gute Wille zählt, denn ich machte diese Rechnung ohne einen Stapel Bücher, den ich mit einem lauten Krach auf meinem Fußboden verteilte…das war's dann wohl, mit dem heimlich raus schleichen, denn in dem Moment konnte ich hören, wie Charlie die Tür öffnete und mich fragend anblickte, als ich im Flur erschien.

„Bella…was machst du denn so früh für einen Krach? ...Und wieso bist du schon auf?" Charlie sah richtig verwirrt und verschlafen aus, wie er so in seinem Pyjama in der Tür stand."

„Oh…ähm…tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken…aber…ich muss früher in die Schule…ich muss noch unbedingt in die Bibliothek." Stotterte ich und zog mir dabei die Jacke über.

Charlie nickte nur und hob dann zum Gruß die Hand. „Aber vergiss nicht, du hast Hausarrest." Erinnerte er mich daran und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Ich beeilte mich aus dem Haus zu kommen und schnappte mir den Schlüssel zu meinem Truck. Eisige Kälte begrüßte mich, als ich die Haustür hinter mir schloss und zu meinem Wagen lief. Ich hüllte mich fest in meine Regenjacke, um mich vor dem eisigen Wind zu schützen und mich etwas zu wärmen, denn auch im Truck selbst würde es nicht erheblich wärmer sein. Ich warf meinen Rucksack auf den Beifahrersitz und drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss…nichts…der Truck wollte nicht anspringen…großartig. Jetzt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu laufen, wenn ich der Peinlichkeit entgehen wollte, mich von Charlie bringen zu lassen und vor allen Augen aus einem Polizeiauto zu steigen. Fluchend schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack, stieg aus dem Truck und knallte die Tür zu. Zu Fuß würde ich es gerade rechtzeitig schaffen, pünktlich in die Schule zu kommen, aus meinem Plan vor dem Unterricht noch die Bibliothek aufzusuchen wurde also nichts.

Ich zog mir frustriert die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht um mich vor dem feinen Nieselregen zu schützen und machte mich auf den Weg. Schlimmer konnte ein Morgen doch gar nicht mehr beginnen und bis ich in der Schule war, würde ich völlig durchnässt sein. Ich stapfte durch den Matsch am Straßenrand und achtete auf jeden Schritt, den ich tat um nicht zu stolpern…es sollte verboten sein, einen so unkoordinierten Menschen wie mich alleine auf die Straße zu lassen…wobei…eigentlich war ich zum Glück nur eine Gefahr für mich selbst.

Ich war ziemlich schnell aus der Puste, war ich es doch nicht mehr gewohnt, so weit zu laufen. Seit Monaten hatte ich es vorgezogen nur aus dem Haus zu gehen, wenn es unbedingt nötig war und ich vermied weitestgehend, mich körperlich zu betätigen. Sport war noch nie meine Stärke und durch mein etwas zu geringes Körpergewicht hatte ich auch kaum Kraft. So wurde ich nun immer langsamer, verfluchte das Wetter, verfluchte den alten Truck und verfluchte mich. Vom Glück war ich schon zu lange nicht mehr gesegnet worden. Ich hasste diesen Tag, hasste Forks, hasste mein verdammtes Leben. Aber einen Lichtblick gab es doch…schlimmer konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr kommen…dachte ich…

Ich schrak zusammen, als ich quietschende Reifen hinter mir hörte und dachte schon, dass ich mal wieder einem Auto in die Quere kam, doch als ich das silberne Auto erblickte, das neben mir zum Stehen kam, atmete ich erleichtert aus. So blieb mir eine Erkältung erspart. Ich öffnete die Wagentür und erblickte dieses unglaubliche Gesicht.

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte er mit dieser samtigen Stimme, die ich so sehr liebte.

Ich nickte, stieg in den Wagen und hoffte, mich aufwärmen zu können…naja…oder wenigstens dem kalten Wind zu entkommen. „Vielen Dank." murmelte ich und schnallte mich an, als Edward wieder losfuhr. Es war auch hier eiskalt und so verschränkte ich die Arme um meinen Bauch und versteckte meine eisigen Finger in den Ärmeln. Ich sah, wie Edward seine Hand ausstreckte und für mich die Heizung anmachte…anscheinend war er selbst nicht nur Eis kalt, sondern verfügte auch nicht über ein Kälteempfinden. „Ver…folgst du mich…absichtlich?" fragte ich ihn und blickte Edward kurz an.

„Hm…man könnt auch sagen, du kreuzt ständig meine Wege und…außerdem wäre es für dich viel zu gefährlich, alleine zur Schule zu laufen." Lachte er.

„Hm…" ich runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt." Ich musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass ich es wohlmöglich niemals wohlbehalten in die Schule geschafft hätte…bei meinem momentanen Glück… „Mein…Truck wollte nicht anspringen…mir blieb nichts anderes übrig."

„Warum bist du so früh schon unterwegs?" immer wieder blickte Edward zu mir…viel zu lange eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein Auto lenkte und eigentlich auf die Straße achten sollte und trotzdem fuhr er so ruhig wie kaum ein anderer.

„Ich ähm…wollte eigentlich…in die Bibliothek…aber…ich glaube das kann ich mir jetzt sparen…ich wüsste auch gar nicht, wo ich…anfangen sollte…zu suchen…" Sollte ich ihm wirklich sagen, dass ich Recherchen über ihn anstellen wollte? Besser nicht, er würde mich auslachen…oder er würde mir vielleicht den einen oder anderen Tipp geben…

„Was suchst du denn? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Ich schmunzelte erneut und strich mir die unordentlichen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Und mit einem Male kam ich mir unheimlich dumm vor, dass ich heute Morgen, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, meine Haare doch nicht in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Ich musste wie eine Verrückte aussehen. Ich schob den Gedanken aber schnell beiseite und antwortete Edward. „Hm…du…kannst mir da ganz bestimmt helfen, aber…ich glaube…du willst mir dabei gar nicht helfen." Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah die Landschaft an mir vorbeziehen.

„Ach nein? Wieso denkst du das?" fragte er mich und runzelte seine viel zu glatte Stirn, die sich dann jedoch sofort wieder glättete…er hatte verstanden. „Ahhh…" er grinste und ich konnte seine makellosen weißen Zähne erblicken und musste mich zusammenreisen, nicht an diese horrormäßigen Reiszähne aus meinem Traum zu denken. „Du stellst Nachforschungen über mich an."

„Ähm…ich also…ich…muss doch…herausfinden, was für…ein Superheld du bist." Die Hitze schoss mir ins Gesicht, als ich den Laut meiner Worte selbst vernahm. Es war einfach nur verdammt peinlich und ich wusste, er würd mich jetzt, auf der Stelle für geisteskrank halten, doch…er lachte. Edward Cullen lachte. „W…was?" fragte ich und blickte ihn unsicher an.

„Das ist es, wofür du mich hältst? All die Jahre kam niemand auf diesen Begriff. Monster…Ungeheuer…Freak… ja, das war alles dabei, aber…Superheld?" Er lachte immer noch und das verwunderte mich. Er hielt mich weder für kindisch, noch für verrückt…all die Jahre? Konnte man siebzehn Jahre wirklich so bezeichnen?

„Egal ob du…mir hilfst oder nicht, ich…werde es herausfinden..." murmelte ich und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ist das…ein Versprechen?" fragte Edward mich und ich meinte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören zu können. Wollte er tatsächlich, dass ich seinem Geheimnis weiter auf den Grund ging?

„Ja…das ist es." Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dass Edward sanft lächelte.

„Aber bitte…tu mir einen Gefallen. Ja?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und blickte ihn an, versuchte mir seine Gesichtszüge einzuprägen. „Welchen?"

„Fang nicht an, mit Kryptonit oder anderem Gestein vor mir herum zu wedeln." Er lachte, was mich selbst zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Wieso? Schmilzt du dann?"

„Ja, ganz bestimmt."

Wir bogen auf dem Parkplatz der Schule ein und ich schnallte mich ab. Von weitem konnte ich bereits erkennen, dass Jessica mit Mike, Eric und Angela am Eingang standen. Bestimmt tauschten sie gerade die neuesten Gerüchte aus. Konnte man wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als früh morgens in der Schule aufzukreuzen um den neuesten Tratsch zu hören? Ich seufzte innerlich auf, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mir das mit meinen Haaren hätte sparen können. Jetzt, wo ich gleich aus Edward Cullens Wagen steigen würde, würde keiner mehr auf mein äußeres achten…alles würde sich bloß noch um mich und Edward drehen.

Edward neben mir drehte sich leicht und griff nach hinten um seinen Mantel zu nehmen.

„Hm…vielleicht solltest du Jessica etwas aus dem Weg gehen…entweder sie wird dich bis aufs kleinste Detail zu Freitagabend ausfragen, oder sie wird versuchen, dich um die Ecke zu bringen…sie kann sich nicht entscheiden."

Ich seufzte auf. „Na toll…"

„Tut…mir leid, das…hab ich dir eingebrockt." Meinte Edward und blickte mich entschuldigend an.

„Was? Du…du entschuldigst dich dafür, dass…dass…du mich…vor dem Erfrierungstod gerettet und…mich…zum Essen eingeladen hast? ...Du…bist…wirklich sonderbar Edward Cullen."

„Bleib einfach bis nach Biologie bei mir, dann…hat sie bis dahin keine Gelegenheit, dir an die Kehle zu gehen."

Ich nickte nur, öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Ich hatte nicht zu viel erwartet, denn plötzlich waren fast ausschließlich alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte und fühlte mich plötzlich ganz und gar nicht gut. Sie starrten uns regelrecht an und ich konnte schwören sogar ein paar Finger zu sehen, die auf uns zeigten. „Hättest du mich nicht ein paar Meter vor der Schule aussteigen lassen können? Mir kommt es so vor, als würde mich jedes zweite Mädchen hier töten wollen." Nuschelte ich Edward zu, als wir auf die Schule zugingen und wieder lachte er nur.

„Jedes dritte würde ich sagen. Aber ich glaube, nur Jessica zieht es wirklich in Erwägung."

„Wie schön, dass dich das amüsiert." Ich begann an meinem Daumennagel zu kauen, als wir an meinen Freunden vorbeigingen. Ich murmelte ihnen einen Gruß zu und wandte mich dann gleich von ihnen ab. Sie würden mich noch früh genug mit Fragen bombardieren. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein wenig, als ich all das Getuschel hinter uns vernehmen konnte. Ich fühlte mich ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl und hätte mich am liebsten im nächst besten Schrank versteckt, doch Edward holte mich aus meinen grübelnden Gedanken.

„Wie lange hast du Hausarrest?"

„Ich…keine Ahnung…ich denke, bis ich 30 bin." Ich schluckte, als mir einfiel, dass er mir den Hausarrest prophezeit hatte. „Du…hattest Recht…das mit dem Hausarrest und…das Charlie nur besorgt war."

„Sagte ich doch." Meinte Edward nur, als wir den Biologiesaal betraten. „Superheld. Schon vergessen?"

Ich überdrehte die Augen und musste dann unweigerlich etwas lachen. „Pass nur auf, sonst muss ich wohl oder übel mein Kryptonit von zu Hause holen!"

Der Vormittag verging wie immer schleppend. Ich versuchte mich, auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und mitzuarbeiten, um Charlie nicht noch mehr Anlass dafür zu geben, böse auf mich zu sein, oder…besorgt. Ich wollte, dass er sich über meine Schulischen Leistungen und meine…Stummheit den Lehrern gegenüber keine Gedanken mehr machen musste, doch es wollte mir kaum gelingen. Immer wieder grübelte ich über Edward nach. Er…wirkte so normal…und auch wieder überhaupt nicht. So…wie er sich benahm, sich bewegte…wie er sprach. Mir kam es nicht so vor, als wäre er ein typischer Teenager…und eigentlich hatte ich diese Bestätigung längst von ihm bekommen. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, Jessica aus dem Weg zu gehen, die es einfach nicht erwarten konnte, mich mit falscher Freundlichkeit über Edward auszufragen, ich wusste, sie hätte mich am liebsten vor allen Schülern aus dem Fenster gestoßen… wenn man solche Freunde hatte, brauchte man nun wirklich keine Feinde mehr. Glücklicherweise konnte ich verhindern, mit Jessica reden zu müssen, in dem ich vorgab, Notizen zu machen und in den Pausen war Edward natürlich wieder mein Retter. Er begleitete mich zu jeder Stunde und holte mich auch wieder ab…keine Ahnung, wie er das alles rechtzeitig schaffte…wobei…ich wusste ja, dass er sehr schnell war.

„Was hast du als nächstes?" fragte mich Edward, als ich aus der Klasse kam. Ich konnte sehen, wie Jessica nur missbilligend den Mund verzog und an mir vorbeirauschte.

„Sport…" murmelte ich nicht begeistert und seufzte leicht. Jede Sportstunde war eine potentielle Gelegenheit mir etwas zu brechen oder andere zu verletzen und darauf konnte ich gut verzichten. Aber sollte ich sie wirklich schwänzen? Was wenn Charlie das herausfinden würde…naja…bestimmt würde er es nachvollziehen können. Er wusste, wie tollpatschig ich sein konnte…eigentlich war es die Gelegenheit, endlich in der Bibliothek zu verschwinden. Wenn nötig, würde ich auch einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschen. So wie ich oft drauf war, würde ihn mir jeder abkaufen. Wir gingen den Gang entlang und ich erblickte Alice, Edwards Schwester, die scheinbar auf ihn wartete.

„Geh…schon mal vor. Ja?"

Ich nickte Edward zu und ging ein paar Meter weiter zu meinem Spind, um meine Bücher loszuwerden. Zu weit weg, um ihr Gespräch voll und ganz mitzubekommen, doch ich konnte ein paar Wortfetzen aufschnappen.

„…lage verändert…müssen sofort gehen…und Rosalie sind schon weg…"

Ich runzelte die Stirn und konnte mit dem Gesagten auch nichts anfangen, doch ich versuchte, mir darüber keine Gedanken, zu machen, denn es war ja nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt. Als ich meinen Spind schloss und mich umdrehte, waren Alice und Edward plötzlich verschwunden…Ich blickte den Gang entlang, doch von ihnen fehlte jede Spur. Ich hob meinen Rucksack auf und zögerte kurz, war mir nicht sicher, was ich nun tun sollte, doch eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich nicht mehr ergeben, also lief ich kurzerhand in die Bibliothek. Niemand würde mich beim Sportunterricht wirklich vermissen. Sie wären nur froh, dass sie eine Stunde vor meiner Ungeschicklichkeit verschont blieben.

Ich musste nicht lange suchen, um Legenden und Mythen über das Reservat in La Push und die Quileute zu finden. Immer wieder stieß ich auf den Begriff „Kalte Wesen", doch ich kam nicht weiter. Nichts, das ich las, gab mir zu verstehen, was dieses „Kalte Wesen" war, noch woher sie kamen. Die meisten Geschichten handelten von den Wölfen, die das Reservat vor Eindringlingen beschützte und bewachte und versuchten, angesiedelte kalte Wesen zu vertreiben. Sie wurden als untote Wesen beschrieben, die wieder der Natur wären, Unheil über die Menschen brachten und ganze Völker innerhalb weniger Tage ausrotteten. Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, als ich wieder an die Bilder aus meinem Alptraum dachte, an dieses Monster, das mich verfolgte und mich packen wollte.

Frustriert packte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht weiter kam und somit höchstwahrscheinlich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte. Vielleicht musste ich mich mit dem Begriff „Kaltes Wesen" einfach zufrieden geben. Ich warf mir den Rucksack über die Schulter und stellte die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz, immer noch, diese grauenhaften Bilder vor Augen, diese rasiermesserscharfen Reiszähne…Ich stoppte abrupt in meiner Bewegung und ließ das letzte Buch in meiner Hand fallen, als mein Blick auf einen dunklen Buchrücken fiel, auf dem goldene Buchstaben prangten…und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte, ich wusste, dass ich das Rätsel gelöst hatte und ich wusste auch, dass ich es niemals hätte erfahren sollen, dass ich lieber weiter im Dunklen getappt hätte, denn…als mich die Erkenntnis traf, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Zitternd zog ich das Buch aus dem Regal und stopfte es in meinen Rucksack, bevor ich fluchtartig die Bibliothek verließ, doch all das Laufen brachte nichts, denn davonrennen konnte ich nun, genauso wie in meinem Traum nicht mehr. Denn vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich immer noch den Buchtitel vor mir.

_**Vampirismus oder die Sehnsucht nach Unsterblichkeit**_

Es herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein, als es zur Mittagspause klingelte…das erste Mal, seit ich hier in Forks war und sofort hob sich meine Laune. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie getrübt meine Stimmung in den letzten Tagen war, doch jetzt, wo ich im Freien saß und mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen ließ, ging es mir plötzlich viel besser. Ich achtete auch kaum darauf, worüber Mike und die anderen redeten, sondern genoss einfach nur die leichte Wärme und blickte mich etwas um…scheinbar suchend, denn Angela folgte meinen Blicken und lächelte dann leicht.

„Sobald die Sonne rauskommt, verschwinden sie…gehen in den Bergen wandern."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Angela. „Was?"

„Die Cullens. Sie sind richtige Naturfreaks und…da sie die Besten an der ganzen Schule sind, ist es ihnen erlaubt, an schönen Tagen dem Unterricht fernzubleiben."

„Oh…ähm…OK." War es denn so offensichtlich, dass ich nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten hatte? Warum hatte ich das überhaupt getan? Ich hatte ja mitbekommen, dass sie gegangen waren… Angela rückte etwas näher zu mir, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jessica uns nicht belauschen konnte.

„Sie ist ziemlich eifersüchtig auf dich. Auch wenn sie Mike nun ins Visier genommen hat, sie kann nicht verstehen, wie du es geschafft hast, dass Edward mit dir redet, wo er doch ansonsten jeden ignoriert. Aber du solltest einfach nicht darauf eingehen und ich sorge schon dafür, dass sie dich in Ruhe lässt."

Ich lächelte leicht. „Danke…"

„Und? Wird…da mehr aus euch Beiden?" fragte Angela und konnte ihre Neugierde nicht ganz verstecken.

„Ich…ähm...weiß nicht…ich…" ich zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte ich absolut nicht nachgedacht, dafür hatte ich weitaus größere Probleme und andere Dinge, auf die ich mich konzentrieren musste.

„Edward sieht in deiner Gegenwart sehr…beschützerisch aus…ich glaube er mag dich."

„Naja ich…denke…dass wir Freunde sind." Sagte ich und schob mein fast noch volles Mittagstablett von mir.

Angela lächelte. „Hm…wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass er sich mit jemand anfreundet. Er kam mir immer…so…einsam vor…"

Ich nickte, als sie meine eigenen Gedanken aussprach. Sehr oft hatte ich schon gehört, dass Edward immer alleine blieb, oder bei seiner Familie und mir selbst war aufgefallen, dass er immer sehr angespannt und nachdenklich wirkte, aber…vielleicht hatte das nicht nur damit zu tun, dass er einsam war…ich griff nach meinem Rucksack und stand auf. „Ähm…könntest…du mir einen Gefallen…tun?" ich sah Angela bittend an und ignorierte Jessicas Blicke.

„Ähm…na klar. Was du willst."

„Bitte sag den Lehrern, dass ich…höllische Kopfschmerzen habe." Ich wartete Angelas Antwort nicht ab, sondern lief los. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Keine Sekunde länger wollte ich in der Schule bleiben und mich von Jessica und Mike anstarren lassen, das Getuschel über mich ergehen lassen und das alles ohne Edward an meiner Seite. Was wäre schon ein halber versäumter Schultag? Charlie würde es nicht merken, er war bei der Arbeit und so hätte ich genug Zeit, das gefundene Buch auseinander zu nehmen. Ich rannte quer über den Parkplatz und blieb plötzlich stehen…mein Truck…er stand genau da, wo Edward heute Morgen seinen Volvo geparkt hatte…wie war das möglich? Langsam ging ich darauf zu und sah, dass der Schlüssel im Zündschloss steckte… Ich öffnete meinen Rucksack, in dem ich heute Morgen, bevor ich losgelaufen war, meinen Schlüssel verstaut hatte…und fand ihn nicht. Hatte Edward wirklich meinen Schlüssel gestohlen und dann meinen Truck hier geparkt?

Ich öffnete die Tür und stieg in das Wageninnere, versuchte all die Fragen in meinem Kopf beiseite zu schieben, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wer…oder WAS Edward wirklich war…ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich in einem schlechten Phantasiefilm gelandet. Vielleicht wollte man mir einen Streich spielen? Wollte man mit Angst machen? Mich veralbern? So schnell wie möglich fuhr ich nach Hause und versuchte dabei, keinen Unfall zu bauen. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie ich es schaffte, ein Auto zu lenken, ohne in den Gegenverkehr zu rasen… vor allem in Situationen wie jetzt, in denen ich nicht klar denken konnte und ganz und gar nicht bei mir war. Meine Gedanken rasten wie wild dahin, waren kaum steuerbar. Alles vermischte sich ineinander. Die Beobachtungen, die ich gemacht hatte, Edwards Erzählungen, sein Aussehen…das Buch in meinem Rucksack…es ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn und hörte sich doch so unheimlich dämlich an.

Die Sonne stand immer noch am Himmel, als ich zu Hause ankam. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich so sehr gefreut, die strahlende Sonne zu sehen, wie am heutigen Tag. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich mich nahe des Waldes, in das getrocknete Gras fallen und starrte in den blauen Himmel, sah die Wolken vorbeiziehen und wünschte, dass jeder Tag so wunderschön sein könnte. Ich dachte wieder daran, was Angela gesagt hatte, dass die Cullens an Sonnigen Tagen nicht in der Schule waren, dass sie…in den Bergen wanderten…ich kannte mich nicht wirklich aus, aber ich wusste, dass wenn sie wirklich das waren, was ich glaubte, konnten sie nicht in die Sonne. War das der Grund für ihr heutiges Verschwinden?

Langsam nahm ich das Buch aus meinem Rucksack und schlug es auf. Mir graute es davor, die Bestätigung dafür zu finden, das zu lesen, wovor ich Angst hatte, doch ich musste es einfach wissen…ich…hatte es ihm versprochen. Meine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, als mir all die Worte entgegensprangen, die ich nicht lesen wollte, all die Worte, die das Wesen, welches Edward vermutlich war, beschrieben.

„…untot… kalt… unglaubliche Fähigkeiten… ein Herz aus Stein…grausam und blutrünstig…Killer…" Die restlichen Worte blieben mir im Hals stecken und ich schlug das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu, als ich eine Bewegung am Rande des Waldes wahrnahm. Schnell drehte ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung. Litt ich jetzt auch noch unter Verfolgungswahn? Wobei mich das nun auch nicht mehr wundern würde, doch nein…ein Knacksen war zu hören und plötzlich stand er da. Im Schatten des Waldes, an einen Baum gelehnt und blickte mich an. Seine Augen funkelten und zogen mich in seinen Bann. Ich hätte aufstehen und weglaufen sollen, doch ich tat es nicht…niemals tat ich das, was gut für mich war…ich war es gewohnt alle existierenden Gefahren auf mich zu ziehen. Und auch jetzt spürte ich dieses Kribbeln in meinem Körper…aber es signalisierte mir nicht wegzulaufen…es war reine Neugierde...Neugierde, auf dieses…unglaubliche Wesen.

Langsam stand ich auf. Näherte mich dem Waldrand, an dem Edward immer noch in der gleichen Position verharrte und meine Bewegungen beobachtete. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich bereits erhöht, als ich das Buch zuschlug, doch jetzt konnte ich ihn in meinen Ohren hören. Ich ermahnte mich zur Ruhe und blieb dann direkt vor ihm stehen. „Edward…wa…was tust du hier?" fragte ich leicht stockend und mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du den Truck gefunden hast." Dieses Lächeln…wieder schenkte er mir dieses unbeschreibliche Lächeln und brachte mich damit fast um den Verstand.

„Wo…woher hattest…du den Schlüssel?"

„Aus deinem Rucksack."

Ich runzelte nur meine Stirn und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich sparte mir die Frage, wie er das angestellt hatte, hatte ich den Rucksack doch ständig bei mir…es gab wichtigeres, worüber wir reden mussten und doch wollte ich es aufschieben, wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, doch das musste ich auch nicht, denn Edwards Blick fiel auf das Buch im Gras und wieder begann er zu lächeln.

„Du…hast es gefunden?" fragte er sanft und fixierte mich mit seinen Augen.

Ich schluckte. War das bereits die Bestätigung dafür, dass ich nicht völlig den Verstand verloren hatte? „Es…" ich räusperte mich, als meine Stimme zu versagen drohte. „…es ist…also wahr?" fragte ich so leise, dass selbst ich meine Worte kaum verstehen konnte.

„Das…hängt davon ab, was du glaubst…was…ich bin…"

„Ich…" ich atmete laut auf, blickte ihn an. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Strom und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich musste mir in die Wange beißen, um das Beben meiner Lippen zu unterdrücken. Was würde passieren, wenn ich es ausgesprochen hatte? Was würde dann geschehen?

„Sag es…bitte!"

So sanft streiften seine Worte mein Ohr und mir entging sein flehender Unterton nicht. Er wollte, dass ich es aussprach, wollte, dass ich es beim Namen nannte und so holte ich zitternd Luft um zu sprechen. „Du..du…bist ein...ein…Vampir." Ich versuchte, ihn fest anzublicken, keine Furcht zu zeigen, die mich in dem Moment, als ich das Wort Vampir das erste Mal aussprach zu überschwemmen drohte und scheiterte kläglich. Meine Hände zitterten und ich konnte sie einfach nicht ruhig halten, während ich ihm weiter ins Gesicht blickte. Und dann schloss Edward die Augen, atmete fast schon erleichtert aus und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Es…es ist…also wahr…" flüsterte ich und war weiterhin nicht fähig, mich zu bewegen.

Ich sah, wie Edward seine Augen öffnete und seine Hand nach meiner ausstreckte, mir seine weiße Hand hinhielt und zögerlich legte ich meine warme Hand in seine kalte. Wieder wurde mir diese wunderbare Beschaffenheit seiner Haut bewusst und konnte nur darüber staunen, als er meinen Arm näher zu sich zog und dann meine Hand an seine Brust hielt…an seine linke Brust. Dort,…wo sein Herz war…dort…wo sein Herz hätte schlagen sollen, doch…das tat es nicht. Nichts bewegte sich in Edwards Brust und ich atmete laut auf. Sein Herz war bewegungslos. Bewegungslos und stumm.

„Jetzt…weißt du,… wieso du niemals…in meiner Nähe sein solltest." Flüsterte Edward und hielt weiterhin meine Hand an seine steinerne Brust.

**Soooo wollte mal nachfragen, ob es hier noch jemanden gibt, der meine ff verfolgt? Bitte bitte meldet euch doch mal, ansonsten werde ich hier nicht mehr länger posten... ist ja Zeitverschwendung. Wenn es also jemanden gibt, der weiterlesen möchte, dann lasst es mich wissen :)**


End file.
